Quidditch's Lovers
by Millidred
Summary: (EN PAUSE) Elle s'appelle Flint, il s'appelle Dubois. C'est l'ennemi juré de son frère adoré; elle est la petite sœur du type le plus méprisable de la terre. Lorsque Malia Flint, journaliste spécialisée en Quidditch, est chargée d'un reportage au club de Flaquemare dont le capitaine n'est autre que Olivier Dubois, c'est l'entrée dans un monde d'étincelles et de manipulation.
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Elle s'appelle Flint, il s'appelle Dubois. C'est l'ennemi juré de son frère adoré; elle est la petite sœur du type le plus méprisable de la terre. Lorsque Malia Flint, journaliste spécialisée en Quidditch, est chargée de l'interview de Olivier Dubois, il se pourrait bien qu'il ressorte quelque chose de ces instants de confidence. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire...

**Disclaimer :** L'univers original de Harry Potter appartient à J; K. Rowling. Je lui emprunte son univers et ses personnages le temps d'une histoire à laquelle je rajoute quelques éléments issus de mon imagination.

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur cette nouvelle histoire !

Aux curieux qui s'avancent par ici, je précise que **Quidditch's Lovers** est une histoire qui se veut légère. Son seul but est de proposer une romance sur fond de Quidditch et de monde adulte; rien d'autre. Ce sera donc une fanfiction simple et courte.

Si cette présentation vous donne envie de vous lancer, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Monsieur, j'aimerais pouvoir effectuer un vrai reportage.

Malia Flint se tenait devant son patron, les doigts croisés pour se porter chance. Elle savait que son audace était risquée mais elle était bien trop impatiente pour attendre que les choses viennent à elle. Cela faisait moins de deux ans qu'elle travaillait au _Quidditch's Times_, et elle commençait à être lassée de rédiger ses papiers d'après les notes des reporters de terrain; elle voulait _être_ reporter de terrain.

Devant elle, Mr Craft rajusta ses lunettes et lui lança un regard perçant. C'était un sorcier d'une soixante d'années à la réputation sévère mais juste.

\- Miss Flint, c'est une demande bien audacieuse.

Il referma le dossier qu'il était en train d'examiner pour se concentrer sur elle. Malia était jeune, peu expérimentée mais elle avait fait ses preuves au journal et ses collègues l'avaient souvent félicité pour sa plume intéressante. Elle comptait sur ces éléments pour pencher en sa faveur et avoir l'opportunité de faire un vrai reportage.

\- Oui Monsieur, mais je me sens capable et j'en rêve.

Elle se donna une apparence sûre d'elle pour mettre Mr Craft en confiance, relevant le menton et soutenant son regard. Du haut de ses vingts ans, Malia n'était pas aussi assurée qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle doutait encore de beaucoup de choses à son propos, sauf peut-être de son amour du Quidditch et de son talent à retranscrire la beauté de ce sport. Mais elle n'avait aucun mérite pour ça : les Flint étaient baignés dans une aura de Quidditch dès leur naissance. Marcus, son grand frère, était devenu un joueur de Quidditch assez renommé. Après quelques années au sein de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill, il avait rejoint un club irlandais (les Faucons d'Hertch) dans lequel il se plaisait beaucoup. Le talent de joueur de Quidditch n'était malheureusement pas héréditaire et Malia n'était pas assez douée sur un balai ; sa passion du Quidditch devait donc être exercée d'une autre façon.

Mr Craft l'évalua encore une seconde avant de rendre son jugement de professionnel.

\- Très bien Miss Flint, je viens justement de monter un nouveau projet. J'ai déjà missionné Mr Hoffmann mais deux journalistes ne seront pas de trop... Vous allez être en charge d'un reportage d'une semaine entière aux côtés de l'équipe de Flaquemare.

L'annonce fit naître un grand sourire sur le vissage de Malia. Elle avait gagné ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir être sur le terrain ! C'était le rêve de tout journaliste que d'évoluer au sein de son métier. Après deux ans en tant que gratte-papier à corriger et rédiger les papiers des autres, elle allait enfin pouvoir mener ses articles de A à Z, du reportage à la rédaction.

\- Dès la semaine prochaine, je veux que vous assistiez aux entraînements et que vous meniez des entretiens particuliers avec chaque joueur. Hoffmann sera en charge du projet - ne le prenez pas mal, mais il a plus d'expérience. Vous verrez les détails avec lui.

Malia Flint était assez intelligente pour comprendre lorsqu'elle était congédiée. Elle remercia Mr Craft pour son temps et sa confiance, fit la promesse d'écrire son meilleur papier, et sortit du bureau.

Enfin, elle allait devenir une vraie reporter !

C'est toute impatiente qu'elle chercha du regard Hans Hoffmann dans le grand open-space, son collègue qu'elle allait assister ces prochains jours. Hans était un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la carrière exemplaire : il se donnait corps et âme dans son travail et Malia n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme partenaire de travail.

Elle devrait prendre son mal en patience : Hans s'était absenté.

Elle retourna donc à son bureau, accolé à celui de Aylee Selwyn. Elles avaient le même âge et étaient arrivées au journal au même moment. A Poudlard, elles n'étaient pas amies. Malia était une Serpentard sociable et passionnée, alors que Aylee était une Poufsouffle timide et solitaire. Là où Malia rêvait de devenir une reporter de terrain, Aylee se confortait dans l'écriture de papiers sans jamais rencontrer personne. Malgré leurs différences, la proximité forcée aidant, elles étaient devenues bonnes copines.

Malia s'empressa donc de partager la nouvelle avec elle.

\- C'est super ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer des joueurs célèbres !

Aylee s'extasiait toujours sur les joueurs de Quidditch qui étaient à ses yeux des célébrités inaccessibles (et pour cause, elle écrivait constamment sur eux sans jamais les rencontrer !). Malia était moins emballée par cet aspect-là car elle habituée à côtoyer des joueurs connus par le biais de son frère.

Oui, Malia Flint allait pouvoir rencontrer les joueurs célèbres du club de Flaquemare et elle était impatiente.

Mais parmi eux, il y avait une rencontre qu'elle redoutait.

La star de l'équipe, Olivier Dubois.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Hans Hoffmann avait été absent toute la journée et Malia avait dû attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir partager son enthousiasme avec lui. A peine avait-il mis un pied dans le bureau ce mercredi-matin là, que Malia se précipita vers lui pour tout lui raconter.

Il sembla surpris par la nouvelle mais l'accueillit avec un sourire. Hans Hoffmann n'était pas du genre bavard avec ses collègues mais il était toujours ravi de pouvoir aider une nouvelle herbe à pousser dans le milieu. A ses yeux, Malia devait sûrement être une très jeune journaliste qui avait encore ses preuves à faire et beaucoup à apprendre. C'était le cas; et Malia était ravie de pouvoir apprendre de lui.

\- Je suis si impatiente, ça va être super ! Conclut-elle.

Hans fit un sourire à sa remarque.

\- Oui, on se retrouve ici lundi à huit heures, et on ira ensemble ensemble au centre d'entraînement. Je te laisserai une copie des informations préliminaires pour que tu connaisses un peu l'environnement.

Malia le remercia et prit congé.

Elle était impatiente de se lancer ! Mais d'ici là, elle avait encore du travail à faire...

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- C'est moooooi !

Malia Flint était en train de potasser le dossier que lui avait laissé Hans Hoffmann lorsque la voix de sa meilleure amie résonna dans tout son appartement. Freya Wilbert n'était pas du genre à sonner à la porte : elle entrait en trombe sans rien demander à personne. Elles étaient trop proches et trop familières l'une envers l'autre pour se soucier des règles de politesse élémentaires. Elles étaient amies depuis Poudlard. A l'époque, Freya était à Gryffondor et lui avait mené la guerre pendant deux ans avant de réaliser à quel point Malia Flint pouvait être exceptionnelle. Leur rivalité avait laissé place à une amitié forte que rien n'avait pu ternir toutes ces années.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la tête plongée dans des papiers ? C'est le week-end ! Ce soir on va chez Jones, ça va être la soirée de l'année !

Le vieux canapé s'affaissa davantage lorsque Freya pris place à sa droite. Elle avait revêtue une robe noire et s'était élégamment maquillée; Malia était encore en pyjama avec les cheveux sales : elles allaient être en retard à la dite soirée. Ca n'avait pas d'importance : Flint et Wilbert étaient connues pour être deux électrons libres et personne ne leur en tiendrait rigueur.

\- Je me prépare pour la semaine prochaine... Figures-toi que je vais sur le terrain ! Je vais passer une semaine entière auprès d'une équipe de Quidditch !

L'annonce de Malia fut suivit de cris de joie de la part de Freya et d'une embrassade de fierté. Freya n'avait aucune carrière définie ni aucune ambition particulière, alors elle partageait celle de Malia comme si c'était la sienne.

\- C'est super ! Où ça ?

Malia lui montra les papiers étalés sur la table.

\- Flaquemare !

Ce n'était pas son club préféré, et l'équipe n'était située qu'au milieu du tableau du classement national mais c'était un très bon début pour sa carrière. Malia avait un rêve bien précis; elle ne voulait pas devenir rédactrice-en-chef comme la majorité des journalistes; elle, elle rêvait de devenir journaliste internationale et d'effectuer la couverture des plus grands événements - notamment la coupe de monde de Quidditch ! Flaquemare serait la première étape dans son projet de carrière.

\- Bravo ! Ils sont canons en plus, lança Freya en s'emparant d'une photo de l'équipe.

Freya était une croqueuse d'hommes, là où Malia était plus sage et n'avait connu qu'une seule relation dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas que les hommes ne l'intéressait pas, mais plutôt qu'elle préférait concentrer son énergie ailleurs.

\- Oh non, c'est Olivier Dubois ? Demanda t-elle en pointant son doigt sur le capitaine de l'équipe.

Malia acquiesça avec une grimace.

Fraye et elle ne connaissaient pas personnellement Olivier Dubois, il y avait trop de différence d'âge entre eux (il était en dernière année à Poudlard lorsqu'elles étaient en deuxième année), mais elles en connaissaient assez à son sujet. Marcus Flint ne tarissait pas de critiques à son égard et tout Poudlard s'était mis d'accord pour penser que la rivalité entre Flint et Dubois entrerait dans la légende. Alors, naturellement, Malia avait revêtu la haine que son frère aîné portait à Olivier Dubois (qui était toujours d'actualité, maintenant qu'ils étaient rivaux sur le plan professionnel) alors que Freya, par soucis de contradiction, préférait prendre le parti de son ancien camarade de Gryffondor.

\- Marcus va être vert ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et changèrent de sujet, Malia refermant le dossier qu'elle attendait avec autant d'impatience. Elle rêvait d'être lundi pour commencer ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, mais d'ici là, elle avait tout le temps de faire la fête ! Flaquemare et le reste arriveraient bien assez vite.


	2. Chapitre 1 (La rencontre)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Je vous remercie pour vos lectures, vos follows, et aussi pour les reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir; l'écriture est un passe-temps très gourmand et quand on reçoit des avis, ça efface l'impression d'écrire "dans le vide".

**Constelo** ahaha, nous avons les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes il faut croire, on a les mêmes chouchous ^^ Je compte sur toi pour me garder dans le droit chemin; merci d'être passée par là :D

**evasamui14** merci pour ton petit mot, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira aussi :)

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** ta photo de profil est excellente ! J'ai aussi une passion pour les fanfictions avec Olivier Dubois, malheureusement je trouve qu'elles sont rares (ou alors elle mette en scène le couple OlivierMarcus, et je suis pas fan). J'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'écrire une petite histoire sur lui, et j'aime les histoires d'amour compliquée et pleine de préjugés ahaha. J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Le chapitre 3 est quasiment terminé, j'attends un petit peu avant de le poster ! :) Et si vous me suivez sur _**Silly Ginger and Haughty Viper**_, sachez que je viens de poster un nouveau chapitre là-bas aussi ! Comme pour mes autres histoires, vous pouvez suivre l'avancée des chapitres sur mon profil :)

Bonne lecture à tous, et à très vite ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : ****LA RENCONTRE**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Lorsqu'elle débarqua au bureau ce lundi-matin là, Malia avait bien du mal à contenir sa joie et son impatience. Elle était comme une enfant toute agitée le matin de Noël, qui n'avait trouvé le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, et qui s'était empressée de sortir du lit. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'avancer le temps.

Hans se trouvait déjà au bureau lorsqu'elle s'y présenta. Il avait toujours une tenue élégante au travail, quelque chose de distingué et sobre, mais il avait revêtu ce matin-là une tenue bien plus décontractée. Malia se sentit rougir face à lui, constatant qu'elle avait dû commettre un impair : fière et désireuse de faire une bonne impression, elle avait enfilé sa tenue la plus chic et la plus professionnelle. Le sourcils de Hans se froncèrent lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui pour le saluer.

\- Pardonne-moi mon impolitesse, mais ta tenue est bien trop habillée pour notre mission. Quand on est journaliste sur le terrain, c'est important de se fondre dans le décor.

Elle baissa la tête comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle avait été si concentrée sur l'idée de bien faire qu'elle en avait oublié les règles élémentaires. Un journaliste qui se remarquait trop ne pouvait pas faire oublier sa présence et, de ce fait, pouvait manquer quelques moments croustillants.

\- Allez, c'est pas grave, c'est le premier jour, et les joueurs vont se méfier de nous de toutes façons ! La réconforta Hans en voyant sa mine déconfite.

Parmi le dossier qu'il lui avait donné avant le week-end (et qu'elle connaissait presque par coeur à force de s'y plonger), elle avait lu avec attention la note explicative de leur reportage.

Le club de Flaquemare connaissait une période sensible : les résultats de match ne permettaient aucune avancée sur le tableau de classement et certains investisseurs commençaient à vouloir se retirer. La communication autour de l'équipe devenait délicate également : la poursuiveuse-star de l'équipe, Sofia Martinez, avait quitté le club quelques mois plus tôt pour rejoindre les Harpies de Holyhead et ne manquait pas une occasion de dénoncer la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait à Flaquemare. Le club avait donc passé un accord avec le _Quidditch's Times_ : il ouvrait entièrement ses portes aux journalistes, en échange d'un article conséquent sur le club dans le prochain numéro, pour redorer sa réputation. Malia et Hans allaient pouvoir assister aux entraînements, aux coulisses et côtoyer les joueurs pendant une semaine entière !

\- Malia ? On y va ?

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Hans et Malia étaient arrivés tôt au centre d'entraînement du club de Flaquemare. Si tôt en fait que personne n'était encore arrivé. Ils se retrouvèrent à la porte et Malia tourna un regard interrogateur vers Hans. S'était-il trompé d'horaire ? Il semblait bien trop professionnel pour ne pas être à cheval sur ce genre de détail. En réalité, Hans avait autre chose en tête :

\- Pour un reportage de cette ampleur, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions découvrir le décor avant les joueurs. Ils commencent l'entraînement vers onze heures, ça nous laisse plus d'une heure pour découvrir le centre. Il faut repérer les endroits intéressants, notamment où entendre sans être vus, compris ?

Malia acquiesça. Le rôle de reporter de terrain impliquait parfois un peu d'espionnage. Les scoops les plus croustillants ne résultaient jamais d'une interview : ils venaient d'une conversation entendue, ou d'une scène vue, alors que personne n'aurait dû en être témoin. Même si elle savait que cette curiosité journalistique pouvait être déplacée (il s'agissait d'empiéter sur la vie privée...) elle était très excitée à l'idée de jouer à l'espionne pendant quelques jours. C'était le jeu après tout ! Les joueurs de Quidditch jouissaient d'une grande popularité, et le revers de la médaille était d'avoir très peu d'intimité.

Ils avancèrent vers la porte principale, où un sorcier de sécurité était posté à l'entrée. Il leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Hans fouilla dans sa cape pour en sortir sa carte de journaliste.

\- Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec Mrs Zelda. Nous sommes les journalistes du _Quidditch's Times_.

Mrs Amara Zelda était l'actuelle entraîneur du club de Flaquemare. Après une brillante carrière en tant que joueuse de Quidditch, elle avait pris sa retraite en devenant entraîneur : une reconversion dont rêvait la plupart des joueurs. Elle avait hérité du poste en début de saison et Malia savait quelle pression devait peser sur ses épaules. Les dirigeants du club comptaient sur elle pour faire remonter l'équipe dans le classement : deux mois après le début de saison, l'équipe stagnait pourtant sur le milieu du tableau, loin des rêves de podium.

\- Bien, répondit le sorcier de sécurité.

Il les laissa entrer.

A l'intérieur, les locaux semblaient vides.

Malia avait déjà visité quelques centres d'entrainement, notamment lorsqu'elle allait voir son frère, mais ils étaient tous différents. Le hall de celui-ci était très vaste et sur les murs se trouvaient d'innombrables photos : il s'agissait de toutes les photos d'équipes, année par année, depuis la création du club en 1163. Le mur du fond était réservé aux trophées : vingt-deux pour la coupe de la ligue, et deux pour la coupe d'Europe. Malia s'en approcha, assez impressionnée. Son frère évoluait dans une très bonne équipe, mais aucune n'avait le palmarès de Flaquemare. Cette histoire de réussite était à double tranchant : le club de Flaquemare avait d'autant plus la pression pour obtenir de bons résultats. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'aucune coupe n'avait été ramenée.

La jeune journaliste qu'elle était se laissa distraire par l'importance du lieu mais Hans la ramena à la réalité.

\- Flaquemare tient énormément à sa sécurité et son intimité. Le centre est organisé autour du terrain de Quidditch. La partie est est entièrement réservée aux joueurs : il y a les vestiaires, les salles d'entraînement en intérieur, le matériel etc. A l'ouest, ce sont les locaux administratifs : le président du club, le service recrutement et communication. La partie ouest ne nous intéresse pas.

Le hall se divisait effectivement en deux parties distinctes : un long couloir partait sur la droite, et un autre sur la gauche. Ils prirent celui de gauche pour aller découvrir l'espace des joueurs.

Malia pensait qu'ils allaient visiter des locaux anciens et sombres, mais Flaquemare avait beaucoup dépensé dans la modernisation de son centre d'entraînement. Au bout de deux mètres, le mur droit du couloir disparaissait complètement, remplacé par une baie vitrée interminable qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle fut tant émerveillée par la vue qu'elle resta un instant immobile à l'observer.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Hans.

Et il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner cet homme d'expérience.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia arpentait seule les couloirs car Hans avait souhaité qu'ils se séparent. Il était préférable qu'ils s'imprègnent tous les deux des lieux à leur façon. Elle était un peu inquiète à l'idée de se faire remarquer mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que les locaux étaient vides. Les joueurs n'arriveraient que dans plusieurs dizaines de minutes et personne d'autre ne venait jamais visiter ce côte-là du centre. Elle songea que le club manquait peut-être de sécurité à cet égard, mais c'était un point faible que Hans et elle pourraient tirer à leur avantage.

Son carnet de notes en main, elle griffonnait les lieux qu'elle jugeait les plus intéressants comme postes d'observation. Elle remarqua par exemple que le vestiaire des joueurs donnait sur une petite loge : un endroit idéal pour entendre ce qui se disait dans l'intimité d'une équipe sans être remarqué.

Elle était en train d'examiner la disposition du vestiaire de l'intérieur (et de la dessiner sur son carnet) lorsqu'une porte claqua.

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans les vestiaires, mais ce n'était pas Hans.

Le nouvel arrivant avait une grande stature, les cheveux en brosse et un air concentré. C'étaient les signes les plus distinctifs d'Olivier Dubois, gardien et capitaine de l'équipe. Malia le reconnut sans mal : elle l'avait déjà vu en vrai à d'innombrables reprises entre sa première et sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et connaissait le physique de la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch de la ligue.

Les photos ne faisaient pas tout à fait honneur au personnage. Sur le papier, il avait toujours un sourire figé - forcé en fait. Dans la vraie vie, Olivier Dubois avait le regard perçant et une barbe naissante qui fit prendre conscience à Malia qu'il avait vieilli - elle aussi d'ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu en face d'elle, Olivier Dubois était un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Il en avait huit de plus désormais. Physiquement il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'était quelques marques de virilité qu'il n'avait pas à l'époque : sa barbe, sa mâchoire plus carrée et son assurance plus diffuse. Il n'avait certainement pas changé de personnalité non plus : c'était de notoriété publique que Olivier Dubois était un fanatique de Quidditch - presque maladif d'après certain. Il parlait Quidditch, pensait Quidditch, dormait Quidditch.

\- Oh, bonjour ! Lâcha Malia, avec la forte impression d'être une enfant prise en faute.

Elle ne faisait rien de mal à proprement parler, mais elle devait clairement donner l'impression d'être en train de fouiner - d'ailleurs, c"était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Olivier la dévisagea et elle se sentit rougir. Il ne sembla pas la reconnaître mais comment lui en vouloir ? Elle avait énormément changé entre ses douze ans et ses vingt ans. Elle était une enfant quand il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois; désormais elle était une jeune femme. Et elle était si éloignée physiquement de son frère Marcus (leur seul point commun étant leurs cheveux noirs) qu'il ne risquait pas de faire le rapprochement avec son pire ennemi.

\- Ce sont les vestiaires ici. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Il était méfiant mais pas agressif. Elle rangea son carnet de notes avant qu'il ne puisse lire ce qu'elle avait noté.

\- Je suis journaliste pour le _Quidditch's Times_. Mon collègue et moi-même commençons un reportage aujourd'hui, je faisais simplement l'état des lieux, répondit-elle avec son sourire le plus éblouissant.

Il hocha la tête d'un air qui voulait sans doute dire "je vois". Les joueurs de l'équipe avaient été informés de l'arrivée de deux journalistes du _Quidditch's Times_ : ils s'en accommodaient, sans toutefois s'en réjouir. Journaliste et joueur de Quidditch ne faisaient pas bon ménage : le premier tentait toujours de découvrir les vilains petits secrets du second pour les révéler au grand jour.

Malia avait une foule de questions qu'elle voulait poser à Olivier Dubois. Elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment (la vieille rancoeur de Marcus avait fini par déteindre sur elle) mais il était capitaine et elle voulait donner le meilleur d'elle-même pour ce reportage. Elle savait que l'endroit n'était pas approprié, mais un journaliste ne devait-il pas saisir toutes les occasions ?

Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir sa plume et son carnet lorsque la porte claqua de nouveau.

Hans venait d'arriver.

Un instant il sembla perplexe face à la scène, et il fit un geste de main discret en direction de Malia pour lui faire comprendre de ranger ses affaires. Hans avait plus d'expérience et il savait que commencer par poser des questions n'était jamais la meilleure approche.

\- Ah, Malia, tu es là ! Bonjour Mr Dubois ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Hans Hoffmann, du _Quidditch's Times_. Ma collègue et moi-même cherchons Mrs Zelda pour faire le point avec elle.

Olivier se gratta l'arrière de la tête. La présence des journalistes l'ennuyait et il voulait s'en débarrasser.

\- Elle va arriver bientôt. Vous devriez l'attendre dans le hall principal.

Hans le remercia pour l'information et invita Malia à le suivre vers la sortie. La jeune journaliste s'exécuta, soutenant au passage le regard d'Olivier qui la dévisageait. Il semblait curieux, un peu intrigué même. Venait-il enfin de faire le lien entre la journaliste qu'il avait découvert dans le vestiaire et la jeune soeur de son ennemi juré ? Elle aurait bientôt la réponse.


	3. Chapitre 2 (L'identité)

Bonjour !

Je vous retrouve ici avec le chapitre 2 ! :) Ca va vite à écrire, vu que les chapitres sont courts ! C'est plus motivant pour moi, et ça fait de la lecture plus régulière pour vous ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire, j'attends vos avis :) Je ne sais pas quand la suite va arriver, mais je fais au mieux !

Pour info, _**Silly Ginger and Haughty Viper**_ a aussi été mis à jour récemment !

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** Merci pour ta review ! :) Effectivement, ça va vite pour la rencontre, mais cette fanfiction sera uniquement de la romance donc je n'avais pas envie d'écrire "de la matière" sans intérêt ^^ Ca n'empêche que je compte rester aussi réaliste que possible dans le rapprochement des personnages, et qu'il y aura des scènes qui ne concerneront pas directement Olivier et Malia ! J'espère donc que la "rapidité" des scènes ne te fera pas fuir :)

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : ****L'IDENTITE**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Il ne faut jamais commencer par poser des questions. L'idéal c'est de construire une discussion pour mettre en confiance. Quand le reportage s'étale sur plusieurs jours, il vaut mieux consacrer la première journée à l'observation. Nous commencerons les interviews mercredi seulement. Les observer nous permettra de trouver les questions les plus pertinentes.

Hans parlait d'une voix ferme mais pas autoritaire : exactement le genre de ton qu'il fallait employer avec Malia. Elle n'avait jamais été très respectueuse des ordres et de l'autorité. Déjà à Poudlard, elle ne respectait jamais l'heure du couvre-feu ni l'interdiction de jeter des sorts dans les couloirs, et son comportement rebelle lui avait valu de nombreuses retenues ! Mais la relation de tuteur qu'elle commençait à construire avec Hans lui plaisait. Ses conseils étaient sensés, et il n'était pas constamment sur son dos. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur partenaire de terrain pour son premier reportage !

\- Est-ce que je vais réaliser des interviews seule ? Demanda t-elle, avide de se faire sa propre expérience.

Son impatience était probablement son pire défaut.

\- On discutera de notre organisation ce soir. Voilà Mrs Zelda.

Hans désigna du menton une femme qui venait d'entrer dans le hall. Amara Zelda était une femme sublime. Avec sa peau foncée, sa coupe moderne (rasée sur les côtés, laissant une banane sur le dessus) et son style vestimentaire à faire pâlir n'importe quelle femme, elle avait de quoi impressionner ! Elle devait approcher de la cinquantaine mais son âge ne se lisait nullement sur elle. Malgré elle, malgré toute la préparation qu'elle avait mise dans le dossier, et tout ce qu'elle avait appris de Amara Zelda en peu de temps, Malia ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir vivement impressionnée.

Elle se serait sentie idiote si, à a droite, Hans n'avait pas eu exactement la même réaction. Il resta fixe, l'air un peu hébété et mit un moment à serrer la main que Mrs Zelda lui tendait. Visiblement le charisme de l'entraîneur de l'équipe ne le laissait pas indifférent.

\- Bonjour, vous devez être Hans Hoffmann et...

Mrs Zelda se tourna vers Malia d'un air interrogateur. Au moment de préparer ce reportage, Mr Craft pensait sûrement que Hans s'y rendrait seul. Malia ne devait sa présence ici qu'à son insistance pour venir.

\- Malia Flint, se présenta t-elle en tendant la main à son tour.

Mrs Zelda avait une poigne ferme. Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Flint ? Comme Marcus Flint ?

Malia acquiesça. La question revenait à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait son nom. Elle n'était pas jalouse mais fière de la célébrité de son frère. Marcus est un joueur hors pair et elle l'avait toujours admiré. Ils partageaient la même passion, mais pas le même talent. Alors Malia préférait admirer ce qu'elle n'avait pas, plutôt que de jalouser, et Marcus le lui rendait bien : il prenait soin d'elle comme personne.

\- C'est mon frère, précisa t-elle.

Hans lui jeta un coup d'oeil en biais. Il n'ignorait pas la relation qui l'unissait au célèbre joueur de Quidditch : tout le monde au bureau était au courant. Lors de ses premiers jours au _Quidditch's Times_, Malia avait été engloutie par une montagne de questions au sujet de son frère, mais sa force de caractère et son refus à dévoiler la vie privée de Marcus avaient fait disparaître toutes ces questions intrusives. Désormais, personne ne la questionnait à ce sujet.

En revanche, Malia réalisa qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû révéler sa filiation aussi rapidement au coach de l'équipe.

Mais Mrs Zelda ne sembla ni brusquée ni agacée.

\- Aaah, c'est un très bon joueur ! Mais ça reste entre nous, mon capitaine n'est pas friand de ce rival, fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Malia et Hans échangèrent un regard. La journaliste était toute débutante dans le métier de reporter, mais elle avait l'impression que les choses commençaient bien.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Mrs Zelda les avait retenus pendant presque une heure dans son bureau pour faire le point. Malia pensait que tout avait été organisé en avance, mais elle réalisait maintenant que ce reportage allait être un bras de fer. Sous couvert d'être une femme aimable et accueillante, Mrs Zelda n'était en fait pas ravie de voir deux journalistes venir perturber ses joueurs. Elle les protégeait contre d'éventuels problèmes à venir; car les journalistes apportaient toujours des problèmes. Si Hans et Malia étaient là, c'était par décision du président du club. Mrs Zelda ne comptait pas leur faciliter les choses.

\- Vous aurez accès aux entraînements, vous pourrez parler aux joueurs. En revanche, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à pénétrer dans les vestiaires, et pas autorisés à les accompagner dans leurs vies personnelles. Vos contacts avec eux n'auront lieu que dans ce centre. Pour les interviews, si mes joueurs trouvent certaines questions déplacées, il n'y répondront pas.

Les limites étaient fixées. Hans avait tenté de négocier mais Mrs Zelda était une femme charismatique et convaincante : il s'était finalement incliné. Malia avait été une spectatrice muette : elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour s'imposer, et son jeune âge n'aurait pas aidé.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, nous allons pouvoir aller sur le terrain. Les joueurs sont arrivés !

Mrs Zelda désigna de la main la grande baie vitrée au fond de son bureau. Le terrain de Quidditch était l'élément central du centre d'entraînement : à part le hall principal, tout le reste du centre avait une partie vitrée permettant une vue directe sur le terrain. Invités à s'approcher, Malia et Hans purent constater que le bureau de l'entraîneur offrait la meilleure vue sur le terrain. D'ici, rien ne devait échapper à Mrs Zelda. Même quand elle était dans son bureau, elle pouvait toujours avoir un oeil sur les entraînements.

Les joueurs étaient déjà arrivés. En plus des titulaires, il y avait aussi l'équipe de réserve : ils étaient quatorze en tout. Malia regarda les silhouettes évoluer dans les airs, sur les balais, s'échangeant les balles. Même si les silhouettes étaient assez éloignées, il était aisé de reconnaître chacun d'entre eux. Le capitaine, Olivier Dubois, était le seul qui ne semblait pas participer aux échanges mais plutôt surveiller le tout.

\- Allons-y !

Hans et Malia s'écartèrent de cette vue pour suivre Mrs Zelda qui sortait du bureau.

A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs, Malia ne parvenait pas à regarder droit devant elle : ses yeux restaient fixés sur les joueurs. Voir une partie de Quidditch n'était pas juste une distraction pour elle; c'était vraiment un plaisir passionnel que de voir les joueurs effectuer des figures, s'échanger les balles avec aisance et de compter les points pour ne jamais perdre le fil du match. Les Flint baignaient depuis tout petits dans le Quidditch. C'était en partie pour ça qu'ils étaient un peu mis à l'écart de la bonne société (ça, et le fait qu'ils avaient une vision moderne du monde).

Une porte vitrée était dissimulée au milieu de la grande baie : ils entrèrent sur le terrain par cet espace. Les joueurs remarquèrent immédiatement les nouveaux arrivants; sans doute qu'ils attendaient la venue de leur coach.

Malia sentait qu'elle avait un sourire idiot sur le visage mais elle ne parvenait pas à se contenir. Elle n'était jamais su faire semblant, et était une très mauvaise menteuse.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Par ici je vous prie.

Mrs Zelda fit un grand signe de main en direction des joueurs pour qu'ils descendant de leurs balais. Tous s'exécutèrent dans la seconde. Visiblement le charisme de Mrs Zelda avait aussi effet sur eux.

Quand les joueurs furent rassemblés autour d'eux en demi-cercle, Mrs Zelda prit la parole.

\- Je vous présente les deux journalistes du _Quidditch's Times_ qui vont passer une semaine avec nous. Voici Hans Hoffmann et Malia Flint.

A la simple évocation de son nom, Malia sentit une paire d'yeux en particulier se fixer sur elle avec une intensité à faire pâlir plus d'un sorcier. Mais Malia avait grandi avec Marcus Flint : elle était habituée à ne pas se laisser faire et elle soutint le regard d'Olivier Dubois avec fermeté. Elle n'avait pas honte d'être une Flint, pas honte d'être la jeune soeur de Marcus ! Elle savait que Olivier Dubois n'accepterait pas sa présence mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser tout gâcher. Elle avait trop besoin de réaliser un reportage de qualité pour abandonner à cause de cette difficulté.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, trop peu que les autres remarquent, mais trop longtemps pour deux inconnus. Malia pouvait presque voir le cheminement se faire dans l'esprit d'Olivier : ils ne s'étaient presque jamais parlés à Poudlard, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer son existence car il connaissait trop bien son ennemi. La jeune soeur de son rival, la petite gamine agaçante, était devenue journaliste et se tenait droit devant lui.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment, Olivier détourna les yeux.

C'était une bien maigre victoire, mais Malia ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Hans et Malia étaient installés sur un banc en tant que simples observateurs depuis des heures. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler aux joueurs, seulement de les observer jouer. Même si Malia adorait le Quidditch, l'entraînement était très répétitif : elle s'ennuyait. Sans oser le dire, Hans semblait ressentir la même chose. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva pour aller prendre un autre point d'observation et se dégourdir les jambes.

Malia resta seule sur le banc un moment, observant les joueurs. Certains prenaient des pauses de temps en temps, et selle sentait parfois des regards la dévisager (certains de manière curieuse, d'autres clairement méfiants). Finalement, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle.

Son nez retroussé et sa coupe droite lui donnait un air innocent, mais Malia connaissait assez l'historique de Thomas Darcy pour ne pas s'y fier. Ancien Poufsouffle, de deux ans de plus qu'elle, ils avaient étudié à Poudlard ensemble mais ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole. A l'époque, Malia avait vaguement eu le béguin pour lui : il était un très bon joueur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle et était joli garçon, il n'en fallait pas plus pour la faire craquer. Mais dès sa sixième année, Thomas Darcy avait révélé son âme de bourreau de coeur et elle s'était lassée. Les séducteurs, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé !

\- Salut, Flint ! Tu sais qu'avec un nom pareil, tu ne vas pas te faire que des amis ici ?

La familiarité qu'il lui témoignait mit Malia mal à l'aise. Intégrer les journalistes n'était jamais une partie de plaisir pour un joueur de Quidditch normalement constitué; il le faisait avec une aisance qui indiquait que ses intentions n'étaient pas tout à faire claires.

Il se pencha vers elle, sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne les laisserai pas - trop - t'embêter !

Et il se recula avec un grand sourire.

Malia n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et - sans en être tout à fait sûre - elle avait l'impression que Thomas Darcy tentait de flirter avec elle. L'intention la flattait bien sûr (c'était son ancien béguin, et un joueur célèbre de Quidditch !) mais elle était habituée à ignorer ce genre de séducteur, si habituel dans le milieu, et qu'elle avait déjà rencontré aux soirées de son frère.

Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle avait tout intérêt à se le mettre dans la poche, aussi elle répondit par un sourire ravi.

\- Merci, mais personne ne me fait peur, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait brave.

La remarque de Thomas Darcy concernait évidemment Olibier Dubois (même si il n'était pas à exclure que d'autres joueurs aient un différend avec Marcus) et Malia ne le craignait pas du tout. Au pire, il rendrait juste son reportage plus difficile à mettre en oeuvre. Mais en tant que personne, il ne risquait pas de l'intimider. Personne ne pouvait intimider Malia Flint. Elle avait bien des défauts mais elle n'était ni timide, ni réservée.

\- C'est parce que tu ne nous connais pas encore, souffla Thomas en s'éloignant.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Malia ? Je ne t'ai pas encore posé la question, mais est-ce que tu connais personnellement certains de ces joueurs ?

Hans et elle venaient de passer plus de deux heures à faire le point sur la semaine qui les attendait et Malia était fatiguée. Les bureaux étaient vides puisqu'ils étaient rentrés bien après l'heure de sortie habituelle des employés. Ils avaient passé la journée assis sur un banc à observer les joueurs s'entraîner. Après les avoir présenté, Mrs Zelda leur avait témoigné que peu d'intérêt. Malia était certaine que la coach ne comptait peur leur faciliter la tâche, bien au contraire. Mais elle avait réussi à dompter son impatience et avait suivi les conseils de Hans en se contentant d'observer. Elle avait même pris quelques notes concernant les joueurs et leurs techniques de jeu.

Leur petite réunion en tête-à-tête venait de prendre fin, et ils étaient en train d'enfiler leurs capes lorsque la question était soudainement venue à l'esprit de Hans.

\- Oh, non, pas vraiment. Dubois est le grand rival de mon frère depuis toujours, je l'ai croisé à Poudlard. J'ai fait mes études en même temps que certains d'entre eux, mais on ne s'est jamais parlé. Je n'en connais aucun, à part Sophie Manson que j'ai déjà croisé à une soirée chez mon frère.

La quasi-totalité des joueurs de l'équipe de réserve étaient plus âgés que Dubois : Malia ne risquait pas de les avoir croisé à Poudlard. Pour l'équipe titulaire, c'était différent : elle en connaissait la plupart car ils avaient été joueurs dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison au temps de Poudlard. En revanche, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé; à l'instar de Thomas Darcy. Il n'y avait qu'avec Sophie Manson (l'attrapeuse) que Malia avaient eu quelques contacts - et encore, très limités.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. Je crois que Dubois va se méfier, d'autant plus avec ta présence, mais on va bien trouver un moyen de l'amadouer !

Trouver un moyen d'amadouer Olivier Dubois : c'était là une bien belle mission.


	4. Chapitre 3 (L'animosité)

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 3 de cette histoire, en espérant que ça vous plaira :) Vous me direz si vous êtes du côté de Malia ou de Dubois ahaha

**Constelo** je n'oserai pas le spoiler alert, mais c'est une théorie intéressante pour Darcy ahaha ! Merci de prendre le temps de mettre des petits mots, t'es un amour :)

J'ai déjà rédigé le chapitre 4 (il manque la relecture) donc j'espère vous le poster bientôt. Pour _Silly Ginger and Haughty Viper_, le chapitre est bieeeen avancé, mais comme il est d'humeur plus maussade, j'ai plus de mal à me remettre dans l'écriture ! J'en profite donc pour avancer cette fanfiction-là, en fonction de mon humeur !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'ANIMOSITE**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, Malia avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Et c'était presque le cas : son excitation de la journée ne l'avait pas motivée à aller au lit tôt, et malgré tous ses efforts pour rejoindre le pays des rêves, elle n'y était parvenue que très tard dans la nuit. Pour une journée normale, la jeune Flint se serait sans doute faite portée pâle tant la fatigue l'accablait, mais avec un projet aussi exceptionnel en cours, elle décida de se bouger les fesses pour prendre une douche bien chaude.

Une fois habillée, les cheveux propres et légèrement maquillée, elle était parvenue à masquer les dégâts de sa nuit peu reposante. Et la joie l'emplit de nouveau alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner (un thé bien chaud et des scones, comme d'habitude) : elle feuilletait les notes qu'elle avait prise la veille en compagnie de Hans et se réjouissait du programme qu'ils avaient établi. En réalité, ils n'avaient pas précisé grand chose à part qu'ils commenceraient les interviews le mercredi, et qu'ils récolteraient des témoignages sur l'équipe dans leur entourage (professionnel, pas privé) le jeudi. Ce que Malia attendait avec le plus d'impatience, c'était le match du dimanche : Hans et elle auraient le privilège d'être au plus près des joueurs lors de la confrontation entre Flaquemare et les Canons de Chudley (qui était en troisième position du championnat global).

\- Salut Malia, la salua Aylee lorsqu'elle arriva dans les locaux du _Quidditch's Times_.

Malia n'arrivait pas à cacher son bonheur et sa fierté d'être reporter de terrain : elle était tout sourire. Ses collègues le remarquèrent et la saluèrent avec chaleur. Contrairement à d'autres journaux où la concurrence faisait rage entre les collègues pour se démarquer, le _Quidditch's Times_ avait une bonne ambiance. C'était en grande partie grâce au patron, Mr Craft, qui donnait sa chance à tout le monde et insistait sur l'importance du travail d'équipe. Sa devise était _"en recoupant les petites informations que tout le monde a, on fait un scoop !"_

Même si elle aurait adoré papoter avec Aylee pour lui raconter sa première journée, elle n'avait pas le temps. Hans l'attendait déjà à son bureau.

\- Bonjour ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Bien qu'il était un homme avec assez d'expérience pour ne plus se réjouir de tous ses reportages comme du premier, Hans sembla touché par la joie communicative de sa jeune collègue. Quand Mr Craft lui avait annoncé ce partenariat, Hans n'avait pas été ravi : il craignait de devoir chapeauter quelqu'un (il n'avait jamais été doué pour ça) mais finalement, l'enthousiasme de Malia en faisait une partenaire de terrain très agréable.

\- Bonjour Malia ! Bien mieux la tenue !

En contraste avec sa tenue bien trop habillée de la veille, Malia avait revêtu un simple jean et un pull noir près du corps. Elle espérait mieux se fondre dans la masse ainsi : sa tenue décontractée ferait sûrement mieux oublier son professionnalisme auprès des joueurs.

\- Allons-y !

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Le sorcier de sécurité refusa de les laisser entrer lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant le centre. Il leur expliqua que les portes leur seraient ouvertes uniquement lorsque Mrs Zelda viendrait les chercher. Le visage d'Hans se ferma face à cette mauvaise nouvelle : ils n'avaient passé qu'une journée au centre et déjà leur marge de manoeuvre était drastiquement réduite. Mrs Zelda s'était arrangée pour les contrôler et toujours savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils auraient peu l'occasion de traîner dans les couloirs pour entendre ce qui se passait loin du public.

\- Ca tombe mal, fit Malia en accusant le coup.

Elle était toujours aussi heureuse de participer à ce reportage mais était un peu déconfite par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Mrs Zelda les avait accueilli avec beaucoup de chaleur et elle pensait que la seule difficulté viendrait du capitaine de l'équipe, mais en réalité il y avait toujours plusieurs obstacles dans la mission d'un journaliste. Hans et elle en faisaient les frais.

\- Je pense que Dubois lui a signalé qu'on était arrivés en avance pour repérer les lieux.

Malia rougit à la remarque. Etait-ce elle qui avait tout gâché en se faisant surprendre ? Elle n'aimait pas les reproches déguisés, mais le début d'affection qu'elle portait à Hans calma son agacement.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda t-elle, comme une enfant à la recherche de la fierté parentale.

Même si elle détestait avoir tort (qui ça ne dérangeait pas franchement ?), elle savait qu'elle était là avant tout pour apprendre. L'échec et les erreurs ne lui plaisaient pas, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient essentiels à son parcours. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle s'en rende compte le plus tôt possible pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs à l'avenir.

\- Non Malia. Il vaut mieux être un journaliste qui se faire surprendre à traîner, qu'un journaliste qui se fait surprendre à se cacher. Tu as bien réagi en expliquant ta présence à Dubois. C'est juste que...

Hans lui jeta un regard en biais. Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais il fallait qu'il le dise.

\- ... à mon avis, la relation qu'il entretient avec ton frère ne va pas nous faciliter les choses.

En tant que personne, Malia représentait une partenaire formidable pour ce reportage. En revanche son identité était clairement un problème pour s'approcher des joueurs. Au Quidditch, il y avait un grand respect du capitaine. Il dirigeait ses joueurs sur le terrain, mais également dans tous les aspects extérieurs en lien avec le Quidditch. Si Dubois se fermait complètement aux interviews et aux échanges avec eux, il y avait fort à parier que ses coéquipiers l'imiteraient. Être une Flint était une fierté pour Malia, mais elle sentait que dans le cas présent ce n'était pas un avantage. Olivier Dubois n'aurait pas aimé la présence d'une journaliste de toutes façons; qu'elle s'appelle Flint devait être le pompon pour lui.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais limiter les contacts avec lui, je me chargerai de son interview.

La conclusion de Hans n'appelait à aucune contestation, et Malia ne comptait pas en faire : interviewer Dubois ne l'enchantait guère. Elle était sûre que le gardien se montrerait fermé, avec des réponses courtes et sans intérêt. Elle préférait nettement interroger des joueurs plus bavards et moins méfiants, ce qui lui donnerait davantage de matière pour son papier.

\- Ca marche ! Dit-elle, ravie d'être déchargée de ce poids.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Après dix minutes d'attente, Mrs Zelda était venue les chercher. Elle se montrait toujours aussi souriante et avenante mais les journalistes commençaient à comprendre qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle. En tant qu'ancienne joueuse, elle n'avait peut-être pas gardé que des bons souvenirs de ses rapports avec les journalistes et sa priorité était de protéger l'équipe et de la faire gagner. Les problèmes d'investisseurs et de communication n'étaient pas les siens; sa priorité était ailleurs.

\- Il m'a été demandé de vous inclure dans le processus d'entraînement. Je vous invite donc à me suivre. Avant un match, Mr Dubois et moi-même faisons toujours le point pour décider des stratégies et des points à travailler.

Mrs Zelda semblait avoir un profond respect pour son capitaine, ce qui étonna Malia. Elle savait que sa vision n'avait certainement rien de très objectif, mais elle avait toujours entendu dire que Dubois était beaucoup trop dur avec ses coéquipiers (à Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que ça devait donner dans une équipe professionnelle !) et très têtu concernant les stratégies. Si le coach et le capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch travaillaient toujours ensemble pour obtenir une stratégie efficace, le dernier mot revenait généralement au coach. Malia se demandait si Dubois se laissait amadouer par Mrs Zelda, ou si il arrivait à la persuader que son avis était le plus juste. Elle allait bientôt avoir la réponse.

\- Bonjour Mr Dubois. Vous vous rappelez de Mr Hoffmann et Miss Flint certainement.

Le capitaine de l'équipe était déjà dans la salle quand ils arrivèrent. C'était une petite pièce étroite, qui avait la particularité de ne pas donner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle était bien éclairée mais entièrement fermée en dehors de la porte d'accès. C'était une sécurité un peu élevée, même si chaque équipe était très à cheval sur la confidentialité de ses stratégies.

\- Bonjour, répondit simplement Dubois sans sourire.

Il était debout près d'un grand tableau où il semblait avoir déjà inscrit énormément de choses. Malia connaissait suffisamment le Quidditch et les différentes techniques pour reconnaître les dessins et comprendre à quoi ils faisaient référence. Restait maintenant à savoir comment il comptait mettre ça en oeuvre et dans quelles circonstances.

\- Installez-vous là, je vous prie. Je vous invite à observer en silence, et si vous avez des questions, nous y répondrons à la fin.

Mrs Zelda désigna le fond de l'étroite petite salle où deux chaises semblaient avoir été installées à leur attention. Hans et Malia s'y installèrent. Même si ils étaient situés aussi loin qu'il était possible de Mrs Zelda et d'Olivier Dubois, la salle était si petite que les deux mètres de distance ne leur ferait rien perdre de cet échange.

Avec une désinvolture et une familiarité qui contrastaient avec son image de femme forte et élégante, Mrs Zelda s'assit directement sur l'une des tables pour écouter son capitaine expliquer ses plans.

\- Thomas est très rapide, mais il manque de souplesse. Ginger, c'est l'inverse. Je pense qu'il faudrait créer l'impression de mettre Ginger en point principal d'attaque, et la laisser franchir les lignes de défense des Canons. Ils se concentreront sur elle. Thomas arriverait ensuite par le dessus, et si Ginger a assez de force, et qu'il récupère le Souaffle, c'est un point facile pour nous.

A mesure qu'il parlait, Dubois désignait les dessins qu'il avait réalisé sur le tableau. Il était si concentré dans ses explications qu'il semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence des deux journalistes. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait le fameux Dubois au maximum de son implication dans le Quidditch. Malia comprenait mieux toutes les rumeurs et les critiques qu'elle avait entendu à son propos : même si il tentait de se contenir et réussissait plutôt bien à développer ses plans à l'oral, elle sentait que ses explications manquaient de précision et étaient pleines d'empressement. Dubois n'aimait pas expliquer; il avait directement envie de tester.

Bien qu'elle n'était pas experte en pratique de Quidditch (elle était même carrément nulle dès qu'il s'agissait de monter sur un balai), elle maîtrisait très bien les techniques et stratégies. Elle avait potassé de nombreux ouvrages sur le sujet, avait demandé à Marcus des comptes-rendus pour chacun de ses matchs (à Poudlard, et même après) et ne s'ennuyait jamais d'échanger à ce sujet avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était donc pas perdue dans les explications de Dubois : elle comprenait même parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Elle voyait quelques défauts dans cette tactique mais elle resta silencieuse.

Mrs Zelda posa quelques questions et interrogea son capitaine sur la fiabilité des deux éléments qu'il mettait en avant dans cette stratégie. Si la coach semblait avoir toute confiance en Thomas Darcy, elle semblait plus réservée concernant Ginger Felton (la dernière arrivée de l'équipe, en remplacement de la poursuiveuse qui les avait quitté pour les Harpies). Dubois la rassura, et lui indiqua qu'il se chargerait personnellement de l'entraînement de Ginger.

Presque une heure passa, pendant laquelle Dubois et Mrs Zelda se mirent d'accord sur les stratégies à essayer pour le prochain match. Malia commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait le binôme : Dubois était têtu et semblait certain de chacun de ses choix, et si Mrs Zelda ne remettait jamais ses plans en question, c'était parce que c'était en réalité elle qui semblait les lui souffler. Au final, il était difficile de savoir lequel avait le plus d'influence sur l'autre.

\- Bien, vous avez des questions ? Demanda Mrs Zelda à la fin de la réunion.

Malia en avait des tonnes. Elle en avait concernant les stratégies, les joueurs nommés, concernant Mrs Zelda elle-même, et même concernant Dubois ! Mais un simple coup d'oeil en direction de Hans lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux garder le silence.

\- Aucune, je vous remercie de nous avoir inclus à cette réunion, répondit-il simplement.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Quand est-ce qu'on fera autre chose que regarder ? Demanda Malia, ne pouvant plus contenir son impatience.

Hans et elle étaient de nouveau assis sur le même banc que la veille, et la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à rester immobile. Malia Flint était impatiente, et elle détestait aussi perdre son temps. Or, c'était précisément ce qu'ils faisaient. Être en observation une journée était largement suffisant : Malia avait assez regardé les joueurs évoluer dans les airs pour savoir quelles questions elle voulait leur poser sur leurs techniques de jeu, et commençait à comprendre quelle hiérarchie il existait dans l'équipe.

\- Patience Malia. Je pense que Mrs Zelda nous laissera assister au débriefing d'après-entraînement.

Malia croisa les bras, comme une enfant mécontente qui a été punie.

Après encore une heure d'observation, ses jambes la démangèrent, et elle décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu autour du terrain. Mrs Zelda était dans les airs à observer son équipe et ses joueurs. Dubois participait activement à l'entraînement, mais il allait parfois la rejoindre pour regarder le tableau d'ensemble. Hans et Malia étaient les seuls à être au sol, sauf lorsqu'un joueur descendait pour se désaltérer.

Une centaine de pas plus loin, elle arriva près d'un banc où certains joueurs avaient laissé leurs effets personnels, et près duquel Sophie Manson était en train de croquer dans une pomme pour reprendre des forces.

\- Hé salut Malia ! Lui lança Sophie avec une sincérité touchante.

Malia et elle n'étaient pas amies, mais la jeune Flint était contente de voir quelqu'un qui semblait lui sourire sans arrière-pensée. Elles s'étaient déjà croisées à l'une des soirées organisées par Marcus Flint, mais s'étaient peu parlées. Malia soupçonnait que Marcus et Sophia avaient flirté à une époque et elle n'était jamais curieuse de connaître plus personnellement les conquêtes de son frère. Elle se demanda vaguement si Olivier avait connaissance de la relation qui existait entre son attrapeuse et son pire ennemi, et songea que l'interrogation pourrait être une question intéressante de l'interview. Dubois était-il assez zélé pour vouloir régenter la vie personnelle de ses joueurs ? C'était un grand oui d'après les rumeurs.

Les filles échangèrent quelques banalités, et la conversation dévia vers l'entraînement. Malia expliqua que Hans et elle avaient assisté à la réunion entre Dubois et Mrs Zelda, et se permit un commentaire sur la tactique élaborée par le capitaine :

\- Ca ne marche pas, Ginger n'a pas assez de force pour lancer le Souaffle si haut. Il faut intervenir les places de Thomas et Ginger. Ca n'a aucun sens de le faire de cette façon-là.

Effectivement, depuis le début de l'entraînement, la tactique que Dubois voulait mettre en place ne fonctionnait pas correctement. L'équipe de réserve simulait la défense de l'équipe adverse, et si Ginger arrivait à se glisser derrière les lignes ennemies, et si Thomas arrivait assez rapidement pour attraper le souaffle, Ginger n'arrivait pas à le lancer assez haut pour que son coéquipier le rattrape. Ils avaient fait l'essai presque dix fois; aucun n'avait fonctionné. Malia s'était fait la réflexion dès que Dubois avait proposé cette attaque là : il aurait été plus logique d'inverser les places des deux poursuiveurs.

Le visage tendu de Sophie fit penser à Malia qu'elle avait commis un impair. Ce n'était peut-être pas très professionnel de sa part de critiquer un entraînement d'équipe.

Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

\- Je me passerai de tes conseils en matière de Quidditch, Flint. Et j'aimerais que tu cesses de distraire mes joueurs en plein entraînement.

Olivier Dubois les avait rejoint dans son dos sans qu'elle l'entende arriver (sûrement pour récupérer son attrapeuse, qui perdait son temps au bord du terrain) et semblait n'avoir rien manqué de sa critique. Malia se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, mais elle savait aussi que sa manière de présenter les choses avait été pédante et un peu moqueuse.

La voix d'Olivier était sèche, et elle était certaine qu'elle l'avait vexé. La raison lui imposait de s'excuser pour ne pas partir du mauvais pied avec le capitaine de l'équipe, mais le mal était déjà fait et Dubois et Sophie repartirent dans les airs.

Dépitée, Malia retourna près de Hans. Elle n'osa pas lui avouer qu'elle avait dû faire une encore plus mauvaise impression à Dubois.

L'entraînement se déroula encore de la même façon, répétitif et sans résultat.

Mais à l'heure suivante, Dubois demanda à Thomas et Ginger d'échanger leurs places.


	5. Chapitre 4 (La confrontation)

Salut tout le monde ! :)

Pas de blabla, je vous laisse démarrer la lecture du chapitre. Le prochain est déjà rédigé, il ne manque que la relecture, donc je le posterai quand j'aurai la motivation !

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** ahaha, effectivement Dubois ne va pas faciliter les choses, mais je te laisse découvrir ça dans ce chapitre ;)

**Constelo** Dubois, écouter quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ? Je crois pas ahah (en tout cas, pas celui que j'ai en tête ^^) Il n'avait pas le choix que d'essayer dans le sens inverse au bout d'un moment, mais tu vas voir ça dans ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : LA CONFRONTATION**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Bien consciente d'avoir commis un impair, Malia resta très sage le reste de l'entraînement. Elle cessa de prendre des notes et se concentra sur les joueurs qui évoluaient dans les airs, tentant d'analyser leurs points forts et leurs points faibles. Sophie Manson par exemple, l'attrapeuse, était aussi rapide à repérer le vif d'or qui'à voler vers lui, mais elle était trop distraite et risquait de se prendre un cognard à chaque instant. Aucun joueur n'était parfait et elle s'amusait à relever leurs défauts de jeu. A observer Olivier Dubois, Malia fut bien obligée de reconnaître qu'il était un excellent gardien (mais elle ne l'aurait jamais admis devant son frère) et son seul point faible semblait être la confiance en lui qu'il perdait dès qu'un Souaffle passait sa vigilance. Il lui fallait toujours quelques minutes pour se reprendre.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Hans l'abandonna pour aller parler à Mrs Zelda : il essayait sans doute de la convaincre de les inclure davantage dans d'autres aspects de la vie d'équipe. Malia se retrouva seule sur le banc, regardant les joueurs descendre de leurs balais le sourire aux lèvres, telle une enfant délaissée.

\- Quelle patience Flint ! Je ne pourrais pas rester des heures assis sur un banc.

L'un des joueurs s'était éloigné des autres : Thomas Darcy venait de s'approcher d'elle, témoignant une attention touchante à ne pas la laisser seule. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, bien heureuse de la distraction qu'il lui apportait.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça, répondit-elle en riant.

Thomas ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais à Poudlard elle n'était pas réputée pour sa patience légendaire; bien au contraire. Malia n'était pas du genre explosive ou colérique, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop tirer sur la corde avec elle. Elle pouvait mordre.

\- Vu que tu es si douée à rester assise, peut-être qu'on pourrait...

\- Ah, Thomas, toujours heureux d'accueillir les journalistes !

Un joueur venait d'arriver derrière Thomas et lui cala une main fraternelle sur l'épaule, se moquant de lui au passage. C'était Patrick "Patty" Whitacker, l'un des batteurs titulaires de l'équipe. C'était un ancien Serdaigle de la même promotion que Thomas Darcy. Malia n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses talents de Quidditch avant de sortir de Poudlard, et pour cause : Patty n'avait jamais tenté sa chance pour l'équipe de sa maison. Sa passion pour le Quidditch s'était réellement révélée en quittant l'école, et malgré son manque d'entraînement pendant sa scolarité, le club de Flaquemare l'avait remarqué et l'avait formé pendant deux ans pour en faire un joueur exceptionnel. Patty était un talent brut; il avait encore quelques défauts de jeu grossiers mais l'expérience en ferait l'un des meilleurs batteurs de sa génération.

\- Tu es la soeur de Marcus Flint non ? Tu ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Patty en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Malia n'était pas sûre d'aimer être regardée comme un objet de foire, mais elle y était plutôt habituée. Marcus et elle étaient très différents physiquement : Marcus était petit, trapu, les cheveux très noirs et les yeux aussi sombres, avec des traits forts alors Malia était grande, fine, avaient les yeux bleus, un visage fin et n'avait finalement en commun avec son frère que la couleur de ses cheveux. Il était donc très fréquent que les gens s'arrêtent pour la dévisager dès qu'elle faisait mention de son nom et de leur parenté, cherchant la ressemblance entre elle et le joueur célèbre. En général, ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à trouver l'air de famille.

\- Allez, on y retourne ! J'espère que ton journal fera honneur à notre équipe Flint.

Et Patty repartit, en entraînant Thomas avec lui, laissant Malia se demander si les joueurs étaient sincèrement agréables avec elle, ou si ils ne la testaient pas. Le Quidditch était un monde impitoyable.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Hans avait remporté sa première victoire : Mrs Zelda avait accepté que lui et Malia assistent au débriefing d'après-match. C'était une bien grand mot pour finalement désigner une conversation entre Olivier Dubois et Mrs Zelda, qui concluaient simplement sur les résultats de l'entraînement. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la même salle que pour l'élaboration de la stratégie.

Olivier Dubois ne s'était pas douché après l'entraînement : il arriva avec son jogging et son tee-shirt aux auréoles bien présentes et les cheveux trempés de sueur. Malia aurait presque eu envie de ricaner face à cette image peu flatteuse du capitaine. Il lui jeta un regard de travers, mais elle avait trop de fierté pour se détourner. Elle avait été maladroite mais l'animosité que Dubois lui portait ne venait pas juste de naître; elle était le fruit de préjugés et Malia refusait d'en avoir honte.

\- Allons-y, lança Mrs Zelda en ouvrant la porte.

Malia et Hans prirent de nouveau place au fond de la salle, alors que la coach et le capitaine restaient sur le devant, à échanger leurs impressions sur l'entraînement qui venait de se dérouler.

\- La stratégie fonctionne beaucoup mieux avec Thomas en bas et Ginger en haut, nous devrions garder cette combinaison, remarqua Mrs Zelda.

La jeune journaliste ne put réprimer un sourire de fierté. Elle était terriblement nulle en pratique du Quidditch, mais elle ne manquait pas d'orgueil pour tous les aspects théoriques qu'elle connaissait bien et qui la passionnait. Elle n'était pas du genre arrogante, sauf dans ce domaine, et elle se félicita intérieurement.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Olivier brièvement, le visage fermé.

Malia était certaine qu'il était vexé de cette conclusion. Il aurait sans doute eu la même idée qu'elle au bout d'un moment (ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle que d'inverser les deux rôles), mais parce qu'elle l'avait soufflé en première, cela devait lui déplaire. Olivier Dubois était trop têtu et trop sûr de lui pour écouter l'avis d'autrui.

Mrs Zelda sembla attendre pendant une minute que son capitaine enchaîne sur autre chose, mais devant son mutisme, elle sembla se résoudre à écouter la réunion (si cela pouvait être appelé ainsi).

\- Bien, bonne soirée à tous alors, fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Désireuse de ne pas se montrer impolie, Malia se leva aussitôt sur ses deux jambes pour quitter la pièce. Mais son collègue, plus expérimenté et moins enclin à succomber au charme de Mrs Zelda, tenait à grappiller du terrain pour leur reportage.

\- C'est tout ? Je ne veux pas paraître impoli Mrs Zelda, mais Malia et moi aimerions vivre vos journées comme elles se déroulent d'habitude, pour faire le reportage le plus réaliste possible.

Hans tentait d'être poli et correct, mais Malia devinait son impatience. Ils avaient passé deux journées d'observation et c'était bien loin de ses plans. Mrs Zelda faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour leur donner le moins de marge de manoeuvre possible et Hans savait qu'ils ne pourraient écrire aucun bon papier en se contentant des entraînements et des interviews. Ils avaient besoin de sentir et de comprendre la vie de cette équipe, et ça ne serait possible que si Mrs Zelda y mettait du sien et leur accordait un peu plus d'espace.

Malia observait Mrs Zelda, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais ce fut Olivier qui fut le premier à réagir.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas être impolis, peut-être que votre collègue devrait se souvenir qu'elle n'est pas consultante d'équipe et garder ses réflexions pour elle ?

La remarque laissa un blanc dans la conversation.

Malia croisa le regard agressif de Dubois (sans doute le même qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à son frère), celui interloqué de Hans, et celui agacé de Mrs Zelda. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose pour sa défense mais elle avait trop peur que les choses s'enveniment, alors elle préféra rester silencieuse. La remarque de Dubois n'était pas tout à fait imméritée, même si elle était clairement impolie. Ce qui importait à Malia, plus que sa fierté, c'était que le reportage réussisse, et elle s'inquiétait : venait-elle de tout fait capoter ?

Dubois quitta finalement la salle, sentant que cet entretien n'irait pas plus loin, mais Mrs Zelda les retint :

\- Attendez !

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Mrs Zelda avait quitté la salle peu après le départ de son capitaine, mais elle avait assuré aux journalistes qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour que Hans et Malia aient accès à autant d'aspects de la vie d'équipe que possible. Son sourire était cependant figé lorsqu'elle les salua pour dire aurevoir, et Malia était sûre que la coach prenait sur elle pour se montrer polie. Elle ne connaissait pas bien les rouages d'un club mais il lui semblait que Mrs Zelda n'avait finalement pas le choix : elle ne devait son rôle de coach d'équipe qu'au bon vouloir du président du club, et si lui souhaitait que ce reportage ait lieu, elle avait plutôt intérêt à faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien.

A défaut d'avoir fait bonne impression, Malia se dit que les choses n'allaient peut-être pas si mal finalement.

Mais Hans commençait à perdre patience également :

\- C'est fatiguant de devoir se battre pour faire un reportage qui a été demandé par la présidence du club ! Si Mrs Zelda ne fait pas le nécessaire, j'irai parler au président du club !

Au travail, Hans n'était pas vraiment réputé pour être un tendre et Malia se doutait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Sa belle carrière de journaliste ne s'était pas bâtie en étant passif. Malia savait que, dans ce métier, il ne fallait pas avoir de pitié.

\- A quoi faisait référence Dubois ? Demanda finalement Hans.

Malia aurait préféré garder l'incident pour elle, mais maintenant que Dubois y avait fait référence, elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Hans. Elle lui raconta donc ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de Quidditch, sa conversation avec Sophie Manson et la remarque que le capitaine avait entendu. Hans grimaça un petit peu lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de son histoire. Il savait que le reportage n'allait pas être de tout repos compte-tenu des difficultés qui se présentaient, et il n'était pas ravi de ce nouvel obstacle qui s'ajoutait.

Hans se gratta la tête, semblant à la fois perdu dans ses pensées et gêné. Il lui dit finalement :

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner Malia, mais il vaut mieux éviter d'avoir Dubois complètement à dos. Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser pour ton manque de tact ?

Malia grogna mais garda le silence. S'excuser auprès de Dubois ? Pas réjouissant...


	6. Chapitre 5 (Les excuses)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Je vous retrouve avec le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire ! Je voulais avancer un petit peu la suite avant de le poster, mais comme j'ai actualisé **_Silly Ginger and Haughty Viper_**, je n'ai pas avancé sur cette histoire : tant pis, je vous poste le chapitre qui est prêt quand même :)

**Constelo** ahah mais ça va venir pour Dubois torse-nu quand même, on va pas se priver des petits plaisirs de la vie ! ;) Merci pour tes petits mots à chaque fois, ça me fait trop plaisir d'avoir ton avis :)

**A . Blinders** je te remercie pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant que SGHV alors que les registres sont (pour moi) bien différents. J'aime bien les romances avec des préjugés, donc Flint/Dubois ça marche forcément :D Merci aussi de m'avoir signalé le petit problème pour Marcus Flint, j'ai corrigé du coup :)

**Aventure** merci beaucoup pour ton avis :) Je crois que Dubois/soeur de Marcus ce n'est pas original en soi, mais j'essaie de tourner ça à ma sauce :) Et je suis d'accord pour les personnages secondaires ! C'est vraiment mes chouchous car avec eux les possibilités sont - presque - infinies. Pour le monde du Quidditch, je tente de m'inspirer du monde du football chez nous, c'est pas très original mais au moins ça me donne une base ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : LES EXCUSES**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Freya débarqua ce mardi-soir là, les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Malia était toujours d'humeur aussi radieuse, même si elle devait admettre que la fatigue commençait à la gagner, ainsi que la lassitude face à tous les obstacles qui se dressaient entre elle et le premier reportage de sa vie (surtout Dubois). Elle n'aimait pas se servir de son nom pour obtenir des faveurs, mais elle était presque déçue de ne pas pouvoir le faire dans ce contexte. Elle aurait certainement été mieux reçue dans tous les clubs, à part celui concerné par le reportage : Flaquemare. Marcus Flint n'était pas connu pour avoir d'autres ennemis si féroces - même si, bien sûr, il ne s'entendait pas avec tout le monde - que celui qu'il avait dans ce club. Malia savait que son frère avait un caractère difficile, qu'il pouvait être carrément moqueur et arrogant, mais elle l'aimait malgré tout. C'était à ça que servait la famille.

\- Salut ! J'ai pris de quoi faire un apéro, précisa la blonde en déchargeant ce qu'elle avait apporté.

Elles avaient prévu de se voir dans la semaine. Freya n'arrivait jamais à rester bien loin de chez Malia : elle vivait encore chez ses parents (à défaut d'avoir un boulot fixe) et elle avait besoin de se ressourcer loin d'eux de temps en temps. La journaliste n'était pas dérangée par ces visites régulières, bien au contraire ! Malia Flint n'avait que peu d'amis, mais au moins, c'était des amitiés solides !

\- C'est le milieu de semaine, répondit Malia pas du tout d'humeur à boire de l'alcool.

Le problème avec Freya, c'était qu'elle vivait dans un autre monde. Elle travaillait peu (en général, des petits boulots) et préférait "profiter de sa vie de jeune adulte" au maximum, ce qui signifiait : sortir souvent, rencontrer beaucoup de monde et flirter avec un tas de garçons. Malia ne la jugeait pas mais était bien forcée d'admettre que leurs emplois du temps coïncidaient peu à ce niveau-là. Malia ne sortait pas beaucoup, se liait peu d'amitié avec d'autres gens (bien qu'elle était extrêmement sociable) et elle n'avait eu qu'une seule relation dans sa vie.

\- Et alors ? Demanda Freya en roulant des yeux. La vie n'est pas en pause entre deux week-ends.

Elle marquait un point.

\- Allez, raconte-moi tout.

Avec une efficacité étonnante, Freya avait déjà débarrassé les courses et servi deux cocktails (elle avait été barmaid un temps). Malia attrapa son verre, et esquissa finalement un sourire. Une soirée de détente avec sa meilleure amie était précisément ce dont elle avait besoin pour remonter en selle et oublier les petites difficultés qui noircissaient la semaine la plus formidable de sa vie.

Malia se lança donc dans le récit de ses premiers jours. Son monologue dura plus d'une dizaine de minutes : elle était trop passionnée par le sujet pour couper certains passages. Freya écouta en silence, concentrée, toujours très attentive quand il s'agissait des histoires de ses amis.

\- Ahah, j'aimerais beaucoup voir tes excuses auprès de Dubois, se moqua Freya.

Malia lui avait expliqué l'incident, et le conseil que lui avait donné Hans. Au départ, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se lancer là-dedans, mais après quelques heures de réflexion, elle en était venue à la conclusion que Hans avait raison. Dubois la détestait de part son rôle et son nom; si elle pouvait éviter de se le mettre à dos davantage à cause de ses remarques, elle devait faire un effort. C'était la réussite de tout le reportage qui dépendait - en partie - de la bonne volonté du capitaine.

\- J'ai pas envie, maugréa Malia.

Elle allait le faire, mais ce n'était pas avec le coeur. Les excuses qu'elle prononcerait seraient hypocrites et faussées, annoncées uniquement dans le but de se faire bien voir.

\- Oh allez, t'en fais pas. Il faut bien que tu apprennes à te mettre les gens dans la poche.

Freya avait raison : les journalistes devaient tous se montrer un peu manipulateurs dans l'âme. Ce qui différenciait un bon reporter de terrain d'un mauvais, c'était que celui qui réussissait à créer un lien particulier avec l'objet de l'enquête avait plus de chances de soutirer quelques confidences. Malia n'était pas toujours très à l'aise avec cet aspect des choses, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait y passer. Plus tôt elle s'y habituerait, mieux ce serait !

Deux cocktails plus loin, l'ex-Gryffondor décida de se lancer dans un petit plat dont elle avait le secret (elle avait aussi travaillé en cuisine quelques temps).

Avant de commencer la cuisine, Freya se tourna vers Malia :

\- Oh, au fait, Marcus va passer.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

De grands coups résonnèrent contre la vieille porte en bois, annonciateurs de l'arrivée de Marcus Flint. Malia alla ouvrir.

\- Salut frangine, dit Marcus en posant un baiser sonore sur le haut de son crâne. Salut beauté, ajouta t-il à l'attention de Freya.

Malia adorait son frère, mais il perdait des points dès qu'il était question de Freya. Il essayait parfois de flirter avec sa meilleure amie, et cela avait le don de l'agacer. Des années durant, il avait porté peu d'attention à la petite qui accompagnait sa soeur partout; mais lorsqu'elle était sorti de Poudlard et s'était révélée être une très belle femme, Marcus avait changé ses plans. Heureusement, Freya savait rentrer dans son jeu tout en fixant des barrières bien nettes. Elle avait un jour avoué à Malia qu'elle était flattée qu'il s'intéresse à elle, mais qu'il n'était pas du tout son genre. Depuis un peu plus d'un an, Malia sentait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés amicalement, et l'invitation de Marcus par Freya en était un parfait exemple. Cet aspect là ne la dérangeait pas.

Les trois compères s'installèrent pour dîner autour de la table basse.

Marcus raconta sa journée d'entraînement, alors que Freya leur fit le récit de son aventure quotidienne (elle s'était mise en tête de faire carrière dans le monde moldu en tant qu'actrice...). Quand ce fut le tour de Malia, elle expliqua :

\- Et bien j'ai passé la journée au club de Flaquemare pour...

\- Comment ça, _Flaquemare_ ? Coupa Marcus d'un ton sombre.

Il avait tendance à réagir excessivement dès que quelqu'un faisait une allusion à Olivier Dubois en sa présence. Malia se sentit rougir : son reportage au club de Flaquemare n'était pas un secret (au contraire !, elle était très fière) mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler avec son frère. Tout était arrivé si vite !

\- Je fais un reportage au club. C'est ma première fois sur le terrain !

Un instant, le visage de Marcus se fit plus sévère encore, et il se détendit finalement : c'était tout de même une bonne nouvelle pour sa petite soeur.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop de Dubois, c'est un dingue et je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer ma petite soeur en difficulté face à ce type.

Sur ces bons conseils, il attrapa son cocktail préparé par Freya et écouta la suite de l'histoire.

Malia se fit un plaisir de faire un récit détaillé de ses aventures, mais se garda bien d'expliquer le problème rencontré avec Dubois. Inutile d'agacer Marcus avec cette histoire ! Dans cinq jours, le reportage allait être bouclé et Dubois serait de l'histoire ancienne !

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

C'était une très belle journée, et Malia se sentait d'humeur légère : elle réalisait enfin le début de son rêve de carrière, et le temps était trop beau pour ruminer. Elle savait qu'une partie de la journée allait lui déplaire, mais si il fallait en passer par là pour passer une fin de semaine plus agréable, elle se forcerait !

Hans et elle se donnaient toujours rendez-vous devant le centre, et ce matin-là ils devaient s'y retrouver plus tôt que prévu car Mrs Zelda voulait les voir avant l'entraînement (elle avait envoyé un hibou à Hans la veille). Malia se demanda si la coach était enfin prête à les laisser faire leur travail correctement, ou si elle avait trouvé une nouvelle idée pour gêner leur travail.

Le grand espace devant le centre était vide, à l'exception d'une grande silhouette qui s'avançait près de l'entrée. Malia n'eut qu'un instant d'hésitation : si elle pouvait être débarrassée de sa corvée dès le matin, autant en profiter.

\- Hé, Dubois ! Appela t-elle en approchant.

Le capitaine s'arrêta, et se tourna finalement vers elle alors qu'elle approchait. Son visage avait une expression neutre mais il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher le mépris dans ses yeux. Il ne l'appréciait pas et, dans d'autres circonstances, Malia aurait pu s'en émouvoir mais elle avait trop entendu de critiques à l'égard de Dubois pour y prêter attention. En fait, cela ne faisait que confirmer la mauvaise impression qu'elle avait de lui : seul un idiot s'arrêtait à un nom et à des préjugés pour se faire un avis sur quelqu'un. Il avait décidé de la détester parce qu'elle était Flint ? Très bien, elle n'aurait pas à faire d'effort à faire envers ce crétin de Dubois.

Enfin, justement, _si_.

\- Quoi ? Grinça t-il.

Il essayait sûrement de l'intimider et de s'imposer avec un ton si sec, mais Malia n'était pas du genre timide. De plus, elle était d'assez bonne humeur pour en partager un peu avec Dubois (même si il ne méritait pas, mais il fallait bien qu'elle soit convaincante).

\- Je suis désolée pour... Je ne voulais pas critiquer ta stratégie, c'est juste que j'aime bien débattre en matière de Quidditch.

Elle lui fit même un grand sourire pour accentuer ses propos, mais Dubois resta complètement hermétique à son approche. Il semblait à la fois agacé et surpris; en tout cas assez étonné pour rester fixe sans parler pendant plusieurs secondes. Malia enchaîna donc :

\- Je suis sûre que c'est une super tactique ! La technique de Forest est peu utilisée en match de nos jours, et je pense que les Canons ne verront rien venir.

De nouveau un sourire, et de nouveau le visage inexpressif. Malia avait tout donné mais ses excuses ne semblaient pas avoir calmé le capitaine de l'équipe. Elle était un peu déçue d'elle-même (bien qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu faire mieux). Son sourire se fana légèrement. D'ordinaire, elle était douée pour se rendre agréable et sympathiser avec les gens.

\- Ok Flint, fut finalement la seule réponse de Dubois.

Sans surprise, il n'était ni content ni adouci par ses excuses. Elle avait espéré un semblant d'air satisfait, mais c'était trop demander à un benêt de Gryffondor. Malia sentait que l'impatience la gagnait et qu'il était temps de mettre les voiles pour ne pas gâcher ses efforts.

\- Bon, à plus tard ! Lança t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle se força à sourire de nouveau, alors qu'elle aurait eu plus volontiers envie de le secouer dans tous les sens. Il parlait peu, mais rien qu'avec deux mots, il savait se rendre extrêmement désagréable. Malia comprenait mieux la haine que son frère adoré entretenait à son égard. Olivier Dubois était quelqu'un d'arrogent et de sûr de lui. Elle le méprisait !

Et elle n'était pas prête de changer d'avis.


	7. Chapitre 6 (Le mensonge)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

J'ai été un peu plus lente sur ce chapitre car j'ai également posté un nouveau chapitre de Silly Ginger and Haughty Viper (et j'ai écrit le suivant dans la foulée ahah). J'espère être plus rapide pour le suivant :)

**Aventure** en fait pour moi le thème "soeur de Flint/Dubois" est cliché parce que c'est une ficelle 'facile' :) J'aime beaucoup jouer sur des personnages opposés pour écrire une histoire là-dessus (c'est un peu la même chose dans ma fanfiction Silly Ginger and Haughty Viper). Je trouve que ça apporte facilement du piquant à l'histoire ^^ Pour Marcus je compte l'intégrer à l'histoire et lui donner une image un peu plus reluisante que celle qu'on a dans les livres/films ! Pour Olivier, sans spoiler, je pense qu'à ce stade il est juste méfiant et agacé; mais ça va forcément évoluer parce que Malia est une chouette fille ahah :p merci de ton avis en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

**Shadedwords** je suis flattée de te voir ici (ça met toujours un peu la pression quand quelqu'un qu'on aime lire nous lit aussi) et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre :) J'espère que ma version d'Olivier Dubois te plaira, je trouve que c'est un super personnage ! J'insiste sur le côté intrusif/manipulateur des journalistes : en réalité je ne sais pas du tout comment ça fonctionne, mais c'est ainsi que je l'imagine. Et effectivement, Olivier a besoin d'un coup de pied au cul pour sortir de sa carapace :D Je te remercie pour les compliments, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir à la lecture ! Pour la relation, comme toi j'aime prendre mon temps pour la développer :p

Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) Je sais que je me répète et que vous devez le lire à peu près partout ici, mais c'est hyper important les retours sur ce site : ça nous motive à écrire et à poster la suite :)

Bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt pour la suite !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : LE MENSONGE**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Dubois était entré dans le centre alors que Malia était condamnée à attendre à l'extérieur que Hans arrive et puis que Mrs Zelda vienne les accueillir. Le sorcier de sécurité semblait recevoir ses ordres directement d'elle : ce n'était sans doute pas la hiérarchie qui l'imposait, mais plutôt le charisme de la coach qui faisait effet.

Malia n'était pas du genre patiente et commença vite à tourner en rond. Elle préféra donc examiner ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du centre : la grande cour devant l'entrée était bordée par quelques bancs (sans doute pour les visiteurs qui devaient attendre, comme elle) et l'un des côtés de la cour donnait directement sur un bois. Le reste était dégagé et offrait une vue imprenable sur le petit village moldu en bas de la colline. La vue était jolie; Malia en oublia presque le temps qui passait à observer l'agitation dans le village moldue (quelques cheminées fumantes et les bruits caractéristiques de grands travaux). Bien sûr, les moldus n'avaient aucune idée de se qui se trouvait en haut de la colline : pour eux, le centre devait ressembler à des ruines dangereuses ou à des rochers infranchissables.

Finalement l'ennui et l'attente de Malia furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Hans. Il semblait de bonne humeur à en juger son grand sourire et la chaleur avec laquelle il la salua.

C'était empressé, mais la jeune journaliste ne pu s'empêcher de se vanter de son action de la matinée :

\- J'ai croisé Dubois, je me suis excusée.

Elle était fière d'elle et de son comportement. Malgré son envie pressante de déglinguer la tête du capitaine de l'équipe, elle avait réussi à se montrer souriante et même carrément sympa ! Elle tenait ainsi à montrer à Hans qu'elle était prête à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour la bonne marche de leur reportage. C'était son premier sacrifice de reporter - le premier d'une longue carrière, elle l'espérait.

\- Super, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Hans était plus âgé qu'elle et plus expérimenté mais elle appréciait la façon dont il la traitait : il ne la prenait pas de haut et s'intéressait sincèrement à ce qu'elle disait. Au bureau ils n'avaient jamais été proches mais maintenant, Malia commençait à bien l'aimer.

\- Hmm, rien. Je crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas... répondit Malia.

En la formulant, elle était consciente que cette réponse était bien peu satisfaisante. Même si elle avait fourni des efforts, Dubois resterait fixé sur ses positions. C'étaient des efforts en l'air. Elle avait même la sensation d'avoir échoué.

Heureusement, Hans savait se montrer réconfortant.

\- Il ne t'appréciera jamais, mais au moins tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Mrs Zelda les interrompit, apparaissant à la porte du centre avec son air autoritaire et d'une élégance à couper le souffle. Malia était presque jalouse de cette aura qu'elle dégageait. Amara Zelda était une femme magnifique, mais pas seulement : elle était aussi élégante, charmante, délicate et raffinée. C'était des qualificatifs qui ne pouvaient pas s'appliquer à Malia. Elle était assez féminine la plupart du temps mais elle manquait clairement de grâce. Parfois, elle se faisait la réflexion qu'elle avait trop copié son frère adoré pour être aussi élégante qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

\- Bonjour, venez avec moi je vous prie.

Hans et Malia suivirent la coach en silence dans son bureau. A travers la baie vitrée, Malia remarqua qu'une petite silhouette s'entraînait seule sur le terrain. Ca ne pouvait qu'être Olivier Dubois : lui seul était assez fou pour s'entraîner en dehors des heures officielles (qui devaient déjà être bien éreintantes). Son ballet solo était plaisant à regarder, mais Malia se força à détourner le regard.

Une fois entrés, le bureau fut fermé et Mrs Zelda cessa de sourire pour laisse apparaître son vrai visage : impatient et agacé.

\- Ecoutez, je vais être honnête : votre présence ici ne me plait pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir des journalistes fouiller dans la vie de mes joueurs et perturber l'équilibre d'équipe que je m'efforce de maintenir... Une bonne équipe ne se compose pas de bons joueurs; elle se compose de joueurs qui se font confiance et se connaissent.

Sur ce point là, Malia donnait entièrement raison à Mrs Zelda. Trop d'équipes perdaient du temps et de l'argent à recruter de bons éléments sans se soucier de savoir comment ils s'incluraient dans l'équipe. Certes, les résultats étaient au rendez-vous, mais l'équipe et le club perdrait un peu plus de son âme à chaque victoire. C'était ce que Malia aimait bien à propos de Flaquemare : c'était un club encore soucieux du bien-être de son équipe, et qui arrivait à sortir des joueurs excellents de son centre de formation plutôt que d'en acheter sur le marché des joueurs.

\- Néanmoins, la présidence du club tient à ce que vous rédigiez un reportage réaliste et intéressant. Je vais donc élargir vos possibilités, mais il y aura une limite à ne pas franchir : je vous demande de ne pas vous mêlez de la vie privée des joueurs. Aucune mention de leurs familles, de leurs amis ou de leurs relations amoureuses; c'est d'accord ?

Hans avait un sourire ravi.

\- Marché conclu, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Mrs Zelda la serra, un sourire plus détendu sur le visage. Un problème réglé, semblait-il.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia commençait à avoir en horreur ce banc au bord du terrain de Quidditch, qu'elle avait trop vu depuis deux jours. Elle ne pensait pas être capable de rester encore assise à regarder l'entraînement sans rien faire et sans parler à personne. Hans, à sa gauche, ne semblait pas s'agacer de cet emploi du temps répétitif. Il avait un air concentré et prenait des notes sur son carnet : que pouvait-il bien écrire de plus qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'écrire ces deux derniers jours ? Malia était très tentée de jeter un coup d'oeil - elle était de nature très curieuse - mais elle craignait trop de froisser Hans. Elle resta donc silencieuse. Heureusement, son collègue était assez attentif pour remarquer son impatience et assez confiant pour l'impliquer dans son plan.

\- On a plus de marge de manoeuvre, on va pouvoir se balader dans le centre sans surveillance, remarqua t-il sans quitter les joueurs des yeux.

Malia acquiesça. C'était effectivement ce qui était ressortit de l'entrevue avec Mrs Zelda : elle acceptait de les laisser vaquer à leur occupation en échange de la promesse de ne révéler aucune information relevant de la vie privée. Malia avait été étonnée que Hans accepte un tel compromis : les révélations concernant la vie privée des joueurs étaient précisément ce qui pouvaient ajouter du piment à l'article. Les lecteurs aimaient les drames et les potins, même dans un magazine de Quidditch.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait traîner près des vestiaires. Tu avais repéré un endroit intéressant ?

La question de Hans la laissa sans voix. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Traîner près des vestiaires impliquait de l'espionnage journalistique : précisément ce qu'ils avaient promis de ne pas faire.

\- Euh oui, mais je croyais qu'on s'en tenait à l'aspect professionnel ? Demanda t-elle en rougissant.

Elle se sentit aussitôt idiote de cette interrogation : elle venait de comprendre. Hans n'avait jamais envisagé de préserver la vie privée des joueurs; il avait simplement fait croire l'inverse à Mrs Zelda pour qu'ils aient la marge de manoeuvre nécessaire à la bonne marche de leur travail. Il avait menti, et son mensonge leur permettrait de faire un bon papier.

Hans eut un sourire un peu figé, presque coupable.

\- Parfois, il faut mentir.

La gorge de Malia se serra un peu. L'honnêteté n'était sûrement pas sa qualité première mais elle était loyale et l'idée de mentir si ouvertement la gênait. Elle se doutait que Hans devait avoir un plan, mais quand elle repensait à l'assurance qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'il avait serré la main de Mrs Zelda, elle se rendait compte que son collègue était un fin manipulateur. Devait-elle devenir ainsi elle aussi ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'être une aussi bonne menteuse. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'être une aussi bonne menteuse.

Ses états d'âme furent un peu apaisés par les explications de Hans, qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup le choix :

\- Pour faire un bon papier, il faut récolter le maximum d'informations, de toute sorte. On fera le tri ensuite, d'accord ? C'est ça le travail de journaliste. Soyons sages aujourd'hui, les choses sérieuses commencent demain.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Les joueurs étaient rassemblés au milieu du terrain, comme ils en avaient l'habitude à la fin d'un entraînement. Jusqu'à présent, Malia et Hans avaient dû se tenir à distance de ces réunions mais, d'un discret signe de la main, Mrs Zelda leur fit signe d'avancer.

Quand ils approchèrent, Thomas Darcy attira Malia près de lui en lui attrapant la manche. Ils échangèrent un sourire et le regard de Malia se reporta finalement sur le capitaine qui était en train de parler. Sans cesser son discours, Olivier Dubois dirigea un regard noir sur Malia. Le rapprochement entre son meilleur poursuiveur et la journaliste-soeur-de-Flint ne lui plaisait pas. Ce n'était qu'un regard, un regard de travers qu'elle avait connu des centaines de fois avant Dubois, mais celui-ci la fit rougir. Elle n'était ni timide ni facilement gênée, mais l'intensité qu'il dégageait la mettait mal à l'aise. Visiblement la haine avait tendance à tout exacerber, même les regards sombres. Et elle était certaine que cette haine n'avait rien à voir avec elle-même, mais était liée uniquement à son nom de famille.

Stupide Dubois !

\- C'était un bel entraînement, je vous remercie de votre implication. Il y a encore des choses à peaufiner mais je sais que nous y arriverons et que nos efforts paieront pour le match de dimanche. Nous sommes motivés et unis et c'est le plus important ! Demain, on sera encore meilleurs !

Malia n'aimait pas Olivier Dubois et commençait à apercevoir ses plus grands défauts; en revanche elle était bien forcée de reconnaître qu'il était très doué pour les discours encourageant. Un point pour lui.

Les joueurs se dispersèrent finalement. En partant, Thomas Darcy adressa un clin d'oeil à Malia : cette fois, plus de doute, il la draguait ouvertement. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait gérer ce flirt, et surtout elle se demandait : pouvait-il lui être utile ou mettre en péril son reportage ? C'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Elle s'était tant impliquée pour son rêve de carrière qu'elle ne comptait pas tout foutre en l'air pour un garçon. Ce n'était pas son genre !

\- Ginger, j'aimerais que tu commences les interviews, intervint la voix de la coach avant que les joueurs se fussent tous éloignés.

La demande de Mrs Zelda était comme un ordre : Ginger s'y plia sans rechigner, consciente qu'elle devrait y passer. Malia trouva que son expression était un peu stressée : les interviews n'étaient jamais un exercice facile pour les joueurs qui devaient faire attention à ne pas laisser sortir une information dangereuse.

D'un coup l'excitation de Malia fut à son comble : les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer ! Les interviews seraient sûrement la partie la plus croustillante de cette semaine.

Elle se dirigea avec Hans et Ginger vers les locaux. Le centre contenait une grande salle de presse accessible directement du terrain d'entraînement : elle était bien trop grande pour une interview en si petit comité mais elle ferait l'affaire.

Ginger s'installa sur une chaise, et Hans et Malia prirent place en face d'elle avec une table les séparant pour prendre des notes plus facilement. Ils étaient cinq dans la salle : Mrs Zelda avait demandé à assister à l'interview, pour voir quel type de questions les journalistes comptaient poser et Olivier Dubois s'était joint à eux sans demander l'avis de personne. Il resta dans le fond de la salle et Malia refusa de lui accorder la moindre attention. Elle était toute concentrée sur l'objet de l'interview.

Ginger Felton était une jeune joueuse de vingt ans, qui faisait ses débuts à Flaquemare en tant que joueuse professionnelle. Malia avait déjà étudié sa biographie : elle était née en France de parents anglais, et elle avait étudié à Beauxbâtons. Néanmoins elle avait décidé de venir vivre en Angleterre une fois adulte, même si elle n'oubliait pas son héritage français et en était très fière. Son parcours de vie en avait fait une jeune femme très mature et ouverte d'esprit. Ginger était rousse : la rumeur prétendait que c'était pour ça que ses parents l'avaient nommée ainsi. En France, cela lui donnait sûrement un côté exotique, mais côté anglais, cela sonnait plus comme un surnom un peu moqueur.

En l'observant, Malia ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Ginny Weasley. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient bien différentes mais leurs chevelures rousses étaient semblables. Ginny avait été une camarade de classe à Poudlard mais, comme Freya la détestait, Malia et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment sympathisé.

C'était la première interview de la semaine et Malia était très stressée, plus que Ginger elle-même (même si elle le cachait mieux). Heureusement, c'était Hans qui dirigerait tout. Elle avait sorti son carnet de notes pour ne rien manquer de l'échange entre eux, et noter ce qu'elle pourrait elle-même appliquer aux interviews qu'elle réaliserait en solo - si toutefois il y en avait.

\- Miss Felton, puis-je vous demander une rapide présentation de votre parcours de vie ?

Ginger se lança dans quelques explications et Hans enchaîna avec d'autres questions. L'interview était claire, mesurée et précise. Malia était admirative de son collègue qui maîtrisait l'exercice à la perfection. Elle-même aurait besoin d'entraînement avant d'arriver à un contenu aussi facile à faire ressortir et aussi intéressant.

L'échange dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes : Mrs Zelda, Olivier Dubois et Malia en étaient les spectateurs attentifs. Hans ne posa aucune question sur la vie privée de Ginger, même si elle-même avait glissé qu'elle était célibataire et n'avait que peu d'amis en Angleterre compte-tenu de son arrivée récente. L'accord semblait respecté mais Malia avait bien conscience que c'était une fausse impression : ils récolteraient les informations autrement.

Finalement, la conclusion arriva, et Hans se tourna vers Malia :

\- J'ai terminé de mon côté, mais peut-être que ma collègue, Miss Flint, a quelques questions ?

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Malia n'avait pas réfléchi à une éventuelle question à poser à Ginger car elle ne pensait pas devoir se charger de l'entretien. Elle se retrouva donc complètement démunie et prise de court, mais elle refusait pourtant de dire qu'elle n'avait rien à demander. Un journaliste avait forcément des questions ! Elle devait improviser quelque chose, et vite !

\- Oui, j'ai une question. Comment vivez-vous la comparaison constante entre votre jeu et celui de Miss Martinez, votre prédécesseur ? Cela vous met-il la pression ?

Ouf, elle avait trouvé une question intéressante ! Hans avait vaguement évoqué Sofia Martinez, l'ancienne star de l'équipe, sans toutefois s'y attarder (considérant sûrement que Ginger ne pourrait rien lui apprendre, vu qu'elle ne la connaissait pas). Mais Ginger avait forcément entendu des choses à propos de Martinez : c'était une excellente joueuse et elle devait être à la hauteur de son remplacement.

Ginger sembla gênée et échangea un regard avec son capitaine. Malia se tourna discrètement vers lui : Dubois avait une mine renfrognée, presque agacée, comme si la question ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Non, mon jeu n'a rien à voir avec celui de Martinez, je pense que tout le monde le sait. J'essaie juste d'être une bonne coéquipière pour l'équipe.

Sa manière de prononcer Martinez était tendue. Peut-être était-ce parce que Sofia Martinez passait son temps à critiquer Flaquemare dès qu'elle pouvait, ou peut-être que cela cachait une autre histoire.

Malia s'insista pas mais nota que c'était un sujet à creuser.


	8. Chapitre 7 (L'espionnage)

Bonsoir à tous !

Il est plus d'une heure du matin, ce n'est certainement pas une heure raisonnable pour poster un chapitre, mais celui-là était en attente de relecture depuis trop longtemps donc le voici ! J'ai - un peu - avancé sur les chapitres suivants : j'ai hâte d'écrire les scènes entre Malia et Dubois, ça va bientôt devenir plus intéressant !

**Shadedwords** ahah effectivement, je n'ai pas honte de me servir de Thomas pour ajouter un peu de piment à l'histoire ! Ca ne risque pas de plaire à Olivier, mais il est déjà tellement agacé par la présence de Malia que je ne sais pas si ça peut être pire :p Merci de m'avoir laissé un mot, ça me fait trop plaisir :)

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** je ne vais rien spoiler pour Mrs Zelda/les journalistes, mais j'ai prévu deux-trois petites choses pour agrémenter l'histoire. Je ne sais pas encore si tout ceci finira bien pour eux :p Après ça va rester léger, dans le sens où cette histoire n'a que pour but d'être une romance et que je n'ai pas dans l'idée de la faire traîner sur des dizaines de chapitres :D Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil de prendre le temps de commenter :)

**Aventure** je suis contente si tu aimes bien Malia ! J'avais peur d'en faire un personnage trop lisse/gentil/parfait et je déteste ça, donc ton commentaire me donne espoir x) L'idée c'est aussi qu'on puisse facilement d'y identifier ! Je vais essayer de développer des petites choses avec les interviews, mais en toute honnêteté certains membres de l'équipe ne seront pas sur le devant de la scène - en tout cas, ce n'est pas dans mes projets actuellement. J'espère que la suite te cette histoire te plaira quand même, merci d'avoir laissé une review :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : L'ESPIONNAGE**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

En rentrant chez elle ce mercredi soir-là, Malia eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre de sa collègue Aylee qui lui proposait de se retrouver pour boire un verre sur le Chemin de Traverse le soir-même. C'était la première fois que Aylee et elle se verraient en-dehors du travail et Malia était flattée. Echanger avec quelqu'un du bureau qui ne soit pas Hans la réjouissait : Aylee pourrait lui apporter son soutien et son regard de jeune journaliste - comme elle. Elle avait donc répondu positivement à la proposition.

Aylee lui avait proposé de se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur : le lieu manquait d'originalité et d'intimité mais Malia s'en contenterait. Elle quitta son appartement cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous; nul besoin de se presser puisqu'elle habitait directement sur le Chemin de Traverse (ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle vivait dans un deux-pièces alors qu'elle gagnait un bon salaire : la localisation faisait flamber les prix).

Le pub avait une clientèle fidèle qui occupait les tables chaque soir. Néanmoins le mercredi soir attirait moins les foules et Malia repéré rapidement la silhouette de sa collègue qui l'attendait.

\- Hé, salut ! Lança Malia en retrouvant Aylee.

L'autre la salua avec un peu plus de réserve : sa timidité ressortait davantage dans un cadre hors-travail. Malia ne s'en formalisa pas; l'invitation venait d'Aylee après tout et elle pouvait bien lui accorder quelques minutes pour se dérider.

Le serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commandes. Malia commanda un thé glacé : l'alcool de la veille lui pesait encore sur l'estomac, même si elle avait été très raisonnable. Aylee commanda un cocktail : peut-être qu'un peu d'alcool l'aiderait à se sentir plus à l'aise.

Elles échangèrent quelques banalités puis abordèrent le sujet passionnant du reportage à Flaquemare. Malia se lança dans un monologue, incapable de s'arrêter de parler dès qu'un sujet la passionnait à ce point. Son reportage à Flaquemare touchait sa première passion, le Quidditch, mais lui permettait aussi de se révéler dans le domaine du journalisme qu'elle adorait. Ecrire des articles d'après les notes des reporters ne l'avait pas dérangé : l'écriture lui plaisait. Mais ce qui l'animait vraiment c'était l'enquête, le reportage, se creuser la tête pour poser les bonnes questions et trouver les bons angles d'attaque. C'était un travail autant réflectif que de terrain : elle n'imaginait pas s'en lasser un jour. Aylee l'écouta poliment sans l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine.

\- Ce doit être passionnant. Ca te plait alors ? Demanda t-elle à Malia - même si l'évidence sautait aux yeux.

Le sourire de Malia s'élargit encore plus.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Ca me rend tellement heureuse.

Et puis, son sourire se fana légèrement. Elle attrapa son verre pour boire une gorgée et cacher son air contrarié.

\- Par contre je commence aussi à voir les mauvais côtés du travail : on doit espionner et mentir. Ca manque d'honnêteté.

Ce point noir ne suffisait pas à gâcher sa bonne humeur mais elle devait reconnaître que ça la gênait quelque peu. A Poudlard, Malia était du genre rebelle mais pas menteuse : elle avait toujours assumé ses frasques et ses erreurs, quitte à être mise en retenue. Elle savait que ses camarades de Serpentard étaient experts dans l'art de la manipulation, la provocation et le mensonge (car tout était bon pour arriver à ses fins) mais personne ne lui avait appris les rudiments. Elle devrait se débrouiller avec son instinct et les conseils de Hans et elle craignait que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

\- Aucun travail n'a que des côtés positifs. Moi je ne serai pas capable de faire ça, alors je préfère rédiger les papiers, fit Aylee en sirotant son verre.

Malia haussa les épaules, désireuse de changer ce sujet. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec cet aspect du métier mais en être capable n'était pas ce qui la terrifiait le plus. Ce qui la gênait, c'était de savoir si elle en avait _envie_.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Lorsque Malia se présenta au club le lendemain matin, le sorcier de sécurité la laissa entrer directement. Elle lui fit un large sourire, véritablement contente de pouvoir enfin se balader dans le club sans être vue comme une intruse. Elle croisa une petite sorcière d'une trentaine d'années alors qu'elle entrait : celle-ci se présenta comme étant la comptable du club et répondait au nom de Dorea Cooper. Malia expliqua rapidement la raison de sa présence : Hans et elle n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres sorciers ici en dehors des joueurs. Dorea lui fit un large sourire en entendant qu'elle était la reporter du _Quidditch's Times_. Malia réalisa que les autres agents du club seraient certainement ravis de les voir - contrairement à Mrs Zelda. Elle aurait aimé pousser la conversation mais ne s'y attarda pas : les joueurs allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Malia devait prendre son poste d'observation avant leur entrée.

Pouvant toujours compter sur sa bonne mémoire, elle trouva sans mal le chemin du vestiaire. Cette fois-ci elle ne tenta pas de s'y aventurer mais se glissa dans une petite loge qu'elle avait repéré le premier jour. Une partie de la loge était vitrée et la rendait visible du couloir alors Malia se cala dans un coin pour que personne ne puisse la voir en passant. Ce n'était pas la position la plus confortable (une petite tablette en bois lui rentrait dans le dos) mais elle était trop excitée et anxieuse à la fois pour s'en plaindre.

Elle était prête à espionner et cette idée animait deux sentiments bien différents chez elle. Le sentiment le plus fort était certainement l'excitation car - enfin ! - elle avait l'impression de rentrer dans son rôle de reporter de terrain. Hans et elle avait élaboré cette technique la veille : Malia espionnerait et quitterait sa cachette lorsque les joueurs se rendraient sur le terrain; elle prétendrait ensuite être arrivée en retard. Son absence se ferait peu remarquée alors que celle de Hans aurait attiré les soupçons. Mais derrière cette excitation, il y avait une angoisse forte : celle d'être découverte. Cela mis à part, elle était forcée de reconnaître que l'exercice lui plaisait. Elle s'était attendue à de l'hésitation et de la culpabilité et la réalité était très loin de tout ça. Malia commençait tout juste à espionner et elle y prenait déjà goût.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans les vestiaires et la jeune journaliste réalisa que quelqu'un devait déjà s'y trouver. Elle en déduisit que ce devait être Olivier Dubois : la veille déjà, il était arrivé plus tôt que ses coéquipiers et avant d'entrer dans sa cachette, elle n'avait vu personne sur le terrain. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il arrivait toujours si tôt : mais Olivier Dubois ne faisait rien dans la demie-mesure à propos de Quidditch n'est-ce pas ?

La loge et les vestiaires communiquaient par une petite grille qui lui permettrait de tout entendre, et elle mourrait d'envie d'y jeter un oeil pour savoir si son intuition était la bonne mais elle n'eut pas le temps : des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et elle retint sa respiration.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et elle se détendit : personne ne l'avait vue.

\- Hé, salut capitaine !

C'était la voix chaude de Thomas Darcy.

\- Bonjour Thomas, bonjour Ginger, répondit Dubois.

Malia fronça les sourcils. Elle avait effectivement entendu deux paires de pas approcher mais ne s'imaginait pas que ce serait Thomas Darcy et Ginger Felton. Il n'y avait que deux raisons qui poussaient des joueurs à arriver exactement au même moment : soit ils arrivaient à la même heure selon une coïncidence étonnante, soit ils avaient dormi au même endroit. Venait-elle de mettre le doigt sur une relation secrète entre les deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe ? C'était précisément le genre d'informations que Mrs Zelda aurait voulu garder secrète et que Hans souhaitait connaître. L'espionnage commençait fort !

\- Vous êtes en forme pour l'entraînement ? Demanda la capitaine.

C'était sûrement sa façon de leur demander comment ils allaient. Olivier Dubois semblait tout voir du prisme du Quidditch ce qui - même pour une passionnée comme Malia - était un peu flippant.

\- Ca va, mais Thomas doit l'être un peu moins.

Ginger était moqueuse : c'était un aspect de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait pas du tout dévoilé pendant l'interview. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes des journalistes, elle se laissait aller à plus de naturel. Malia tendit l'oreille pour ne rater aucune information croustillante.

\- Oh ça va, répondit le principal concerné. Tu trahis le code des colocs en me balançant.

Des colocataires... Malia comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. Ginger n'était ni sa petite-amie ni son amante, mais simplement sa colocataire. Encore que les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles.

\- Il avait un rendez-vous galant hier, avec une fan. Il lui a montré tout son _talent_.

Ginger s'esclaffa à sa propre blague, suivie par Thomas.

Que Thomas Darcy soit un coureur de jupons n'était pas le scoop du siècle. Il n'était pas difficile de faire l'addition : Thomas Darcy avait certainement passé la nuit avec l'une de ses conquêtes et Ginger ne ratait pas l'occasion pour se moquer de lui. C'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour rester patient. Malia n'aurait pas supporté un colocataire qui ramenait régulièrement des conquêtes inconnues; elle aimait trop l'intimité de son lieu de vie.

\- Je croyais que tu t'intéressais à la petite Flint, mais ravi que tu abandonnes cette très mauvaise idée.

La voix de Dubois la fit rougir comme jamais dans sa vie. Heureusement qu'elle était invisible ! Mais entendre son nom dans une conversation qu'on était pas supposé écouter avait quelque chose d'encore plus culpabilisant. Malia se rendait d'autant plus compte qu'elle n'était pas censée être là et pas censée entendre tout ça.

Son malaise était aussi dû au sujet bien sûr : le flirt de Thomas ne lui avait pas échappé mais elle avait espéré que personne d'autre ne s'en rendrait compte. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle comptait gérer les choses mais elle n'aurait bientôt plus le temps de la réflexion. Elle était au moins d'accord avec Olivier Dubois sur une chose : c'était une très mauvaise idée. Elle espérait presque que Thomas dirait qu'elle n'était pas son genre.

\- Oh allez capitaine, elle est mignonne la petite Flint. La seule raison pour laquelle tu la détestes, c'est son frère. Je suis sûre que c'est une fille extraordinaire.

Malia se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils l'appelaient la "petite Flint" alors qu'elle avait une taille tout à fait acceptable (c'était sûrement lié au fait qu'elle était la _petite_ soeur de Marcus Flint) mais elle fut vite déconcentrée par les propos de Thomas. Il n'était pas vraiment son genre (elle n'aimait pas les hommes à femmes) mais elle était flattée qu'il la trouve à son goût. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui faisait tourner la tête de tous les garçons alors, dès que l'un d'eux la qualifiait de mignonne, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Olivier Dubois resta silencieux, et c'est la voix de Ginger qui brisa le silence :

\- Et on sait tous que ce qui t'intéresses c'est d'apprendre à la connaître.

Elle ricana, Thomas l'imita et Dubois grommela quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas.

Un instant après, la porte des vestiaires claqua de nouveau.

Malia avait été si occupée à espionner la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur qu'elle avait complètement oublié de guetter l'arrivée des autres joueurs ! Elle se gifla mentalement pour cette erreur. Heureusement, elle connaissait la voix qui se fit entendre :

\- Salut ! Quelle pêche que j'ai ce matin !

C'était Sophie, l'attrapeuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut suivie par la dernière poursuiveuse, puis enfin par les deux batteurs (l'un après l'autre). L'équipe titulaire était au complet. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant de se concentrer sur le Quidditch. Visiblement, quand ils étaient au complet, ils étaient moins amenés à se confier et à se charrier. Malia était certaine qu'elle n'entendrait rien d'intéressant.

\- On y va, je compte sur vous pour être excellents !

C'était la voix de Dubois, annonciatrice du départ des vestiaires. Malia était presque soulagée : elle n'était là que depuis une dizaine de minutes mais l'inconfort commençait à se faire ressentir et elle avait hâte de sortir de cette petite loge pour oublier son malaise.

\- Toujours capitaine ! Répondirent plusieurs voix.

Et du coin de sa loge, Malia aperçut la file de joueurs qui s'éloignait du vestiaire.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Alors, la pêche a été bonne ?

Hans se tourna vers elle avec un sourire dès qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls. Elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt en s'excusant pour son retard - son air gêné qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la loge avait rendu son alibi encore plus réaliste. Mrs Zelda n'avait fait aucun commentaire et Malia avait délibérément évité de regarder les joueurs qui attendaient leurs instructions. Elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard de Thomas Darcy tant qu'elle n'aurait pas décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire.

\- Bof, répondit Malia en haussant les épaules.

Elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise pour révéler à Hans ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les vestiaires. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que Thomas Darcy la trouvait à son goût. Hans n'état ni son père ni son frère mais il représentait une certaine forme d'autorité et elle n'avait aucune envie d'évoquer ces choses-là avec lui, même en surface.

Heureusement, Hans n'insista pas.

\- Tu vois l'équipe de réserve qui arrive ?

Il désigna du menton les baies vitrées du centre. D'autres joueurs étaient arrivés : l'équipe de réserve, qui était convoquée à une heure différente des titulaires pour ne pas surcharger les vestiaires.

\- Tu vois le gardien ?

Malia repéra la grande silhouette de Charles Charlton, le gardien remplaçant. C'était un joueur d'une trentaine d'année qui n'avait eu que de rares moments de gloire dans sa carrière. Il était plutôt bon mais pas assez talentueux pour se faire une vraie place dans le Quidditch professionnel. Dans toute sa carrière, il n'avait fait qu'une saison en tant que titulaire. Flaquemare l'avait engagé pour l'équipe de réserve l'année passée. Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur gardien du championnat - même pour une équipe de réserve - mais Flaquemare devait beaucoup miser sur Dubois.

\- Charles Charlton est un ambitieux et un orgueilleux. Il rêve de devenir le gardien titulaire et j'ai entendu dire qu'il détestait Dubois. Je pense que c'est lui le point faible du club.

Malia l'observa. Elle n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance à l'équipe de réserve jusque là car le reportage ne devait pas les concerner (au mieux, ils auraient droit à quelques lignes au milieu de l'article). Elle avait même oublié le nom d'un ou deux joueurs.

L'information que lui révélait Hans était intéressante, mais il lui ouvrit aussi la voix à son interrogation du moment :

\- C'est lui qui va nous donner toute matière à écrire. Il ne faut pas hésiter à appuyer les sentiments des gens pour obtenir des facilités.

Alors elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire avec Thomas Darcy.


	9. Chapitre 8 (L'information)

Bonjour à tous !

Ce chapitre a été un peu long à arriver, à cause de quelques contretemps dans ma vie personnelle (je n'avais plus de PC, arg !).

Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt mais j'attends un petit peu avant de le poster, dans le but de reprendre une publication régulière :) Vous pouvez suivre l'évolution sur mon profil, j'actualise dès que j'écris un petit peu.

_Un grand merci à Constelo, JudyOswald, dendroaspis polylepis et Liliana pour vos reviews !_

Bonne lecture à tous, à bientôt !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : L'INFORMATION**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

C'est un fait qui étonnait Malia depuis le début de la semaine : les joueurs ne prenaient pas de pause déjeuner de toute la journée. L'entraînement commençait tard (vers onze heures) et ils ne faisaient aucune vraie pause tous ensemble. Chaque joueur prenait du temps pour lui quand il le souhaitait, en profitait pour grignoter quelque chose mais il n'y avait aucune pause collective. Elle se demandait comment ils arrivaient à tenir le coup sans prendre de vrai repas entre onze heures et dix-sept heures (heure de fin de l'entraînement en général) : Hans et elle devaient imiter les joueurs mais son estomac ne cessait de crier famine. Elle engloutissait à rythme régulier des pêches, du chocolat et des scones tout en observant les joueurs évoluer dans les airs.

Rester encore sur le banc était un supplice pour elle, alors elle compensait en nourriture. Elle en aurait presque regretté de participer au reportage (mais _presque_ seulement). Néanmoins, vers quatorze heures, il se produisit quelque chose de différent : tous les joueurs de l'équipe titulaires descendirent au sol et se rassemblèrent. Avaient-ils déjà terminé l'entraînement ? Ca semblait peu probable, pas si tôt.

\- Que se passe t-il ? Souffla Malia à Hans.

Son collègue se tourna vers elle.

\- Ils arrêtent l'entraînement dans les airs, Mrs Zelda ne veut pas les épuiser avant la rencontre de dimanche. Demain, c'est leur jour de repos, et ils reviendront samedi pour un dernier entraînement.

Malia acquiesça. Effectivement, les joueurs ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner tous les jours, au risque de se blesser. Il fallait qu'ils gardent des forces pour la rencontre de dimanche. Le match qui s'annonçait était plutôt décisif : en cas de défaite, le club perdrait plusieurs places au classement global du championnat.

\- Je pense qu'il faut aussi faire des interviews de l'équipe de réserve. Il y a des choses à creuser du côté du gardien remplaçant, fit Hans en sortant Malia de ses pensées.

Nul doute que Hans espérait soulever quelques problèmes et que le gardien remplaçant frustré était le point faible de l'équipe. C'était un angle d'attaque intéressant pour un journaliste.

\- Ok super ! Répondit Malia avec enthousiasme.

Elle aurait été ravie de faire n'importe quelle activité, du moment qu'elle pouvait quitter ce banc; mais son enthousiasme arracha un sourire à Hans qui se décida à lui faire confiance.

\- Malia ? Si ça t'intéresse toujours, je pense que tu pourras t'occuper de l'interview des batteurs de l'équipe de réserve.

Et la jeune journaliste eut bien du mal à ne pas crier de joie.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Hans avait abandonné Malia pour aller parler à Mrs Zelda. Il ne l'avait pas invité à le suivre et elle en était plutôt satisfaite : elle n'avait pas envie de donner l'impression de le suivre partout comme un petit animal perdu. Elle allait se charger des interviews (deux !), elle devait donc montrer qu'elle était une journaliste à part entière ! Elle s'attendait à voir Hans et Mrs Zelda échanger quelques mots au bord du terrain mais Mrs Zelda fit signe à Hans de la suivre et ils prirent le chemin de son bureau. Malia se retrouva seule à observer les joueurs se disperser après les encouragements de Dubois : certains allèrent récupérer leurs affaires alors que d'autres rejoignirent une petite porte vitrée qui semblait donner sur la salle d'entraînement intérieure.

Mais l'un des joueurs se dirigea vers elle.

\- Alors Malia, tu viens avec nous ? On va s'entraîner en intérieur.

C'était Thomas Darcy. Malia savait que ses intentions n'étaient pas des plus claires mais elle appréciait sa familiarité qui la mettait à l'aise. Il semblait être le seul à remarquer sa présence et à ne pas la voir comme une intruse. Le reste de l'équipe l'ignorait. Sophie, l'attrapeuse, lui faisait parfois quelques sourires de loin mais sans plus alors qu'elle aurait été la plus susceptible de se montrer sympathique. La jeune journaliste sentait comme un climat de méfiance autour d'elle et Hans mais c'était tout à fait normal. Alors si Thomas se montrait sympathique, peu importait les raisons, c'était toujours ça.

\- Oui très bien. Pas trop fatigué ? S'enquit-elle.

Elle se leva et commença à marcher avec lui. Les autres joueurs de l'équipe titulaire avaient déjà rejoint la salle, à part Dubois qui échangeait quelques mots avec le gardien de l'équipe de réserve et semblait les observer du coin de l'oeil.

\- C'est pour ton journal, ou c'est une vraie question ? Se moqua Thomas.

Sympathique, mais pas naïf. Malia comprit que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simples et que Thomas Darcy n'allait pas être sa porte d'entrée facile pour le monde obscur de l'équipe de Flaquemare.

\- Je suis une vraie personne qui peut poser des vraies questions, pas juste une _journaliste_, grinça t-elle comme une insulte.

Parce qu'elle était persuadée que c'était ce que ce mot signifiait pour les joueurs. En général elle était assez fière de se dire journaliste et cela déclenchait de l'intérêt ou du respect chez ses interlocuteurs. Avec un joueur professionnel en revanche.. Ca ne déclenchait que de la méfiance (au mieux) ou du mépris (au pire).

\- Dans ce cas-là, je te remercie de te soucier de ma santé, et non je ne suis pas fatigué.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle et Thomas la quitta pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Malia resta près de l'entrée, intimidée et ne sachant pas vraiment où s'installer.

La salle était très grande et très haute de plafond. Des cercles suspendus au plafond semblaient tracer un parcours d'entraînement pour les joueurs en balais, alors que d'autres instruments au sol semblaient destinés à d'autres objectifs, probablement de la musculation. Malia n'était pas assez sportive (elle allait simplement courir une fois de temps en temps) pour savoir à quoi ils correspondaient.

\- Hum hum.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers Olivier Dubois qui l'observait, visiblement agacé. Ne sachant pas où se mettre, Malia était restée dans l'entrée, bloquant le passage à quelqu'un qui souhaitait entrer.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant une seconde. Les sourcils de Dubois étaient légèrement froncés mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours cet air très concentré. C'était comme si il était incapable de se dérider. Néanmoins ses yeux étaient très expressifs et l'agacement qu'elle provoquait chez lui était parfaitement visible. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il détestait le plus chez elle : le fait qu'elle soit une Flint, qu'elle soit journaliste, ou parce qu'elle s'était permise des remarques déplacées. Sûrement les trois à la fois.

\- Ah désolée, fit-elle d'un ton dégagé en s'écartant.

Polie mais pas hypocrite, elle ne lui offrit aucun sourire et se contenta de se décaler pour qu'il puisse entrer.

\- Il y a un banc dans le fond, indiqua Dubois en entrant.

Il essayait de se débarrasser d'elle en la reléguant dans un coin de la salle, elle le comprenait parfaitement. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire par Dubois (et aussi aucune envie de passer encore des heures sur un banc).

\- Je préfère rester debout.

Il tourna légèrement le visage vers elle, lui jetant un regard de travers. Il ne l'appréciait pas, elle pouvait le sentir de chaque cellule de son corps. C'était aussi ce qui entretenait le mépris qu'elle avait pour lui : il avait réussi à planter les graines d'un agacement sur un terrain rendu bien fertile par toutes les critiques entendues auprès de Marcus. Malia adorait son frère et son frère détestait cet homme ; le reste de l'équation ne représentait donc pas de difficulté.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Le programme de Hans et Malia avait été complètement bouleversé. Hans semblait très agacé en sortant du bureau de Mrs Zelda. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait souhaité. Mrs Zelda ne souhaitait pas qu'ils interrompent les joueurs pendant leurs entraînements; il était donc convenu que les joueurs reviendraient le lendemain à des heures définies pour faire les interviews.

\- Mais j'ai réussi à négocier : on va pouvoir voir l'équipe de réserve cet après-midi, conclut Hans avec un air satisfait.

C'était une bien maigre victoire dans ce bras de fer perpétuel entre Mrs Zelda et lui mais Malia garda la réflexion pour elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre Hans à dos en critiquant sa manière de faire, d'autant plus que Mrs Zelda semblait être un adversaire redoutable.

\- Ok, très bien, répondit Malia.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur la salle. Elle avait fini par s'installer sur le banc désigné par Dubois et Hans l'avait rejoint. Leur poste d'observation les mettait complètement en retrait mais il avait l'avantage de leur offrir une vue sur toute la salle. Thomas et Ginger s'entraînaient sur balais dans les airs et Malia nota combien ils avaient l'air proches et complices. Le reste de l'équipe était au sol à enchaîner une série d'exercices pour la souplesse et détendre leurs membres endoloris par un entraînement intense. Dubois ne se mêlait pas à eux, il les observait d'un air concentré. Malia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir comme un berger veillant sur son troupeau, mais elle se demandait comment les autres joueurs géraient cette autorité qu'il se donnait.

\- Allez, on y va, ça te dit ?

Et les deux journalistes sortirent de la salle en silence, sans que personne ne semble remarquer leur départ. Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement, maintenant occupé par l'équipe de réserve. Comme pour l'équipe titulaire, c'était le gardien qui semblait diriger le groupe (même si il n'avait assurément pas le statut de capitaine; il n'y avait qu'un capitaine).

\- On va commencer par le gardien.

Evidemment, ils allaient commencer par le gardien. En réalité c'était la seule interview qui leur importait. Les joueurs de l'équipe de réserve ne représentaient pas un grand intérêt pour les deux journalistes (le monde sportif était sans pitié; seuls les titulaires avaient la vedette).

Comme si il avait deviné leurs intentions, Charles Charlton descendit vers eux depuis son balai. C'était un homme grand et bien bâti; sa carrure était impressionnante. C'était un très bel homme. Malia était un peu honteuse mais, si elle connaissait son nom c'était surtout parce qu'il avait fait parti du top 10 des joueurs les plus sexys à l'époque où elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard. Elle savait aussi qu'il était connu pour son comportement un peu bourru et sec. L'interview n'allait sans doute pas être une partie de plaisir.

\- Bonjour ! Hans Hoffmann et la petite Flint je présume ? Fit-il en leur tendant la main en guise de salut.

Il ne souriait pas tout à fait mais son visage exprimait un certain contentement. Sans doute qu'il était heureux d'enfin attirer l'intérêt journalistique.

\- _Malia_ Flint, précisa t-elle en lui serrant la main.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse réduire au rôle de la "petite Flint". C'était le genre d'étiquette qui collait à la peau et elle refusait d'être vue uniquement comme la petite soeur de Marcus Flint. Elle était une personne à part entière et elle comptait bien se faire un nom par elle-même !

Charlton haussa les épaules d'indifférence.

\- Nous aimerions faire une interview, si c'est possible pour vous.

Hans utilisait son ton le plus diplomatique, avec efficacité.

\- Bien sûr, allons-y, répondit Charlton.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Charles Charlton était installé face à Malia et Hans. Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à Malia pour le prendre en grippe. Charlton semblait la considérer comme une moins-que-rien, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était lié à son nom, son statut de jeune journaliste, ou simplement au fait qu'elle soit une fille. Il ne lui jetait pas le moindre coup d'oeil et ne répondait pas à ses interventions. Hans avait jeté un regard en biais à Malia au cours de l'interview pour s'assurer que tout allait bien ; heureusement il en fallait plus pour la démonter.

\- Bien, merci pour toutes ces précisions sur le jeu. Pour parler du club de manière plus générale, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez du fonctionnement de l'équipe titulaire, et plus particulièrement du capitaine ?

Hans amenait le sujet de manière subtile et Charlton n'y vit que du feu (à moins qu'il n'attendait que cette occasion pour lâcher l'information ?).

\- Les résultats de l'équipe sont mitigés, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Je pense que l'arrivée de Mrs Zelda a fait du bien au club. L'ancien coach n'était pas assez présent, et les histoires entre Martinez et Dubois n'ont pas arrangé les choses.

Malia griffonna sur son carnet de notes, entourant le nom de Sofia Martinez qui semblait cacher un mystère. Elle savait déjà que le sujet était sensible vu comment l'ancienne poursuiveuse évoquait le club de Flaquemare dans ses interviews mais elle sentait qu'il y avait plus. Charlton ne tarda pas à lever enfin tout le mystère qui entourait l'ancienne joueuse :

\- Maintenant qu'elle est partie, on a plus à supporter leurs histoires de couple, à Dubois et elle. L'équipe n'est pas un bon endroit pour les histoires de coeur.

Ca alors ! Martinez et Dubois !


	10. Chapitre 9 (L'approche)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Je n'ai pas avancé l'écriture comme je le voulais mais comme ce chapitre-ci était prêt, je vous le poste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ça avance un petit peu !

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** ahaha je garde le suspens pour la fameuse information, mais effectivement Dubois va être très mécontent si il l'apprend ;) J'espère que ce délai de suite n'est pas trop long, j'essaie de reprendre un rythme régulier mais avec la rentrée c'est pas évident. A bientôt :)

**JudyOswald** merci c'est super gentil de t'être inquiétée :) Tout va bien pour moi, ce n'était qu'un cambriolage donc j'étais simplement sans PC pendant quelques temps ^^ Je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire (et si toutefois il m'arrivait à l'avenir d'abandonner une histoire, ce serait pas sans prévenir). Pour Zelda ça vient effectivement du jeu vidéo ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant !

Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'APPROCHE**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Sitôt que Charlton avait quitté la pièce, Hans s'était tourné vers Malia d'un air ravi :

\- Ca alors ! Martinez et Dubois !

Malia lui sourit, sans trop savoir quoi faire de l'information. Elle n'était pas très étonnée qu'une histoire amoureuse se soit déroulée au sein de l'équipe de Flaquemare, ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière (le monde du Quidditch regorgeait d'histoires de ce genre). Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'était que Dubois se soit montré aussi imprudent : sortir avec l'une de ses coéquipières était un grand risque pour l'équipe toute entière !

\- Pas étonnant que l'équipe ait souffert la saison dernière...

Hans pensait à voix haute. Cette relation pouvait éclairer d'un angle nouveau les dernières informations sur l'équipe de Flaquemare : et si la mauvaise ambiance de l'équipe était dû à la relation entre les deux joueurs ? Ca c'était un angle intéressant et un article explosif à coup sûr !

\- Il faudrait qu'on puisse creuser le sujet, discrètement.

Malia acquiesça, d'accord avec la remarque de Hans. C'était effectivement un angle qu'ils devaient creuser : combien de temps Dubois et Martinez étaient-ils sortis ensemble ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient pour habitude de se disputer pendant les entraînements ? Les autres joueurs l'avaient-ils directement deviné ? Et pourquoi aucun journal n'avait réussi à récupérer l'information ?

Il y avait tant de questions qui fourmillaient dans l'esprit de Malia mais elle savait qu'y trouver une réponse ne serait pas chose aisée. Dubois ne raconterait rien durant son interview, même si ils le confrontaient directement à l'information. Ils allaient devoir s'y prendre autrement...

\- Peut-être qu'on peut demander aux autres joueurs de nous donner plus de précision, comme si c'était Dubois lui-même qui nous avait donné l'information ? Avança Malia.

Si les joueurs pensaient que le capitaine avait révélé l'information, ils penseraient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Malia, ça pourrait marcher avec une interview, et encore si la personne n'est pas trop méfiante... Mais ensuite Dubois le saura et ça risque de nous mettre en difficulté.

Les deux journalistes restèrent silencieux et pensifs quelques minutes.

\- Il faudrait amener Dubois à se confier... Soupira Malia.

Hans esquissa un sourire dans sa direction.

\- Si c'est si simple, je t'en prie, répondit-il ironiquement.

Il faisait bien sûr référence au mépris que Dubois affichait envers Malia et qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Dubois ne se montrait pas beaucoup plus aimable avec lui, mais au moins il ne le regardait pas de travers dès que Hans apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Malia ne risquait pas de recueillir les confidences de Dubois alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à déclencher un quelconque sentiment de sympathie.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher davantage sur la question : un nouveau joueur de l'équipe de réserve arriva pour son interview. L'affaire Dubois-Martinez serait à méditer plus tard.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Les interviews étaient enfin terminées et Malia se sentait épuisée. Elle était restée concentrée pendant des heures pour ne louper aucune information importante mais le résultat avait été très décevant. Son seul plaisir avait été de prendre en main les interviews des deux batteurs de l'équipe de réserve mais c'était nettement en-dessous de ses attentes : les batteurs n'avaient rien d'intéressant à dire. A part Charles Charlton, aucun joueur de l'équipe de réserve n'avait donné la moindre information intéressante. Elle était déçue de ce temps perdu même si elle savait que ça faisait aussi parti de son travail. Les journalistes devaient suivre plusieurs pistes, y compris celles qui ne menaient qu'à la déception.

Après les interviews, Hans et Malia étaient encore restés en tête-à-tête pour définir le planning des interviews du lendemain (avec les horaires précises).

Lorsque le planning fut terminé, Malia poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était si fatiguant !

Hans lui pressa l'épaule dans un signe d'encouragement et de réconfort.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien, j'admire ta concentration. A ton âge j'avais du mal à rester en place. Tu t'es bien débrouillée avec les batteurs.

Le compliment arracha un sourire à Malia. Elle était satisfaite de son travail également. Elle avait été un peu fébrile au début de la première interview mais s'était vite reprise en main. Si elle en doutait encore, Malia fut convaincue que Hans l'appréciait. Elle aimait la relation de mentor-apprenti qu'ils développaient ensemble. Elle sentait qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre de Hans. C'était un journaliste qu'elle admirait et il ne semblait jamais s'impatienter de son inexpérience.

\- Je vais retourner voir Mrs Zelda, pour lui donner le planning. Tu m'attends pour rentrer au bureau ? Lui demanda Hans en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle acquiesça, un peu impatiente à l'idée de quitter le club. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rentrer directement chez elle mais Mr Craft leur avait demandé de faire un point en milieu de semaine au sujet de leur reportage. L'étape aux bureaux du Quidditch's Times était donc obligatoire. Il fallait qu'elle fasse bonne impression ! Elle ouvrit son carnet à la première page, reprenant ses notes depuis le début. De sa plume elle souligna les éléments qui lui semblaient importants et sur lesquels il y avait matière à écrire, et inscrivit quelques signes à côté des éléments à développer. Le point culminant de tout ça semblait être l'information donnée par Charles Charlton au sujet de Martinez et Dubois. Aucun journal n'avait donné cette information; si le _Quidditch's Times_ avait des éléments exclusifs à ce sujet, c'était un record de vente assuré.

Le problème c'était que ni Malia ni Hans ne savait comment ils allaient pouvoir récupérer des informations à ce sujet. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer de récupérer des éléments auprès des autres joueurs, mais l'idéal aurait été d'obtenir des informations du principal concerné... Mais si Dubois n'avait rien dit à l'époque, il n'avait aucune raison d'en parler maintenant. L'affaire allait s'avérer très compliquée.

Le regard de Malia se porta sur la baie vitrée et le terrain de Quidditch qu'elle apercevait à travers. Une unique silhouette évoluait dans les airs, semblant s'entraîner. Ca ne pouvait qu'être Olivier Dubois bien sûr.

Il était seul et si elle avait su s'attirer sa sympathie, ça aurait été le moment idéal pour lui soutirer quelques confidences, qu'il en ait conscience ou non. Malheureusement Dubois la méprisait...

Elle referma son carnet d'un coup sec.

Si elle avait bien appris quelque chose auprès de ses camarades de Serpentard, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner. Aucune victoire ne s'obtenait sans essayer. Elle devait se remonter les manches et renverser la situation à son avantage.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia observa Dubois évoluer dans les airs. Il s'entraînait seul; par conséquent il devait sortir régulièrement sa baguette magique de sa poche pour ensorceler le souaffle afin qu'il vole vers lui. Le sort était limité dans le temps et l'entraînement ressemblait plus à un spectacle d'acrobatie qu'autre chose. Il lançait le sortilège, puis attrapait la balle avant qu'elle ne passe ses buts, avant de la lancer au loin pour l'ensorceler à nouveau.

La présence de Malia sembla déconcentrer Dubois le temps de quelques secondes; juste assez pour que le souaffle retombe au sol avant d'avoir été de nouveau ensorcelé. Malia fit quelques pas pour aller le récupérer, alors que Dubois amorçait une descente.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Lui demanda t-elle une fois qu'il eut mis pied à terre.

Elle fit de son mieux pour lui offrir une expression de visage bienveillante et sympathique. L'exercice était facile pour elle : elle avait toujours été très sociable. Le fait de s'adresser à Dubois rendait la chose un peu plus compliquée (elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout) mais il lui suffisait de faire abstraction de sa personne quelques secondes.

Dubois l'observa d'un air perplexe puis ricana. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et sa peau luisait de transpiration. Visiblement il attendait ce moment seul pour se défouler dans les airs et Malia venait de l'interrompre.

\- C'est un piège ? Demanda t-il avec suspicion.

Évidemment... Malia ne se montrait pas gentille sans raison; elle espérait l'amadouer. Dubois flairait le danger sans pouvoir deviner d'où il provenait.

\- Ca pourrait mais il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de forcer la sympathie; les choses devaient sembler naturelles.

Il la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds sans aucune gêne.

\- Je sais me débrouiller, lâcha t-il finalement.

_Pas commode le capitaine..._ songea Malia. Elle avait peut-être été maladroite avec lui (ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses, entre son nom et son métier) mais elle ne méritait sûrement pas autant de froideur alors qu'elle se montrait sympa avec lui. Néanmoins elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer vexée ou agacée.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un "Animos !" sur le souaffle pour le faire vivre. Il se stabilisa entre eux dans les airs, à un mètre du sol.

\- A quoi tu joues ?

\- J'aime bien faire ça. Je le faisais avec mon frère avant, expliqua t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais été douée sur un balai alors elle avait dû apprendre à faire autrement pour que Marcus puisse s'entraîner avec elle durant les vacances d'été. Elle adorait faire ça, elle se sentait enfin utile. Le sortilège d'Animos était assez difficile à maîtriser : il permettait de faire voler un objet dans les airs de façon automatique ou manuelle selon l'orientation de la baguette. Malia utilisait toujours la façon manuelle, bien plus difficile à maîtriser mais aussi plus efficace pour les entraînements. Dubois utilisait le même sort dans les airs quelques instants plus tôt, à la différence que l'Animos automatique ne durait que quelques instants, le forçant à relancer le sortilège régulièrement.

\- Raison de plus de se méfier, répondit finalement Dubois après un instant.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à Malia. Un point pour lui. Il détestait assez Marcus pour ne pas vouloir recopier ses techniques d'entraînement. Malia était assez fière de se dire qu'elle avait contribué au développement du talent de son frère : c'était toujours avec elle qu'il s'entraînait pendant les vacances, et il était quand même devenu joueur professionnel !

Dubois la fixait avec un regard agacé et elle songea que ça ne menait à rien de forcer les choses - en tout cas pas ce soir.

\- Ok comme tu veux, fit-elle en lâchant sa baguette.

Le souaffle retomba aussitôt.

Ils se dévisagèrent, lui le visage tendu, et elle avec un sourire, déterminée à se rendre sympathique malgré tout. En vérité elle avait plutôt envie de tourner les talons avec indifférence pour lui montrer que sa froideur et son mépris ne l'atteignaient pas, mais ce qui primait chez elle c'était avant tout son désir de bien faire son travail. Et si elle devait se montrer agréable avec Dubois alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, elle le faisait sans hésiter !

Après une ou deux minutes, Dubois sembla prêt à ajouter quelque chose, mais l'arrivée de Hans non loin d'eux l'interrompit.

\- Malia, on rentre ? Demande le journaliste du bord du terrain.

Il venait d'arriver d'une des nombreuses portes donnant sur le terrain après son entrevue avec Mrs Zelda. Il se demandait sans doute ce que fichait Malia en plein milieu du terrain d'entraînement à parler avec le capitaine de l'équipe qui la méprisait.

Malia lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

\- Oui, bien sûr, j'arrive Hans. A samedi Dubois, bon entraînement ! Fit-elle avec son maximum de sympathie, s'éloignant sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Le trait était peut-être un peu forcé, mais c'était aussi une règle des Vipères : ne jamais lésiner sur les moyens pour atteindre son but.

Elle rejoignit Hans en quelques pas et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte vitrée la plus proche de la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Lui souffla Hans quand Dubois fut hors de portée d'écoute.

\- J'essayais de discuter.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Dubois va te faire des confidences à toi ? Se moqua Hans.

Malia fut piquée au vif, un instant vexée qu'il puisse la croire si naïve.

\- Non, mais il pourrait lâcher une information par maladresse, se justifia t-elle.

Hans l'observa du coin de l'oeil, avec une expression curieuse.

\- Fais comme tu le sens, dit-il finalement en guise de conclusion.

Et ils gagnèrent la sortie dans un parfait silence, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions. Malia se demandait comment elle pouvait obtenir plus d'éléments à propos de l'affaire Martinez-Dubois. Son instinct de journaliste lui soufflait que c'était le meilleur angle d'attaque pour l'article, que c'était le genre d'information qui pouvait éclairer la vie sportive du club d'un oeil nouveau. L'idée n'était pas de dévoiler la vie intime des joueurs pour le plaisir, mais c'était de comprendre comment leurs vies intimes pouvaient avoir des conséquences sur le club et ses résultats. Et nul doute qu'une histoire compliquée entre le capitaine de l'équipe et la poursuiveuse vedette avait forcément eu des répercussions sur l'équipe... Malia doutait d'obtenir des confidences de Dubois, même par maladresse, mais qu'elle tente de faire la discussion à Dubois ne risquait pas de faire grand mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_N'est-ce pas ?_


	11. Chapitre 10 (La provocation)

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Le chapitre 10 est là ! Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre suivant, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai recommencé l'écriture de _Monstrueusement humain_ en parallèle et que je songe potentiellement à un autre projet, ce qui va peut-être ralentir les mises à jour par ici. De toutes façons vous pouvez suivre tout ça sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse :)

**JudyOswald** merci pour ta gentillesse ! :) Le cambriolage ça a été, je me console en me disant que ce n'est que du matériel; l'essentiel c'est que tout le monde aille bien. Je suis aussi contente de pouvoir avancer dans la fic et enfin placer des échanges entre Dubois et Malia, il était temps ! Les chapitres sont courts, je sais bien.. C'était un choix au départ, pour faire des mises à jour régulières et avoir une histoire légère, mais c'est aussi un peu handicapant parfois :) J'étais plus à l'aise sur ma fanfiction Fred x OC où les chapitres étaient en moyenne 2 fois plus longs. Je te remercie pour ton avis en tout cas :) Ca me motive ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 : LA PROVOCATION**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia laissa sa cape dans l'entrée et ajusta sa tenue avant de pénétrer dans le salon de la demeure familiale des Flint. Le reste de la famille était déjà présent : Marcus, leur mère et leur père. Ils étaient tous les trois en pleine discussion à propos des derniers résultats du championnat de Quidditch. Mr Lloyd Flint était un homme chaleureux et plein d'entrain, alors que Mrs Cora Flint était plutôt froide et réservée. Néanmoins ils partageaient un amour commun pour le Quidditch qui les avait rapproché. Cet amour avait naturellement été transmis aux enfants.

\- Malia, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Lloyd se rapprocha de sa fille pour la serrer dans une étreinte paternelle à couper souffle. Cora, qui avait gardé de son éducation d'enfance un penchant pour la politesse française, fit une bise à Malia en guise de salutation.

\- Alors comment se passe ton reportage ? Marcus nous a dit que tu travaillais à Flaquemare mais il a été avare de détails.

\- Je ne voulais pas enlever à Malia la joie de tout vous raconter, répondit Marcus en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de sa soeur.

Malia se dégagea d'un pas sur le côté. Elle adorait son frère plus que tout mais refusait de lui montrer ouvertement par des étreintes affectives.

\- J'ai fait deux interviews aujourd'hui ! Celles des batteurs de l'équipe de réserve, ce n'est pas le plus intéressant mais...

Elle se lança dans le récit de ses deux interviews. La fatigue avait quelque peu fané son entrain en sortant du club quelques heures plus tôt, mais l'échange avec Mr Craft l'avait revigoré et l'intérêt que portait toute sa famille à ce qu'elle disait était grisant. Il était tard et l'heure du dîner était dépassé depuis longtemps mais ils l'écoutèrent tous attentivement, partageant sa joie et sa bonne humeur. Les Flint n'étaient pas juste des amoureux du Quidditch, ils formaient tous les quatre une famille aimante et très soudée. Marcus se réjouissait autant ses succès de sa soeur que Malia se réjouissait des siens, et il en était de même pour les parents.

Après avoir expliqué de long en large les interviews qu'elle avait mené, Malia se retrouva essoufflée. Elle prit le verre que lui tendait son frère, et grimaça en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'alcool, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de boire.

Profitant d'une petite pause dans ce récit bien fourni, la petite famille se dirigea vers la table à manger pour leur dîner de famille.

\- Des détails croustillants à nous donner ? Demanda Lloyd en relançant le sujet quelques instants plus tard.

De toute la famille, c'était le plus férus de potins en matière de Quidditch. Il avait une mémoire incroyable en la matière, capable de se souvenir que Fred Ford et Grace Osborn avaient eu une liaison en 1978 alors que Fred était déjà mariée à une moldue. Cora se moquait très souvent de lui à ce sujet, le qualifiant de mine d'or des informations superficielles et inutiles en matière de Quidditch. Elle-même était plutôt incollable sur les résultats internationaux, et c'était d'elle que Malia tenait son intérêt pour le Quidditch international. Marcus était plutôt branché championnat national et c'était pour ça qu'il n'essayait pas de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre (même si Malia était convaincue qu'il avait assez de talent pour ça).

Après une réflexion de quelques instants à la question de son père, Malia se mit à rougir.

\- Je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, répondit-elle gênée.

La relation entre Martinez et Dubois était le genre d'information que son père aurait aimé connaître et Malia était peine de rien lui dire - mais elle ne pouvait prendre aucun risque ! Elle faisait confiance à sa famille pour garder ses secrets mais elle connaissait assez Marcus pour savoir que sa haine envers Dubois l'aveuglait tellement qu'il était capable de faire une gaffe. Malia n'était pas prête à prendre ce genre de risque, surtout pas maintenant que sa carrière commençait vraiment !

\- Oh, répondit Lloyd avec déception.

Il n'insista pas mais Malia capta le regard désapprobateur de Marcus.

\- J'espère que tu ne fraternises pas avec Dubois.

Malia eut un petit rire.

\- Aucun risque.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

C'était le jour le plus important de la semaine et Malia était en retard. Mentalement elle insulta Marcus de tous les noms alors qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements de la veille et avalait un thé pour se donner des forces. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, Marcus lui avait servi de l'alcool toute la soirée et elle avait terminé le dîner de famille dans un état second. Son sommeil avait été à la fois profond et troublé et elle avait bêtement éteint son réveil d'agacement. Maintenant elle se maudissait ainsi que tous les Flint existants (mais surtout Marcus pour ne pas comprendre que tout le monde ne supportait pas l'alcool aussi bien que lui).

Il était neuf heures et vingt minutes; l'interview de Thomas Darcy avait déjà commencé !

Mais quand elle arriva devant le centre d'entraînement de Flaquemare, elle eut la surprise de voir Thomas Darcy lui-même ! Il aurait dû être en interview avec Hans depuis vingt minutes déjà !

\- Hé, Flint. Dur le réveil ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

Ses vêtements de la veille et ses cheveux attachés en queue-de-cheval étaient des indices suffisant pour comprendre qu'elle s'était réveillée dans la précipitation. Malia sentit son coeur se serrer d'appréhension, craignant un instant d'avoir tout gâché. C'était le jour le plus important, et elle donnait l'impression d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit (ce qui était loin d'être le cas). Elle n'avait aucune chance d'être prise au sérieux si elle faisait des erreurs aussi grossières. Heureusement elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre.

\- Un peu, admit-elle à contre-coeur. Mais tu es en retard toi aussi.

Il haussa les épaules d'indifférence.

\- C'est ma technique secrète pour me faire désirer.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le centre. Malia regretta de ne pas avoir pris cinq minutes supplémentaires pour se rendre plus présentable. Quitte à être en retard... Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et elle allait devoir assumer son apparence négligée toute la journée. Elle espérait que Hans ne lui en tiendrait pas trop rigueur.

\- En parlant de se faire désirer, que dirais-tu d'aller boire un verre ce soir ?

Malia se mit à rougir, un peu prise de court par cette question soudaine. Elle savait que Thomas Darcy flirtait avec elle mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la proposition directe aussi rapidement. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'avoir rendez-vous avec lui; il ne l'intéressait pas dans ce sens là. Elle le trouvait agréable et elle savait qu'ils s'entendraient bien, mais Thomas Darcy était un trop grand séducteur pour lui plaire de manière romantique.

\- Ma technique secrète pour me faire désirer c'est ne pas dire oui toute de suite, répondit-elle évasivement.

Ce n'était pas un refus clair et net, plutôt une invitation à retenter la proposition ultérieurement. Malia savait que ce n'était pas très honnête de sa part mais elle avait trop besoin de la sympathie de Thomas pour s'en passer. Il était le seul qui lui parlait ouvertement et - qui sait - peut-être qu'il pourrait lui donner des informations importantes le moment venu. Elle devait conserver sa sympathie. Son manque d'honnêteté la troubla légèrement, mais elle savait qu'il fallait parfois utiliser des moyens moralement peu acceptables pour arriver à ses fins. Elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée ces derniers jours, ravivant la flamme des Serpentards qui sommeillait en elle.

\- C'est noté, répondit Thomas.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Hans n'avait rien dit quand Malia et Thomas étaient arrivés (malgré le retard) mais la jeune journaliste avait capté un regard curieux et franchement désapprobateur à son encontre. Une minute de réflexion lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce que donnait la scène d'un point de vue extérieur : Thomas et elle arrivaient en même temps, alors qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Hans s'imaginait sans doute qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble et Malia tenta de lui faire comprendre que non d'un regard, mais son collègue refusait de la regarder.

L'interview commença et Malia se lança dans la prise de notes, un peu gênée par ce que Hans pouvait s'imaginer sur elle.

\- Et quels rapports entretenez-vous avec vos coéquipiers ? Demanda Hans après plusieurs questions sur le jeu technique de Thomas.

Le poursuiveur se cala un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise, visiblement content de passer à des questions plus légères. Malia avait noté qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise sur les questions techniques et elle était convaincue qu'il manquait de connaissances à ce sujet. Visiblement le club de Flaquemare souffrait d'une faiblesse à ce sujet; Malia était convaincu qu'un bon joueur dans une équipe devait connaître un minimum de technique. Dubois prenait tant de place dans la construction d'une stratégie de jeu que ses coéquipiers n'avaient sans doute pas l'occasion de s'y intéresser.

\- Oh, de très bons rapports.

\- Vous pouvez explicitez ?

Thomas sembla gêné et Malia comprenait d'où venait le problème : Mrs Zelda leur avait demandé de ne pas fouiller dans la vie intime des joueurs et Hans jouait avec le feu avec sa question. Les rapports entre joueurs étaient complexes, et relevaient aussi bien de la vie professionnelle que de la vie privée. Mrs Zelda avait dû demander à ses joueurs de ne pas parler de leurs vies hors du terrain, ce qui expliquait le malaise de Thomas. Néanmoins il sembla se décider - sans doute qu'il n'avait rien à cacher.

\- Ginger est ma colocataire, on s'entend extrêmement bien. Patty est un ami de l'extérieur également. On est une équipe très soudée et on ne se voit pas qu'aux entraînements et aux matchs, on partage aussi des moments à l'extérieur.

\- Ca doit créer des liens particuliers, n'est-ce pas ? Ca n'a jamais de répercussion sur l'ambiance d'équipe ?

Malia comprit où Hans voulait en venir. Il ne voulait pas parler directement de Dubois et de Martinez mais il essayait de poser quelques questions qui amenaient à ce sujet - une façon de se renseigner tout en subtilité.

\- Non, jamais. Nous sommes une équipe soudée, répondit Thomas.

Mais sa réponse sonnait un peu creuse, comme un discours appris à l'avance.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Thomas Darcy avait laissé sa place à Patty Whitacker pour la suite des interviews, puis à Sophie. La matinée s'était terminée après ces trois interviews (ce qui donnait un total de quatre réalisées, sur les sept à faire, puisqu'ils avaient déjà fait l'interview de Ginger). Le planning de Malia et Hans prévoyait une pause déjeuner et la jeune journaliste avait manifesté son souhait de rentrer. Elle avait expliqué à Hans que sa tenue débraillée était dû à un repas de famille (elle avait dû insister car Hans avait un air dubitatif) et avait été très heureuse de pouvoir aller se changer. Une bonne douche, un repas et une nouvelle tenue plus tard, elle était de retour au centre d'entraînement d'excellente humeur.

Hans, lui, affichait un air sombre.

\- Mrs Zelda veut me voir dans son bureau avant les nouvelles interviews.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi la coach de l'équipe voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Malia était un peu agacée d'être laissée de côté pour ces échanges-ci (comme si elle était une simple assistante et pas une journaliste à part entière) mais pas peinée d'éviter de faire face à une Mrs Zelda agitée. La coach avait dû avoir un compte-rendu des interviews du matin et était sûrement peu ravie de savoir que Hans posait des questions à la limite de la vie privée.

\- Pas de problème, on se rejoint tout à l'heure. La prochaine interview n'est qu'à quinze heures, répondit Malia.

Ils avaient prévu de s'entretenir ensemble pour faire le point de la matinée et préparer l'après-midi d'interviews mais ce n'était pas réellement indispensable ; ils feraient une impasse sur cette étape.

Hans s'éloigna et Malia décida d'aller l'attendre dans la salle réservée à la presse, avant qu'une vision sur le terrain de Quidditch ne la fasse changer d'avis.

Quelqu'un s'entraînait sur balai - alors même que ce devait être le jour de repos. Et ce quelqu'un était forcément Olivier Dubois. Lui seul était assez zélé pour pousser l'effort aussi loin.

Malia savait que ses échanges avec Dubois ne mèneraient sûrement nul part, mais essayer de l'amadouer ne lui coûtait pas grand chose (d'autant qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire). C'est donc déterminée à en savoir plus, mais sans espoir particulier, qu'elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch par une des portes vitrées (elle arrivait à les repérer facilement maintenant, et il y en avait absolument partout).

Alors qu'elle entrait sur le terrain, Dubois descendit vers le sol. Elle pensa un instant qu'il faisait un effort pour elle, mais c'était trop demander ; il se contenta de se diriger vers la caisse contenant les accessoires de matchs, visiblement décidé à utiliser une autre balle que le Souaffle (le vif d'or était pratique pour s'entraîner à la rapidité, et les cognards servaient à l'agilité donc les joueurs s'entraînait avec toutes les belles).

\- Hé salut, dit-elle en approchant.

Il se retourna vers elle, comme si il venait de la remarquer, alors qu'un joueur de Quidditch professionnel ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir vue.

\- Oui, Flint ? Demanda t-il sur la défensive sans la saluer.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, bien consciente toutefois que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Mais c'était presque le prix de consolation : à défaut de pouvoir recueillir quelques confidences de Dubois, elle pouvait au moins s'amuser un peu à l'agacer.

\- Personne ne t'as jamais dit que le jour de repos était essentiel ? Tu risques de te blesser, fit remarquer Malia.

Elle n'essayait pas de faire sa miss-je-sais-tout mais c'était plus fort qu'elle... Elle avait toujours un avis sur tout dès qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch et ne ratait jamais une occasion de l'exprimer. Dans sa jeunesse, Marcus et elle s'étaient beaucoup disputés à cause de ça mais elle n'avait pas changé de comportement pour autant.

Dubois se détourna de sa caisse pour la regarder, visiblement agacé : ses sourcils étaient froncés. Malia réalisa son impair - un peu tard. Elle venait encore de critiquer sa façon de faire.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, merci. Tu as d'autres conseils à donner sur mon équipe et ma façon de gérer les choses ?

Il la provoquait et il attendait sûrement le moindre prétexte pour se montrer franchement désagréable avec elle. Malia aurait pu répondre à la provocation et se lancer dans une joute verbale avec lui - c'était probablement ce qu'elle aurait fait à une époque et dans un autre contexte - mais elle refusait de se laisser aller à la colère et à la frustration. Sa détermination était sans faille et sa volonté sans souplesse : elle était décidée à se montrer sympathique et elle s'y tiendrait. Alors elle haussa les épaules et se força à sourire d'un air insouciant.

\- Non tu te débrouilles bien, répondit-elle.

Dubois sembla complètement pris au dépourvu.

Il l'observa, d'un regard scrutateur mais un peu perdu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Son ton était un peu agressif mais surtout désabusé. Il ne croyait pas à sa sympathie naturelle. Rien d'étonnant : Dubois et Flint n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre.

Mais Malia était plus maline.

\- Rien, j'attends Hans.

Cette fois-ci, Dubois perdit patience. Il se retourna vers sa malle d'accessoire, comme si il voulait l'ignorer, mais lâcha finalement :

\- Et ça te semble être une bonne idée d'attendre ici ?

\- Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus poli, _Dubois_ ? Répondit Malia, finalement prise au piège de l'agacement elle aussi.

Pour qui se prenait-il à se montrer aussi franchement impoli ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter tant de mépris. Certes, il y avait eu quelques remarques maladroites mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la raison de cet agacement de Dubois envers elle. Il l'avait détesté à l'instant où il avait su son nom. Elle ne ressemblait pas à son frère mais il devait penser à lui dès qu'il la regardait. Et si i il y avait bien une chose que Malia détestait, c'était être éternellement cachée derrière son frère.

Dubois lui jeta un regard méchant.

\- Pas avec toi, _Flint_.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas mon frère, dit-elle finalement.

Dubois ricana, sans jamais la regarder. Malia observait son profil figé, ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire tendue et sa peau qui luisait de sueur. Elle se calma aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était agacée ; elle avait toujours été très sanguine dans ses émotions, capable de passer d'un extrême à l'autre en quelques secondes.

\- Ca doit être de famille alors, ce don de m'agacer...

\- C'est ce qui fait notre charme.

Ils se dévisagèrent le temps d'une seconde, juste avant que Hans n'arrive et ne mette une nouvelle fois terme à la conversation. Malia s'éloigna vers son collègue, un peu agacée mais aussi - même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis - un peu amusée.


	12. Chapitre 11 (L'interview)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

**JudyOswald** ahah oui effectivement c'est la dure loi des reviews ! Il y a énoooormément de lecteurs invisibles (ça peut se voir aux folloxs/favorites mais aussi aux statistiques de vues). Franchement d'après les chiffres que je vois, je pense qu'on est à 1 review pour 50 lecteurs globalement ^^ Après pour un couple très secondaire (Olivier Dubois x OX, c'est pas ultra populaire) je trouve qu'ici je m'en sors pas si mal :) J'ai hâte d'entrer plus dans le vif du sujet ! Ca me frustre un peu parfois de poster des chapitres si court car ça donne l'impression d'évoluer très lentement, alors qu'au final dans le récit tout est condensé sur 1 semaine là. Enfin bon, les choses sérieuses vont commencer à se débloquer ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir que tu prennes la peine de laisser un mot à chaque fois :)

**Kirbille** merci pour ton avis par ici :) Effectivement je voulais faire une histoire trèèès légère par ici, donc je suis contente d'être arrivée à ce résultat ^^ Pour Malia honnêtement j'ai hésité ahaha, on verra si le côté Serpentard ressort en elle un jour ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel** pour Hans, la réponse tout de suite ! J'espère que la dynamique Malia/Olivier te plaira dans la suite de l'histoire. Merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

Le prochain chapitre est déjà bien avancé mais je bute sur une des scènes... Elle est plutôt importante donc je ne veux pas la rater. Je ne sais donc pas quand le chapitre arrivera mais je fais au mieux ! Vous avez le suivi sur mon profil si vous le souhaitez (je ne sais pas si c'est très utile comme système mais au-cas-où).

Bonne lecture, à bientôt ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : L'INTERVIEW**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Mrs Zelda nous donne du fil à retorde ! Comment peut-on faire un article intéressant si on ne peut poser aucune question ?

Hans pestait contre la coach de l'équipe depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Malia avait d'abord pensé que l'entrevue entre les deux s'était bien passé car Hans n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la salle de presse, il avait laissé libre cours à ses pensées. Mrs Zelda l'avait sèchement rembarré à propos de certaines questions pendant les interviews qui "dépassaient les limites de la vie privée" selon elle. Elle avait donc demandé à assister aux dernières interviews pour avoir un oeil sur les deux journalistes et s'interposer au besoin. Hans s'y était fermement opposé mais devant son insistance, il avait dû céder.

\- Je regrette de ne pas être allé voir le directeur du club plus tôt ! Cette satanée bonne femme...

Si Mrs Zelda agissait en chef au sein du club, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Le véritablement décideur, c'était le président du club, celui-là même qui avait demandé à ce qu'un article soit rédigé sur Flaquemare. Et Hans avait sûrement raison en pensant que le directeur aurait été plus conciliant avec leur travail journalistique. Cependant les deux journalistes ne s'étaient pas tournés vers cette voie, pensant pouvoir amadouer Mrs Zelda et les joueurs ; grosse erreur ! Résultat ils se retrouvaient en fin de semaine à toujours devoir faire un bras de fer avec la coach et sans avoir de réelles informations croustillantes à placer dans leur article. Le seul angle d'attaque pertinent semblait être la supposée relation entre Dubois et l'ancienne poursuiveuse, mais même pour ça, l'intérêt était limité puisqu'ils ne réussiraient jamais à récupérer plus de détails.

Faire un reportage n'était pas aussi simple que Malia se l'était imaginé.

\- De toutes façons il ne reste que l'interview de Dubois. Avec ou sans Mrs Zelda, il ne dira rien d'intéressant. Ca ne change pas grand chose.

Malia tentait de réconforter Hans du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils avaient terminé l'interview de tous les joueurs, et la seule à laquelle Mrs Zelda pourrait assister était celle de son capitaine. Et il était évident que Olivier Dubois était le plus avare d'informations. Que la coach soit présente ou non ne changerait rien au résultat final, Malia en était convaincue. Et Hans sembla se détendre, sans doute habité par la même pensée.

\- Tu as raison.

Il y eut un silence et Hans se tourna finalement vers sa jeune collègue d'un air un peu curieux.

\- En parlant de Dubois, c'est toujours d'actualité la rivalité entre lui et ton frère ?

\- Oui et je ne crois pas que ça s'arrêtera un jour, répondit Malia avec un sourire, un peu attendrie à la pensée de son frère.

\- J'hésitais à poser une question à ce sujet, mais je crois que ça va le brusquer, expliqua Hans.

Malia acquiesça. La rivalité entre Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois était gravée dans le marbre et ça ne risquait pas de changer. Ils ne se côtoyaient quasiment plus pourtant - bien loin de la rivalité quotidienne à Poudlard - mais Marcus trouvait toujours la moindre raison pour critiquer Dubois en public, alors que Dubois affichait son mépris en affirmant qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à un joueur aux résultats moyens comme Marcus Flint. Mais au fond il était évident que le mépris qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait toujours pas disparu malgré les années. Le conflit s'était déplacé de la vie d'adolescents à la vie professionnelle. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un match entre leurs deux équipes, le rivalité semblait être plus personnelle que professionnelle. Malia le savait depuis longtemps au travers des mots de son frère, mais maintenant qu'elle avait légèrement côtoyé Dubois elle se rendait compte que la réciproque était vraie. Et Marcus s'emportait toujours dès qu'il était question de Dubois ; il était logique de penser que l'inverse serait vrai, et que poser des questions à Dubois à propos de Marcus ne le mettrait pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour l'interview.

\- Non c'est pas une bonne idée, répondit Malia en guise de conclusion.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Dubois n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre une douche et Malia était convaincue que c'était sa façon de leur témoigner du mépris et de la réticence. Il devait se plier au jeu de l'interview mais il n'allait certainement pas rendre les choses simples. Sa peau luisait encore d'effort, son tee-shirt était trempé et son odeur corporelle dégageait un parfum de sueur fort. Il n'était pas vraiment présentable et il le savait. Hans grimaça légèrement lorsque Dubois s'installa à la table en face d'eux, mais Malia resta inexpressive. Les joueurs en sueur n'étaient pas un problème pour elle (en réalité, c'était même ce qu'elle préférait - un fantasme féminin bien répandu - mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas appliquer ce principe à Olivier Dubois).

\- Bien, Monsieur Dubois, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé.

Dans leur dos, Mrs Zelda se mit à toussoter légèrement. Ce n'était pas une toux naturelle, simplement un rappel subtil de sa présence. Malia vit les sourcils de Hans se froncer mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle pouvait presque sentir dans l'air à quel point il était tendu. Elle savait que les journalistes n'aimaient pas être surveillés dans leur travail et c'était précisément ce qui arrivait. Malia songea qu'au moins Hans n'était plus si sensible au charme de Mrs Zelda, et c'était déjà ça.

\- Pouvez-vous me faire un rapide historique de votre parcours ? Votre âge, Poudlard ?

Dubois croisa les bras et se cala dans le fond de sa chaise, apparemment pas ravi d'être là mais consentit tout de même à répondre :

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans et j'ai commencé à jouer au Quidditch... depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. A Poudlard, j'ai intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, d'abord comme remplaçant en deuxième année, et puis comme titulaire en troisième année. J'ai été nommé capitaine de l'équipe en cinquième année. Après Poudlard j'ai intégré l'équipe de Flaquemare, dans l'équipe de réserve pendant un an, puis l'équipe titulaire. Je n'ai pas bougé de mon poste depuis.

Malia prenait des notes de manière concentrée, laissant à Hans le soin de poser des questions. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir un rôle plus actif lors de ces interviews mais elle se sentait déjà assez chanceuse d'avoir pu en mener elle-même deux (même si il s'agissait que de l'équipe de réserve). Elle ne devait pas être trop gourmande et faire bonne impression. Mr Craft ne lui confierait pas un reportage sous sa responsabilité de si tôt, mais Malia était convaincue que si elle se comportait bien avec Hans, elle pourrait l'accompagner lors de la prochaine mission qui lui serait confiée.

\- Mais vous avez forcément reçu des propositions d'autres clubs ? Demanda Hans.

\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Flaquemare est mon équipe et je suis capitaine ici. Rien ne peut m'attirer ailleurs.

Dubois était clair et rapide dans ses réponses, sans envie de s'attarder. Cette simple question aurait pu être complétée de bien des manières, mais il ne le faisait pas. Malia savait pourtant que la loyauté de Dubois à l'égard de Flaquemare ne datait pas d'hier : déjà à Poudlard, il soutenait ce club (elle devait l'information à Marcus, bien sûr). Aucun autre club ne pouvait l'intéresser car il avait été directement recruté par celui qui lui tenait à coeur. Elle le savait, mais puisqu'il ne le disait pas, Hans et elle ne pourraient pas utiliser l'information dans leur article. Elle soupira, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.

\- A votre avis, quelles sont les qualités d'un bon capitaine ?

L'interview se déroula pendant de longues minutes, d'un intérêt très limité. Les questions de Hans étaient très basiques, ne concernaient que le Quidditch et Dubois répondait toujours de la manière la plus courte possible. Une ou deux fois, Malia cru que Hans allait s'énerver et faire remarquer que ce n'était pas une façon de travailler, mais il parvint à garder son calme et à mener l'interview d'un ton égal. Malia prenait des notes, silencieusement, sentant parfois le regard de Mrs Zelda la fixer dans son dos de manière désagréable. Dubois et Hans ne la regardaient pas, concentrés dans leur échange. Mais soudain...

\- J'aimerais essayer la feinte de Lebroswi prochainement, commença Dubois.

\- Labroski, corrigea Malia machinalement.

Et elle se mit à rougir aussitôt, consciente qu'elle venait de commettre un impair. Les regards de Hans et Dubois se tournèrent vers elle (celui de Mrs Zelda aussi probablement).

Elle savait qu'elle avait du mal à se contenir dès qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, mais elle avait aussi conscience qu'elle arrivait à se montrer beaucoup plus professionnelle habituellement. Jamais elle ne contredisait un de ses collègues ouvertement, et jamais elle ne corrigeait une personnalité lorsqu'elle parlait de Quidditch. Avec Dubois en revanche, sa nature de férue de Quidditch reprenait le dessus. Elle ne savait pas très bien si c'était parce que Dubois et elle partageait la même passion maladive (elle en était parfaitement consciente) ou si c'était parce qu'il lui inspirait une animosité pour laquelle elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort. Ou bien tout simplement que ces longues minutes à faire figuration sans parler lui étaient montées à la tête.

Dubois lui jeta un regard noir mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Non, Lebroswi. C'est différent de la feinte de Labroski.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Malia en se penchant au-dessus de la table, soudain plus du tout préoccupée à faire bonne figure.

Si il y avait bien une chose qui la rendait incapable de se contenir, c'était de faire une nouvelle découverte en matière de Quidditch. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la connaissance universelle - elle ne pouvait pas tout retenir de ses lectures, aussi motivée fut-elle - mais elle ne ratait jamais une occasion d'en apprendre davantage. C'était une curiosité trop forte pour être contrôlée.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Hans lui jetait un regard désapprobateur, agacé que sa jeune collègue perde tout son professionnalisme d'un coup.

Pendant une seconde, Olivier Dubois afficha un air satisfait, mais ce dernier disparu bien vite pour laisser place à la même excitation que celle affichée par Malia.

\- Et bien, dans la feinte de Labroski, tu enchaînes les roulades aériennes...

\- Je sais très bien ce que c'est, coupa Malia d'impatience.

Mais Dubois ne se laissa pas interrompre.

\- ... pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. La feinte de Lebroswi consiste à alterner le vol sur les côtés.

Malia fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée en visualisation. Quand elle était plus jeune, Marcus lui avait toujorus fait une démonstration de tout ce qu'elle demandait. Désormais les occasions étaient plus rares et Malia était souvent frustrée de ne pas pouvoir mettre d'images sur une idée.

\- Tu peux me montrer ? Demanda t-elle, oubliant une seconde qu'elle s'adressait à Olivier Dubois.

Dubois sembla surpris.

\- Euh, oui.

Mais la réponse positive n'était sûrement due qu'au fait qu'il était pris de court.

Hans profita du malaise qui s'installa la seconde suivante pour intervenir et remettre l'interview dans le droit chemin.

\- Hum, bon, reprenons le fil de l'interview voulez-vous, vous aurez tout le monde de débattre en matière de Quidditch après.

Cassée dans son élan, et ramenée brutalement sur terre, Malia se renfonça dans sa chaise et cacha son trouble en replongeant dans sa prise de notes. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise : d'avoir été si peu professionnelle le temps de quelques secondes, ou d'avoir partagé son amour pour le Quidditch avec Olivier Dubois.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia était contente d'être enfin rentrée chez elle et de pouvoir s'affaler sur son canapé. La journée lui avait semblé épuisante et ne s'était pas terminée de la meilleure des façons. Hans lui avait reproché son manque de tenue lors de l'interview et elle avait senti dans l'agacement de son collègue quelque chose d'autre - mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Finalement Hans s'était calmé et ils s'étaient souhaité une bonne soirée de repos. Malia espérait juste qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de cet écart car elle comptait énormément sur leur collaboration future pour avoir la chance de faire d'autres reportages rapidement.

Malheureusement pour Malia et son envie de se reposer, quelques minutes après être rentrée, quelqu'un fit irruption dans son appartement. Freya arriva, avec l'aisance dont elle avait le secret.

Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse et fit sortir Malia de sa torpeur. Freya lui glissa même un thé chaud plein de réconfort pour la requinquer, tout en lui racontant les dernières nouveautés de sa vie pour la distraire.

\- Je fréquente Zacharias Smith en ce moment. Tu savais qu'il a un cousin plus vieux ? Un bel homme, une bonne situation.

Malia se mit à rire. Elle avait parfaitement compris les intentions de son amie.

\- Je ne cherche pas à me caser, Freya.

\- Oh allez Malia, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie célibataire.

La jeune femme piqua du nez. C'était l'un des sujets sur lesquels Freya et elle ne seraient jamais d'accord. Freya était du genre croqueuse d'hommes et tentait, à intervalles réguliers, de présenter des hommes à Malia dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve quelqu'un avec qui nouer une relation. Malia avait beau lui répéter qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie pour être heureuse et s'amuser, Freya persistait à penser qu'un flirt ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort, mais Malia ne trouvait personne qui l'intéressait plus de cinq minutes.

\- Si tu trouves un gars mignon, qui adore le Quidditch et qui n'est pas un séducteur, je t'en prie, présente-le moi.

Freya ricana.

\- Tu as trop fréquenté les copains de ton frère, mais je t'assure qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

Malia haussa les épaules, pas convaincue. Grâce à son frère, elle avait fait beaucoup de rencontres au sein du monde du Quidditch mais soit les sorciers qu'elle rencontrait n'aimaient pas réellement le Quidditch (plutôt la popularité qui y était liée) soit ils étaient de grands séducteurs (à l'image de Thomas Darcy) ou bien tout simplement ils ne lui plaisaient pas. Elle n'avait trouvé personne d'intéressant jusqu'à présent, mais être célibataire à vingt ans n'était pas un fardeau, loin de là.

\- Tu rencontreras quelqu'un un jour, conclut Freya avant de changer de sujet.

Un jour, peut-être.


	13. Chapitre 12 (Le trouble)

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Je reviens avec le chapitre 12, qui m'a posé quelques difficultés ; j'espère que la lecture ne sera pas décevante pour vous ;)

**JudyOswald** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Ahah alors moi j'aime bien les chapitres plus longs pour être plongés dans l'histoire ^^ En fait je trouve que 5000 mots c'est une bonne longueur pour avoir pas mal de lecture sans prendre trop de temps ! Ici je suis plutôt à 2500 en moyenne. On va dire que c'est une manière différente de présenter l'histoire :) Pour les reviews je suis d'accord avec toi ! C'est dommage que ça se perdre un peu mais c'est la dure loi des fanfictions ahah. Pour Malia, oui elle est sérieuse en pensant que personne ne l'intéresse... Pas sûr que ça va durer par contre ;)

**Shadedwords** Effectivement, Malia est nulle de ne pas remarquer ce qu'elle a sous les yeux :p Mais c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais faire ressortir : pendant une seconde ils ne sont plus Dubois/joueur et Flint/journaliste mais juste deux personnes qui ont le même centre d'intérêt :) Je dirai que c'est un peu le point de départ pour faire bouger les choses entre Olivier et Malia ! Merci pour tes reviews en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir :)

Le prochain chapitre est déjà entamé (le titre sera "le match") donc j'espère pouvoir le poster assez rapidement.

Mon objectif c'est de finir cette histoire avant la fin de l'année pour - peut-être - me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire par ici. Je médite, j'ai commencé la rédaction mais je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100% de me lancer là-dedans donc j'en parlerai plus en détails si ça se concrétise.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : LE TROUBLE**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia se serait presque sentie nostalgique ce samedi matin-là en arrivant au centre. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait assister à un entraînement de l'équipe de Flaquemare. Mais la raison reprit vite le dessus : rester des heures assise sur un banc n'était clairement pas sa passion ni le plus intéressant de ce reportage. En plus ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle voyait le centre : les joueurs devaient s'y retrouver le lendemain avant le match pour préparer la rencontre, et Malia et Hans avaient prévu de les imiter. Elle était impatiente d'assister au match même si elle n'était pas sûre de miser sur une victoire de Flaquemare. Pouvoir suivre les joueurs au plus près durant cette rencontre l'excitait. Même si son frère était un grand joueur de Quidditch, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter les coulisses d'un match; les familles étaient très bien placées dans les gradins mais c'était le seul avantage dont elles bénéficiaient.

\- Salut Malia !

Sophie, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe, était arrivée et lui accorda un sourire. La journaliste lui trouva un air bizarrement détendu. L'équipe allait jouer une rencontre importante le lendemain, ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher !

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Sophie en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Un peu gênée, Malia réalisa qu'elle était restée plantée devant les portes du centre plutôt que d'y rentrer. C'était comme si son esprit s'était bloqué et il était facile de comprendre pourquoi : Malia n'avait aucune envie que ce reportage se termine. Certes, la semaine qui venait de passer avait eu quelques aspects négatifs (l'ennui, la répétition, la fatigue, Dubois...) mais elle était bien plus amusante que son quotidien dans les bureaux du journal. Elle ne savait pas si sa présence sur ce reportage était un test pour savoir si elle pouvait être envoyée ailleurs, ou simplement une récompense ponctuelle pour bons et loyaux services depuis deux ans. Elle était effrayée à l'idée de devoir rester des mois sans faire d'autres reportages. Et, bien sûr, l'agacement de Hans de la veille ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire à intervalles réguliers. Mais elle refusait de céder au stress inutilement, alors elle fit un sourire à Sophie et entra avec elle dans le centre.

Hans était déjà présent sur le terrain de Quidditch, faisant les cent pas. Malia alla le rejoindre après avoir pris congé de Sophie qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Pour une fois, Dubois n'était pas sur le terrain avant tout le monde.

\- Bonjour Hans ! Salua Malia en approchant.

Son collègue lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Ah Malia, alors prête pour ce dernier jour ?

Il semblait d'excellente humeur et n'agissait pas comme quelqu'un qui lui tenait rigueur de son comportement de la veille. Elle se sentit soulagée. Il était important que Hans ait une bonne image d'elle.

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai hâte d'aller au match demain.

Il lui fit un sourire conciliant ; Malia était certaine qu'il attendait ça avec autant d'impatience qu'elle : ça allait être le moment croustillant de leur semaine.

Mais Hans ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Ils avaient encore une journée avant le moment tant attendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire un entretien avec les membres du personnels ? Ca nous occupera et puis, on ne sait jamais !

Malia accepta avec empressement, trop heureuse de trouver une occupation quelconque plutôt que de rester des heures assise sur un banc. Sa semaine s'était déroulée de manière très différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Hans et elle avaient pensé faire un travail de recherches, et même d'espionnage !, et en réalité ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose à part observer et poser des questions cadrées. C'était frustrant - déjà pour Malia, alors elle se doutait que ce devait être encore pire pour Hans, habitué à faire des reportages. Mais c'était le travail d'un journaliste que de trouver de la matière à creuser même dans les situations compliquées !

Le personnel du centre n'aurait sans doute rien d'intéressant à raconter mais, jusque là, la seule information pertinente était venue d'un membre de l'équipe de réserve alors il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Peut-être que ces rencontres allaient être intéressantes.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Hans et elle s'étaient répartis les entretiens avec le personnel administratif parce qu'il était quasi-certain qu'ils ne récolteraient aucune information intéressante donc Hans avait décidé de déléguer du travail à sa jeune partenaire. Malia était contente de cette maigre responsabilité.

Les membres du personnel n'étaient jamais en contact avec les joueurs et très rarement en contact avec Mrs Zelda. Mais par acquis de conscience - et aussi pour s'occuper un peu - ils avaient décidé de s'y mettre avec sérieux. Hans s'occupait du sorcier d'accueil et de la comptable, et Malia devait échanger avec la secrétaire.

C'était une sorcière brune à la peau très pâle et au maquillage très prononcé qui était un vrai moulin à paroles. Malia n'était dans le bureau que depuis cinq minutes qu'elle connaissait déjà tout son parcours professionnel et une partie de sa vie intime. Visiblement la secrétaire était enchantée d'être interviewée par une journaliste (ce n'était pas réellement une interview mais Malia n'osa pas la rectifier). Elle aurait été une informatrice idéale mais malheureusement, Malia conclut assez vite qu'elle ne savait rien d'intéressant. Toutefois, comme elle le pouvait pas interrompre l'interview après quelques minutes seulement, elle écouta la secrétaire avec toute la concentration dont elle était capable.

\- J'adore Flaquemare ! L'ambiance ici est très agréable. Mon salaire est très correct, bien mieux que ce que je gagnais avant en travaillant au Ministère. Si vous voulez mon avis, le Ministère ne rémunère pas assez ses employés.

Malia lui accorda un sourire poli, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions ; la secrétaire faisait tout le travail elle-même sans jamais s'arrêter de parler. Evidemment un tel flot de paroles emmenait parfois la conversation vers des thèmes qui ne concernaient pas du tuot Flaquemare - de près ou de loin.

\- Et puis c'est agréable ici, le cadre est superbe et les joueurs sont très sympas quand on les croise. Et puis, si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas désagréable de les voir jouer.

Elle fit une œillade suggestive à Malia, qui resta de marbre. Grâce à son frère, elle était habituée à côtoyer des joueurs de Quidditch plutôt charmants et qui lui plaisaient beaucoup pour certains. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient tenté de flirter avec elle (quand Marcus avait le dos tourné) mais sans succès. Malia adorait le Quidditch, pas les joueurs en eux-mêmes. Elle admirait leur talent, reconnaissait leur charme, mais il en fallait bien plus pour retenir son attention. Sa maigre expérience en relation amoureuse n'était pas dû à un manque d'occasions ou de la timidité ; c'était un choix conscient car rares étaient les hommes qui retenaient son attention plus de cinq minutes.

\- Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour moi bien sûr, mais je trouve que Thomas Darcy a vraiment un charme particulier.

Instinctivement le regard de Malia se porta vers le mur vitré d'où elle pouvait apercevoir les joueurs sur leurs balais. Thomas Darcy était un très bel homme et l'avait toujours été. Mais pour dégager un charme particulier... Malia n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Il jouait trop avec sa beauté naturelle pour la rendre plus charmante; trop séducteur pour être parfaitement séduisant. C'était presque du gâchis. Sans ce côté séducteur exagéré, Malia était certaine qu'il aurait pu lui plaire.

\- Mais j'avoue que Olivier Dubois dégage quelque chose aussi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Rajouta la secrétaire.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Malia du tac-au-tac sans réfléchir.

Elle savait que Olivier Dubois pouvait plaire, mais elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si il pourrait _lui_ plaire. Et ne se la poserait jamais.

La secrétaire ne se laissa pas démonter par la réponse franche de la journaliste.

\- Vous êtes bien difficile ! A votre âge, j'en aurais profité. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je...

Et elle se lança dans un nouveau monologue, laissant Malia perdue dans ses pensées.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Hans était ressorti de ses deux entretiens avec une mine agacée. Ils avaient fini quasiment en même temps, la secrétaire se montrant deux fois plus bavarde que ses collègues. La récolte de ces entretiens était très maigre : la comptable soupçonnait une relation romantique entre Ginger et Thomas car elle n'avait toujours pas compris qu'ils étaient colocataires, la secrétaire avait affirmé que Mrs Zelda et le président entretenait une liaison et qu'elle avait été embauchée pour ça (probablement juste une rumeur alimentée par la jalousie) et le sorcier d'accueil avait affirmé que Dubois et Martinez se disputaient beaucoup à l'époque mais sans pouvoir expliquer à quels sujets. Hans et Malia n'avaient donc rien appris de nouveau, même si c'était à prévoir. Au moins ces entretiens et leur debriefing en commun avaient eu l'avantage de faire avancer la journée ; les joueurs allaient encore s'entraîner une petite heure avant de rentrer.

Malia s'attendait à ce que Hans et elle retournent ensemble vers le terrain de Quidditch pour la fin de l'entrainement, mais son collègue s'arrêta en chemin.

\- Je vais rentrer. Je suis épuisé et j'aimerais commencer à travailler sur le papier, lança Hans en se grattant la tête.

Il avait réellement l'air fatigué.

\- Oh, répondit Malia en ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant. A ce stade de la journée et du reportage, seul le match du lendemain pouvait leur apporter de nouveaux éléments, mais elle n'avait pas envie de quitter le centre si tôt. Rien ne l'attendait chez elle à part le regret de voir le reportage déjà terminé. Elle voulait profiter au maximum de sa dernière journée - peut-être, pourquoi pas, traîner autour des vestiaires, pour voir si une information s'y glissait.

Si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était un peu déçue de la tournure de cette semaine. Hans et elle avaient, semble t-il, découvert une grosse information en apprenant la liaison entre Dubois et l'ex-poursuiveuse de l'équipe mais ils n'avaient aucun élément sur lequel s'appuyer et risquaient de devoir oublier cette information lors de la rédaction de leur article. Au final Malia avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps. Flaquemare aurait son article, peu passionnant, mais en première page ce qui était largement suffisant pour redonner un peu de popularité au club. Ce n'était pas vraiment la vision qu'elle avait du journalisme. Elle voulait découvrir des secrets et trouver les informations qui permettaient de comprendre toute l'affaire d'un oeil nouveau.

Hans sembla comprendre son hésitation et lui fit un sourire doux.

\- Tu peux rester bien sûr. Tu pourras saluer Mrs Zelda pour moi.

L'ironie transperçait dans sa voix. Mrs Zelda lui avait fait une forte impression, Malia en était convaincue, mais le bras de fer permanent qu'ils avaient échangé toute la semaine semblait avoir supprimé le charme de Mrs Zelda aux yeux de Hans. C'était sûrement préférable : au moins Hans ne s'était-il pas laissé berner par le charisme de la coach.

\- Les joueurs vont se retrouver ici vers 12h, avant le début du match à 14h. On se retrouve en même temps qu'eux ici si ça te va ?

Malia répondit par l'affirmative et les deux collègues se saluèrent pour se dire aurevoir. Elle se retrouvait seule dans le hall du centre d'entraînement, et décida d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch pour observer les joueurs s'entrainer une dernière fois.

Personne ne fit attention à elle. Ils avaient tous l'air extrêmement concentrés dans leur jeu et Dubois ne ménageait pas ses joueurs. L'équipe de réserve n'était pas là (leur présence facilitait les entraînements habituellement) alors les joueurs s'entraînaient sans esprit d'équipe, comme si ils ne jouaient que pour eux-mêmes. Le résultat était visuellement un peu fouillis mais au moins le rythme était soutenu ; rien de mieux pour mettre les joueurs d'attaque pour le lendemain. Malia se surpris à trouver le spectacle moins ennuyant que les jours précédents et le temps passa vite.

Elle n'était néanmoins pas fâchée de voir l'entrainement se finir et les joueurs se rassembler au sol pour le discours d'après-match.

Malia les observa : l'équipe avait l'air soudée et sérieuse. Sophie, qui avait l'air détendue quelques heures plus tôt, affichait désormais une expression grave. Ils avaient tous conscience que le match du lendemain était très important pour la suite.

Dubois ne les retint pas très longtemps avec son discours. Les joueurs s'éloignèrent vers les vestiaires, laissant le soin à leur capitaine de ranger les accessoires comme toujours. Ce n'était pas juste un geste généreux de la part de Dubois ; Malia l'avait assez observé pour comprendre qu'il profitait de cette occasion pour s'entraîner seul également. C'était son moment rien qu'à lui.

Mais ce soir il semblait vouloir faire une exception, déjà occupé à ranger les balles dans la grande malle. Malia s'approcha de lui de façon un peu maladroite.

\- Salut Dubois.

Il se retourna vers elle, le regard toujours un peu scrutateur et méfiant.

\- Flint, salua t-il sans aucune chaleur.

\- La feinte de Leboswi. Tu me montres ?

Il était inutile de perdre du temps dans des politesses superflues. Dubois n'y était pas sensible et ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Malia. Elle aurait pu demander à son frère de lui montrer ce que donnait visuellement le fameux mouvement mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'attendre et elle n'était même pas sûre que Marcus saurait ce dont il s'agissait. Son frère était plus un talent brut en Quidditch qu'un véritable technicien, et Malia ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui montrer qu'elle en savait plus que lui dans ce domaine.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresses autant ?

Dubois était sur la défensive, alors qu'il avait déjà accepté de lui montrer la veille. Peut-être que la nuit lui avait porté conseil et qu'il s'était dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer gentil avec la petite soeur de Marcus Flint - journaliste de surcroit.

Une seconde de silence passa, durant laquelle ils se dévisagèrent. Malia étant parfaitement incapable de trouver quoi répondre à cette question. La réponse était si évidente ! Elle voulait qu'il lui montre car elle était sincèrement intéressée par ce mouvement technique et qu'elle était incapable de visualiser ce qu'il donnait.

\- Je veux juste voir ce que c'est, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules au bout d'un instant.

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. Olivier Dubois était assez fou de Quidditch pour s'imaginer les pires théories au sujet de ses interlocuteurs. Il pensait sans doute que Malia voulait le tester pour tout répéter à son frère. Ou bien peut-être qu'il essayait de deviner à quel point elle était sincère et s'intéressait à ce mouvement pour la beauté du geste. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

\- D'accord je te montre, céda t-il finalement.

Il se désintéressa de la malle et attrapa son balai pour se lancer dans les airs.

Malia l'observa exécuter des mouvements précis en silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler : elle se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Elle comprit mieux ce qu'il lui avait expliqué en voyant l'illustration visuelle de tout ça. Le mouvement était technique et semblait compliqué mais Dubois l'exécutait sans trop d'hésitation. Malia ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute par loyauté envers son frère, mais Olivier Dubois était un très bon joueur de Quidditch.

Le spectacle était agréable. Malia aimait autant la beauté du sport qui résidait dans les gestes techniques que l'esprit sportif qui animait les compétitions. Elle l'observa en silence, le visage un peu fermé par la concentration. En quelques minutes à peine, Olivier Dubois avait exécuté les mouvements demandés et cessa sa danse. Elle était presque déçue de le voir redescendre vers le sol.

Il passa de son balai au sol avec une facilité que Malia lui enviait. Elle n'avait jamais été jalouse de Marcus et de son talent et avait trouvé un autre moyen de vivre de sa passion. En revanche, son incapacité à savoir se tenir sur un balai lui causait parfois un manque : elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se déplacer dans les airs. Malheureusement elle n'était même pas capable de se tenir correctement sur un balai. C'était comme si son corps entier rejetait l'expérience du vol.

\- C'était super, merci ! Lança Malia à Dubois qui s'approchait.

Elle était sincère ; Dubois était un crétin mais il pouvait avoir quelques aspects moins désagréables. Elle lui était sincèrement reconnaissante de lui avoir montré ces quelques mouvements; il aurait pu décliner mais il avait fini par accepter (malgré une réticence évidente).

Dubois haussa les épaules, comme pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien.

\- Mais c'est compliqué à réaliser en match non ? Avec les adversaires et la vitesse de jeu. Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible de s'y tenir...

\- Oh, et bien je pense que c'est une tactique intéressante si elle est travaillée bien avant. Il faut s'entraîner mais ça ne me semble pas irréalisable pour un poursuiveur à l'aise sur son balai et rapide.

\- Comme Ginger.

\- Comme Ginger, répéta Dubois. Thomas n'est pas assez souple pour ça.

La mention de Thomas réveilla chez Malia le souvenir de sa conversation avec la secrétaire quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle fixa le visage de Dubois avec un intérêt nouveau. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés par l'effort, et sa peau un peu luisante ; cet état ajouté à sa mâchoire carrée et à son regard dur lui donnait un air franchement irrésistible. Elle n'avait jamais douté du fait que Olivier Dubois était un bel homme - les magazines le répétait souvent - mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle lui trouverait du charme. Et c'était à ça qu'elle était sensible, à ce charme un peu brutal et sportif. Il dégageait une virilité forte mais inconsciente, quelque chose qui donnait envie de s'approcher de lui pour sentir la chaleur et l'humidité de sa peau.

\- Il existe une variante, expliqua Dubois en coupant Malia dans sa contemplation (qu'il n'avait pas remarqué), où l'acrobatie est réalisée à l'envers sur le balai mais c'est très difficile de contrôler la direction du vol dans ce sens-là. Ca ne me semble pas très adapté pour jouer au Quidditch.

La simple mention de Quidditch sortit Malia de sa rêverie et elle se recentra sur la conversation.

\- Oh non, certainement pas ! Quoiqu'il y a des joueurs qui ont l'air de croire que le Quidditch est un spectacle d'acrobaties...

\- Exactement ! Ce n'est pas ça - bien sûr il y a la beauté du geste et la technique, mais il ne faut pas oublier la compétition et tout le reste. Lors de la dernière coupe du monde, le batteur de l'équipe de Pologne...

Dubois se lança dans une anecdote au sujet des joueurs qui oubliaient l'esprit de compétition au profit du spectacle (comme si le Quidditch n'était pas un match avant tout), et Malia l'imita. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent de Quidditch comme les adultes passionnés qu'ils étaient, et Malia en vint à oublier que c'était Olivier Dubois qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Il devenait simplement un joueur de Quidditch qui aimait parler de sa passion autant qu'elle, et ils trouvèrent même un terrain d'entente dans leurs échanges !

Ils s'oublièrent dans cette conversation à propos du Quidditch, mais un élément extérieur les ramena à la réalité.

\- A demain capitaine ! Lança une voix du bord du terrain.

C'était Thomas Darcy, qui les observait d'un air curieux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas ravie de voir sa cible du moment discuter tranquillement avec son capitaine alors qu'ils étaient censés se mépriser.

\- A demain Thomas ! Répondit Dubois.

Le joueur ne s'attarda pas et s'éloigna mais l'instant avait été brisé ; Malia osa à peine regarder en direction de Dubois tant elle était gênée de cet échange passionnant et passionné.

\- Bon, à demain, conclut finalement Dubois après une longue minute de silence.

Malia acquiesça sans s'attarder, soudain désireuse de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le club de Flaquemare. Un instant elle se flagella d'avoir pu sympathiser avec Dubois et - pire ! - de l'avoir trouvé attirant l'espace du seconde, mais décida ensuite qu'elle ferait mieux d'oublier toute l'affaire. Une fois le match de demain passé, Olivier Dubois et le club de Flaquemare seraient de l'histoire ancienne et plus jamais elle n'aurait à se tracasser à ce propos. Et tant mieux !


	14. Chapitre 13 (Le match)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Voilà le chapitre 13; le 14 est déjà bien entamé et j'espère le poster prochainement.

**Shadedwords** ahaha nous on sait que Dubois ne sera pas de l'histoire ancienne, maintenant il faut que Malia le comprenne ^^ Il va effectivement se passer des choses dans les prochains chapitres !

**Kirbille** et bien moi je suis pas fâchée de quitter Flaquemare, ça commençait à tourner en rond je trouve :p Pour Thomas il y a la réponse dans ce chapitre, et pour Malia/Dubois ça ne saurait tarder :)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me booste pour écrire la suite de cette histoire ! :)

D'ailleurs, j'ai médité ces derniers temps, et je pense finalement **faire une "version courte" de cette fanfiction**. J'avais prévu pas mal de choses mais je pense tronquer quelques-unes de ces intrigues, afin de pouvoir raccourcir cette histoire. Je n'ai pas envie de m'y éterniser. Cela dit ça ne devrait pas se ressentir à la lecture, le développement de l'histoire restant le même au final. Il me semblait toutefois plus honnête de vous le dire, notamment parce que certains éléments/indices laissés dans les chapitres précédents ne mèneront finalement à rien. J'espère ne décevoir personne avec cette annonce.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 : LE MATCH**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Hé ho, Malia, t'es avec nous ?

Lowell claqua ses doigts devant le visage de Malia pour la sortir de ses pensées.

\- A quoi tu penses comme ça ? Si c'est pour ton papier tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, dit Freya en sirotant son verre.

Ils étaient tous les trois installés autour d'une table du Chaudron Baveur, à prendre un verre ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Lowell était l'un de leurs amis à Poudlard. Ancien Gryffondor, il s'était d'abord lié d'amitié avec Freya avant de faire la rencontre de Malia une année plus tard. Les filles s'étaient rapprochées très vite et Lowell n'avait pas été réellement inclus à leur petit duo, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'être très bons amis. En sortant de Poudlard, il avait avoué ses sentiments à Freya ; malheureusement celle-ci n'avait pas l'âme assez romantique à l'époque pour s'engager dans une relation et l'avait repoussé. Dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, Lowell était parti vivre quelques temps chez sa grand-mère en Irlande et avait finalement décidé de s'y installer. Il revenait régulièrement à Londres pour revoir sa famille et ses amis, et Malia et Freya s'arrangeaient pour le voir au moins une fois par mois.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, je réfléchis, répondit Malia.

Maintenant que la fin du reportage approchait - il ne restait que le match du lendemain - son esprit était constamment en ébullition à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre dans son article. Elle devrait effectuer le travail en collaboration avec Hans et c'était l'occasion de montrer qu'elle pouvait être une vraie valeur ajoutée pour le reportage. Elle était convaincue que si Hans souhaitait qu'elle l'accompagne dans ses prochains reportages, Mr Craft le directeur du journal, accepterait sans rechigner. C'était donc Hans qu'il fallait convaincre.

\- Tu penseras à tout ça demain. Il y a autre chose que le travail dans la vie, lança Freya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son principal défaut était sa façon de se montrer hautaine parfois, comme en cet instant.

\- On a pas tous la même vie que toi, répondit Malia un peu piquée.

Même si elle savait que les paroles de son amie étaient dénuées de méchanceté, elle savait aussi que Freya trouvait son existence un peu plate. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle tentait constamment de la faire sortir et rencontrer des gens. Elle était persuadée que Malia se renfermait trop sur son travail - et ce n'était pas faux. Pour autant, Malia adorait sa vie et n'aurait changé pour rien au monde, encore moins pour une existence aussi dénuée de responsabilité que celle de Freya.

\- Malia a raison, on ne peut pas tous vivre comme toi, intervient Lowell.

Derrière son sourire et son ton léger, il était facilement de deviner une certaine gêne. Malia était convaincue qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait digéré le rejet de Freya mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avait jamais reparlé. Malia se sentait un peu coupable puisque c'était elle qui avait poussé Lowell à se déclarer.

Une seconde passa, puis Lowell se tourna vers Malia :

\- Être journaliste de Quidditch a toujours été ton rêve, c'est normal que ce soit ta priorité. Ne perds jamais ça de vue.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia assista à un étrange défilé au centre d'entraînement ce matin-là. Elle était arrivée très tôt car elle ne voulait rien manquer de cette dernière journée et elle voulait savoir dans quel état d'esprit étaient les joueurs avant même de se retrouver. Ils arrivèrent tous en transplanant, à tour de rôle, et Malia nota combien ils avaient l'air stressés et fermés. Aucun ne sembla la remarquer, pas même Thomas.

Comme exception qui confirmait la règle, Olivier Dubois arriva en dernier. ce jour-là Il avait toujours un air un peu fermé à cause de sa concentration mais Malia pouvait presque sentir le stress irradier de son corps. En tant que capitaine, il avait encore une plus grande pression sur les épaules. Déjà qu'il prenait les choses à coeur plus que de raisons quand il s'agissait de Quidditch... Malia avait presque de la peine pour lui face à ce stress qu'il devait ressentir.

Lui non plus ne la remarqua pas.

Malia patienta encore un peu, et finalement Hans arriva à l'heure prévue et se rapprocha du banc où elle était assise.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda t-il après l'avoir salué.

Malia hocha la tête.

\- Oui, je voulais voir l'arrivée des joueurs, savoir dans quel état d'esprit ils étaient.

\- Et alors ?

\- Très stressés.

\- Pas étonnant, répondit Hans avec un sourire indulgent.

Malia se leva et ils se mirent en mouvement vers le club. Avant la rencontre, les joueurs devaient se retrouver pour reparler de la stratégie; ils ne s'entraîneraient pas à proprement parler pour garder des forces pour le match. Hans et Malia avaient obtenu le droit d'assister à ce debriefing d'avant-match, sous réserve de ne dévoiler aucune information stratégique dans leur article ou au public. Le plan d'attaque de Flaquemare devait rester un secret. Malia était excitée à l'idée d'assister à cette partie-là. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle assistait réellement aux coulisses d'un match et elle trouvait ça incroyable. En tant que passionnée du Quidditch, elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure activité.

\- Il est temps que Flaquemare remporte une victoire. Si l'équipe continue de perdre, je pense qu'ils vont atterrir dans une spirale infernale...

Ils parlaient tout bas en avançant, de crainte de se faire entendre par un membre du club. Ils étaient honnêtes, et pas dans la critique pour être méchant, mais leurs remarques auraient pu être mal perçues.

\- Tu crois qu'ils peuvent gagner ? Demanda Malia.

Elle avait passé du temps sur le banc à observer les entraînements et elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait la faiblesse de l'équipe. Certes, tous les joueurs, bien que très bons, avaient quelques défauts, mais comme tous les joueurs professionnels. Aucun n'était parfait. Alors d'où venait le problème ? Ca ne pouvait pas être l'ambiance d'équipe non plus puisque le groupe avait l'air de s'entendre très bien. Est-ce que ça venait de la pression exercée par le capitaine ? Olivier Dubois n'était pas un tendre en matière de Quidditch et elle savait que son comportement lui avait déjà fait défaut auprès de ses coéquipiers à Poudlard. Il était si impliqué et investi dans le jeu qu'il en oubliait que tout le monde n'était pas comme lui et que tout le monde n'avait pas le même avis que lui. Olivier Dubois était de ceux qui pensaient avoir trouvé la stratégie la plus pertinente; Malia était de ceux qui pensaient qu'il y avait toujours plusieurs options possibles.

Malheureusement pour la curiosité de Malia, son collègue n'avait pas la réponse non plus :

\- J'en sais rien. Ils ont une bonne équipe mais les résultats n'ont pas été au rendez-vous depuis un moment.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation en arrivant dans la salle. Tous les joueurs étaient déjà présents, sauf Olivier Dubois.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia et Hans étaient assis dans un coin du vestiaire, tentant de se faire oublier dans cette ambiance pesante. Dubois avait fait un discours d'encouragement pour ses joueurs mais le peu d'entrain que l'équipe avait manifesté s'était éteint à la fin du discours. Pendant le debriefing d'avant-match au club, ils avaient tous eu un comportement stressé mais dynamique, Dubois en tête. Maintenant cet entrain était retombé et il ne subsistait que ce stress insoutenable. Malia n'aimait pas du tout cette ambiance et se demandait comment ils pouvaient supporter de vivre ça régulièrement. Elle-même avait un taux de résistance au stress très faible : elle se serait rendue malade face à tant de pression et d'attente.

Les joueurs attendaient d'être appelés pour se rendre sur le terrain et disputer le match face aux Canons de Chudley. A chaque seconde qui passait, le stress semblait se faire plus présent encore : était-ce la raison de leur faible nombre de victoires ? Ca ne paraissait pas impossible ; ils avaient eu des résultats médiocres après le départ de Martinez (l'ancienne poursuiveuse) et peut-être que cela avait fait entrer l'équipe dans un cercle vicieux dont ils avaient du mal à sortir. Ils avaient perdu confiance et n'arrivaient pas à remonter la pente.

Au bout d'un moment, Malia n'y tient plus et se sentit incapable de rester assise plus longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir le stress de l'équipe et ça lui donnait envie de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle se leva sans déclencher la moindre réaction et s'approcha de la porte de sortie ouverte, écoutant le bruit qui résonnait dans le stade. Il y avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de spectateurs vu le brouhaha ambiant. Les commentateurs commençaient déjà à mettre l'ambiance et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les équipes soient appelées. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta ce son si apaisant d'un stade en folie. Elle adorait cette ambiance.

\- Le stress d'avant match, lui souffla une voix derrière elle.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque et l'instant lui sembla presque agréable jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers Thomas Darcy.

Il avait un léger sourire - probablement sa tentative d'oublier le stress. Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion mais elle savait que ça ne lui était pas destiné : il pensait au match qui s'annonçait. Elle-même n'était qu'une vague distraction.

\- Ca va aller, lui répondit Malia.

Elle n'en était pas vraiment certaine mais ça lui semblait être la bonne chose à dire. A cette seconde précise, Thomas Darcy lui offrait un portrait un peu touchant, celui du garçon plus-tout-à-fait-si-sûr-de-lui. Moins il avait envie de plaire, plus il avait de chance de réussir. Cette vulnérabilité donnait envie à Malia de le réconforter mais elle savait que c'était impossible : seule la fin du match ferait retomber la pression pour les joueurs (et encore, ce ne serait pas immédiatement, Marcus mettait parfois des jours entiers à redescendre).

\- Après le match - et peu importe le résultat - Ginger et moi on organise une petite soirée chez nous, si ça te tente de venir.

Malia savait que les fêtes d'après-match étaient très populaires dans le milieu du Quidditch ; c'était d'ailleurs à celles-ci qu'elle était le plus souvent invitée. Que Thomas Darcy soit l'organisateur de ce type de soirée ne l'étonnait pas, mais ça ne faisait que confirmer la certitude de Malia qu'il ne lui plairait jamais vraiment. Néanmoins Thomas n'était pas un garçon désagréable et elle savait qu'ils pourraient s'entendre une fois qu'il aurait abandonné l'idée de la séduire. L'idée de passer une soirée avec lui, Ginger, les autres membres de l'équipe et leurs amis était plutôt sympathique.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Ok. C'est une invitation personnelle, précisa t-il.

Elle comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir : il l'invitait pour elle, et pas en tant que journaliste. Le but n'était pas de lui donner plus de matière pour son article mais simplement de faire connaissance et de la découvrir dans sa vie personnelle. Malia ne savait pas trop si c'était très professionnel de sa part d'accepter mais, puisqu'elle était déjà habituée à fréquenter ce type de soirée, quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ? Elle était en plus ravie d'être enfin considérée comme une personne, et pas juste regardée de travers à cause de son travail au club.

\- Faites un accueil bruyant pour le club de FLAQUEMARE ! fit la voix du commentateur en résonnant dans le vestiaire de l'équipe, signe qu'il était temps pour eux de s'avancer.

Malia échangea un regard avec Thomas et s'écarta pour laisser passer la petite file de joueurs. Ils avaient tous une mine concentrée, mais de tous c'était Dubois qui avait l'air le plus stressé. Son regard était dur et fixe, sa mâchoire serrée et ses traits froncés. Et cette pression n'était pas qu'une illusion : Malia pouvait presque sentir dans l'air toute cette tension qui émanait de lui. Elle en était troublée.

\- Bonne chance, souffla Malia quand il passa près d'elle.

Mais Dubois ne sembla pas l'entendre.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Frost qui passe le Souafle à Allen et, OH ! le superbe arrêt de Dubois !

Malia entendait les commentaires mais elle était incapable d'en comprendre le sens, trop concentrée sur l'action. Les joueurs virevoltaient dans les airs, offrant un spectacle saisissant à quiconque était présent dans le stade. L'ensemble visuel était magnifique mais Malia aimait encore plus se concentrer sur le vol de chaque joueur. Chacun avait sa façon de se tenir sur le balai et de se mouvoir dans les airs. Parfois elle en perdait les balles de vues, trop concentrées à regarder un joueur évoluer sur son balai. Mais il y avait tant d'action dans ce match que ses yeux finissaient forcément par rencontrer un Cognard ou le Souafle. Elle avait même aperçu le vif d'or ! Les attrapeurs l'avaient remarqué aussi mais, situés trop loin pour l'atteindre, la petite boule dorée avait disparu et se cachait depuis.

\- Les Canons mènent toujours le score, est-ce que Flaquemare est capable de remonter... Darcy d'avance dangereusement !

Thomas Darcy s'avançait vers le gardien adverse avec le Souafle. Son vol était franc et décidé, sans laisser place à l'inattendu ou à l'hésitation. Il arriva devant le gardien, contracta ses bras et lança le Souafle... Qui entra dans l'un des anneaux !

\- OUAAAAH ! Fit le stade - du moins la moitié réservée aux supporters de Flaquemare.

Ginger alla féliciter Thomas avant que toute l'équipe ne se repositionne pour la contre-attaque.

Malia était figée par ce spectacle qui la mettait dans tous ses états. Qui aurait cru qu'un match Flaquemare/Canons de Chudley pourrait autant la passionner ? Elle n'aimait aucune des deux équipes particulièrement.

Et puis elle réalisa que serrer si fort son siège et se tendre autant ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle vivait le match car elle souhaitait la victoire de Flaquemare. Elle ne savait pas très bien d'où lui venait cette envie, ce n'était pas un club qu'elle supportait habituellement - peut-être était-ce pas loyauté après une semaine passée au sein de l'équipe. En tout cas elle sentait dans son corps ce flot si particulier d'adrénaline qui ne se manifestait que lors d'un match dont l'enjeu lui tenait à coeur. Elle voulait voir Flaquemare gagner.

Et cette pensée laissa place à une autre, plus angoissante : l'équipe de Flaquemare pouvait-elle réellement gagner ?


	15. Chapitre 14 (La soirée)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Ce chapitre-ci est particulier : il constitue la "première partie" d'un plus gros ensemble de scènes (en clair : la soirée d'après-match va se dérouler sur 2 chapitres). Je voulais terminer la seconde partie avant de poster celle-ci mais je n'ai finalement pas assez de patience pour ça ! J'espère pouvoir poster la suite rapidement tout de même :)

Merci pour vos retours du dernier chapitre, je suis contente que l'histoire trouve quelques lecteurs.

**JudyOswald** j'ai bien aimé décrire la scène de Quidditch aussi - sans en faire trop, mais juste montrer l'excitation de Malia. Pour les questions, il y a quelques réponses dans ce chapitre... et la suite, après ! ;)

**drou** et bien merci à toi pour ce commentaire :) Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis comme ça, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !

**Kirbille** oui je n'ai pas voulu dévoiler l'issue du match pour garder un tout petit peu de suspens :p effectivement, la "soirée" c'est un gros morceau que j'attends d'écrire depuis un moment, donc voilà encore la première partie en dessous !

**Shadedwords** pour savoir si Malia pourrait craquer pour Thomas, tu auras la réponse juste en dessous :p Mais pour la reste, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre :)

**She0mi** merci pour ta review :) les histoires sur Olivier ne sont pas fréquentes malheureusement... Par contre, moi, les OC, j'adore ! Je trouve qu'il y a tellement de possibilités ! Ravie que Malia te plaise :) En espérant que la suite te plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14 : LA SOIREE (1)**

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Le vestiaire était le scène d'une joie immense. Les joueurs ne cessaient de pousser des cris de victoire et de s'étreindre avec une spontanéité que ne connaissaient que les sportifs. Hans et Malia observaient la scène, tout sourires, eux-mêmes contaminés par cette joie. Le match avait duré presque quatre heures, ce qui était tout de même assez long, et Malia savait qu'après cette liesse manifeste, les joueurs se sentiraient fatigués. Il leur faudrait une petite pause avant la soirée qu'ils avaient prévu. Malia avait prévenu Hans qu'elle avait été invitée, et il lui avait simplement souhaité de passer une bonne soirée. Il ne lui avait donné aucun conseil ou instruction, ce qui avait achevé de faire penser à Malia qu'elle devait profiter de la soirée pour elle et pas en tirer profit pour son article. Enfin, si elle pouvait faire les deux...

Soudain, Sophie s'approcha de Malia et la serra dans une étreinte pleine d'euphorie, trop heureuse de pouvoir partager sa joie avec tout ceux qu'elle voyait. Malia lui rendit son étreinte, à la fois amusée et un peu gênée de cette proximité imposée. Heureusement personne d'autre ne s'approcha d'elle et Hans ; Sophie était la seule qu'elle connaissait assez pour ne pas être gênée par ce câlin soudain.

Une fois l'euphorie un peu calmée, Dubois intima ses joueurs au silence par des gestes de mains. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que toutes les langues se taisent.

\- Bien bien, c'est une superbe victoire que nous avons eu aujourd'hui. Le match a été grandiose et vous avez tous été formidables. Nous ferons le debriefing technique lundi mais je voulais vous féliciter. Bien sûr il ne faut pas se satisfaire de cette victoire car le chemin est encore long...

Les joueurs affichèrent soudain une mine un peu fermée. Malia songea que Dubois était un peu maladroit : son équipe avait besoin d'être encouragée pour son succès, et pas stressée par l'avenir. Heureusement le capitaine sembla se rendre compte du malaise.

\- Mais pour l'instant célébrons notre victoire !

La fin du discours fut saluée par un cri de joie et les joueurs scandèrent le nom de "Dubois !" pour remercier leur capitaine de les avoir mené à la victoire. Malia observait la scène, un peu touchée de cette joie manifeste qui cachait un profond soulagement. Et puis elle vit Thomas Darcy s'approcher de Dubois et lui dire :

\- Hé capitaine, ce soir tu es obligé de faire la fête avec nous.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia se sentait un peu angoissée sur tout le chemin pour aller chez Ginger et Thomas. Ils habitaient dans un quartier résidentiel moldu, ce qui était une pratique courante pour les joueurs célèbres de Quidditch (leurs voisins moldus ne les connaissaient pas et les laissaient tranquilles). Le quartier était plutôt chic : une flopée de petites maisons dans le style anglais traditionnel avec des jardins ouverts et magnifiques. Comme il était impossible de transplaner directement dans la maison (elle était protégée par des sortilèges, comme la plupart des habitations sorcières) deux choix étaient possible : le réseau de cheminette, ou bien de transplaner dans un petit bois situé à quelques minutes de marche. Malia n'ayant pas de cheminée, elle avait utilisé la deuxième option. Et atterrir dans un bois sombre et inconnu n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de commencer la soirée.

Heureusement, elle avait choisi une tenue décontractée. Si Freya avait su, elle l'aurait forcée à enfiler une belle robe et une paire de talons, mais comme personne d'autre n'était intervenu dans le choix de Malia, elle était vêtue d'une paire de baskets, d'un jean sombre et d'un haut un peu plus sexy que d'habitude - histoire de marquer le coup, qu'elle allait en soirée et pas juste se balader. Et Malia se félicita de son choix en avançant dans les bois.

Une fois cette étape des bois terminée, la jeune journaliste se retrouva face à sa préoccupation principale : la soirée allait-elle bien se passer ? D'ordinaire elle ne se posait jamais la question car elle était très sociable et elle connaissait toujours au moins une personne, mais cette soirée là lui semblait un peu différente : les joueurs n'avaient pas été spécialement ouverts et sympathiques durant toute la semaine et le seul qui lui témoignait de l'intérêt espérait simplement l'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes. Dans ces conditions, Malia ne savait pas trop où elle allait pouvoir se placer pour passer une bonne soirée. Hans lui avait finalement donné quelques conseils, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent le stade ensemble : ne pas oublier qu'elle était journaliste et représenter dignement le _Quidditch's Times_ (sa carrière pouvait souffrir d'un impair) et ne pas culpabiliser si elle laissait traîner une oreille et récoltait quelques informations. _C'est la particularité de notre métier_, avait dis Hans, _on est toujours journalistes, à toute heure de la journée. C'est normal de faire notre travail._

Elle n'allait pas à cette soirée dans le but de récolter des informations pour son article mais si elle entendait des choses, elle ne comptait pas se priver. Mais ce n'était pas le but principal - en tout cas c'était ce qu'elle se disait pour se donner bonne conscience.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, Malia arriva devant la grande maison que partageaient Thomas et Ginger.

\- Hé, salut Malia ! La salua Ginger quand Malia sonna à la porte.

D'un coup les doutes de Malia s'envolèrent. La rouquine l'attrapa vers le bras pour la conduire dans le salon, manifestant une sympathie que Malia ne lui avait pas connu jusqu'alors. Elle se sentait prise en mains par son hôte et elle était rassurée que ce soit par Ginger plutôt que par Thomas, car au moins Ginger n'aurait pas d'idées mal placées à son égard.

Malia balaya la salle du regard. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes présentes; simplement l'équipe titulaire, quelques membres de l'équipe de réserve et quelques autres sorciers qui devaient être des amis. La soirée semblait plutôt détendue et conviviale et Malia se sentit rassurée par cette atmosphère. Elle repéra Olivier Dubois dans un coin, qui discutait avec Patty, le batteur. A la manière dont Dubois bougeait ses mains et à l'étincelle qui luisait dans ses yeux, Malia comprit de quoi ils parlaient : ils étaient en train de refaire le match. Et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- Thomas va être content que tu sois là, précisa Ginger avec un grand sourire.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

La joie de Thomas lorsqu'il la vit fit sourire Malia. Elle savait bien que pour lui elle n'était d'une distraction supplémentaire mais elle était rassurée de voir quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'être content qu'elle soit là. Sa sympathie à son égard était rassurante et réconfortante. La soirée n'allait sûrement pas être désagréable avec Thomas à ses côtés - du moment qu'il n'essayait pas trop de flirter avec elle.

\- Tu es venue ! Dit-il en guise de salutations.

\- Difficile de s'y soustraire, surtout après votre belle victoire, répondit Malia.

La remarque agrandit le sourire de Thomas encore plus. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus par une voix masculine.

\- Grâce à mon talent, bien sûr.

Patty venait d'arriver derrière Thomas et lui enroula un bras autour des épaules dans une étreinte fraternelle touchante. La cohésion de leur équipe n'était pas qu'une illusion : ils étaient réellement amis en dehors du terrain. Malia n'en avait jamais douté mais elle était contente d'en voir la confirmation en direct. Même dans ce cadre festif, elle n'oubliait pas son travail de journaliste et elle voyait quelques petits détails qui pourraient appuyer ce qu'elle voulait écrire dans son papier.

\- Laila te demande à la cuisine, expliqua Patty pour justifier sa présence.

Thomas soupira et fit un sourire d'excuse à Malia. Il était l'hôte de la maison et semblait indispensable pour ses invités. Malia le regarda s'éloigner avec regret, un instant inquiète à l'idée de se retrouver seule au milieu de gens qu'elle connaissait si peu - dont certains qui se méfiaient sûrement d'elle à cause de son travail. Ginger avait disparu peu après l'avoir accueilli et Thomas avait pris le relai. Et maintenant ? Ses craintes s'estompèrent assez vite ; Patty resta avec elle.

\- Je te sers un verre ? J'ai une super recette de cocktail, ajouta t-il en lui montrant son verre.

Le liquide qu'il contenait était rouge foncé et elle avait l'impression d'y apercevoir des morceaux... Ca avait plus l'air d'être une potion ratée qu'un cocktail agréable. Elle grimaça un peu face à cette vue, pas très emballée à l'idée de devoir y goûter. Mais elle comptait bien profiter de la soirée tout de même.

\- Ok, mais ton cocktail ne m'inspire pas confiance. Vous n'avez pas de la Bieurabeurre ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Elle ne comptait pas critiquer sa recette magique, mais impossible de faire semblant d'apprécier quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant (du moins, ça en avait l'air). Heureusement pour elle Patty n'était pas du genre susceptible. Il fit un petit geste de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien, et il se retourna vers la grande table du salon, située quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Capitaine, la petite dame aimerait une Bièraubeurre ! Lança t-il.

Malia tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard d'Olivier Dubois.

Elle savait qu'il serait là avant même de venir, elle avait entendu dans les vestiaires à l'issue du match que ses coéquipiers s'attendaient à ce qu'il vienne. Et elle n'était pas déçue de le voir.

Il n'avait pas fait d'effort vestimentaire particulier : il avait simplement troqué son jogging contre un jean et portait un tee-shirt uni. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en brosse comme à son habitude, et rien ne changeait de son apparence habituelle qu'elle avait vu tous les jours cette dernière semaine. Et pourtant, elle se surpris à le trouver plus charmant qu'à l'ordinaire. Il y avait quelque chose de plus pétillant dans son regard sombre, quelque chose de plus détendu dans son visage d'habitude si concentré, quelque chose de plus attirant dans son être qui allait au-delà de ces ondes un peu méprisantes qu'il dégageait pour elle.

Elle décida de chasser ces idées un peu parasites de sa tête et se concentra sur ce que Patty avait commencé à lui raconter.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Dubois débarquait auprès d'eux avec deux verres dans les mains, dont un qu'il tendit à Malia.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Mais Dubois avait l'air toujours tendu et ne se dérida pas. Il fit simplement un geste de la tête en gardant le silence.

Malia savait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment de sa présence, qu'il la méprisait pour des raisons un peu superficielles (son nom et son lien de parenté avec Marcus) mais elle n'avait pas envie de se satisfaire de ce constat. Déstabiliser Dubois l'amusait.

\- Joli match, commenta t-elle.

Elle pensait qu'il allait se renfermer encore plus et ne pas lui répondre, ou juste au minimum. Au lieu de ça, le visage de Dubois s'illumina.

\- Merci pour le compliment, c'est une victoire qui nous va droit au coeur.

Elle en aurait dû s'en douter : le seule sujet capable de le rendre heureux et bavard dans toutes les situations, c'était évoquer un beau match de Quidditch dont il était sortit vainqueur. A croire que Dubois n'attendait que ça pour se lancer. Malia n'eut même pas besoin de relancer la conversation ; les barrières de Dubois finirent par tomber et il se laissa aller à ce sujets qu'ils aimaient autant l'un que l'autre : le debriefing d'un match de Quidditch !

\- Tu as vu ça, les Canons étaient bons pourtant mais on a été incroyables ! Commença Dubois avant de se lancer dans un monologue sur le match.

Malia l'écouta parler, le regard un peu plus pétillant que d'habitude.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia sentait la tête lui tourner et décida d'être raisonnable en posant son verre sur la table de la cuisine. Être ivre ne l'effrayait pas - elle ne comptait plus le nombre de soirées où Freya et elle avaient fini par danser la valse sur des chansons moldues complètement inappropriées pour ce genre de danse - mais elle tenait pas à se montrer en spectacle au milieu de tous ces joueurs de Quidditch quasi-inconnus. Et même si elle les avait connus, comme c'était parfois le cas aux soirées de Marcus, elle veillait à rester toujours présentable. Les joueurs de Quidditch étaient un grand aspect de sa vie professionnelle et elle ne tenait pas à tout gâcher à cause d'une bête soirée !

Autour d'elle, les personnes présentes semblaient bien moins raisonnables et bien plus avancées dans le taux d'alcoolémie. Malia était à la soirée depuis plus de deux heures. Certaines personnes s'étaient déjà éclipsées, et elle avait l'impression que seuls les fêtards étaient restés et, bien sûr, Olivier Dubois. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder à intervalles réguliers dans sa direction même si Dubois ne lui manifestait aucun intérêt depuis leur conversation de début de soirée. Elle pensait que le capitaine se montrerait aussi sérieux en soirée que sur le terrain de Quidditch mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée : sans s'alcooliser à outrance, Dubois remplissait son verre de manière régulière. Il avait passé sa soirée sur le même canapé, d'abord en compagnie de Patty, puis de Ginger, et jouait maintenant à un jeu de cartes mordantes avec Sophie.

\- Tout se passe bien ? Lui demanda Thomas en arrivant près d'elle.

Il lui fit un sourire, le regard un peu troublé par l'alcool.

\- Oui très bien, et toi ? Demanda t-elle avec une politesse un peu froide.

Thomas n'était pas désagréable avec elle, bien au contraire. Mais elle craignait qu'il se méprenne sur ses intentions si elle se montrait trop familière avec lui alors elle préférait garder une certaine distance, quitte à se montrer plus froide que d'habitude.

\- Un peu mieux depuis que je suis tranquille, répondit Thomas avec un regard entendu.

Il avait essayé de passer du temps avec elle toute la soirée mais ils étaient interrompus toutes les cinq minutes par un autre invité, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de réellement discuter. Son absence n'avait pas trop perturbée Malia qui s'était vite aperçue que personne ne la regardait comme "la journaliste curieuse". D'ailleurs, les invités qu'elle ne connaissait pas n'avaient pas semblé trouver sa présence déplacée ou étrange : elle avait été accueillie comme si tout le monde la connaissait déjà. Ils savaient qu'elle était journaliste et qu'elle avait fait un reportage sur Flaquemare, et elle en avait déduit que Thomas ou Ginger avaient parlé de cette semaine de reportage. Elle n'imaginait rien d'autre.

Malheureusement le destin vint encore contre-carrer les plans de Thomas. Ginger débarqua avec un air un peu paniquée.

\- Thomas, j'ai un problème.

Elle jeta un regard soupçonneux à Malia, qui comprit qu'elle était de trop et les laissa après un échange de souries désolés avec Thomas.

Elle se retrouva seule et son regard glissa de nouveau vers Dubois, désormais seul sur le canapé depuis la fin de sa partie avec Sophie. Malia hésita une seconde, puis se décida finalement à le rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la poussait vers lui mais elle était curieuse de savoir comment se comportait le capitaine de l'équipe dans un cadre moins sérieux.

\- Hé, la partie de cartes a été bonne ? Demanda Malia avec une aisance un peu forcée, dans l'espoir de faciliter leur échange.

Dubois lui jeta un regard un peu curieux alors qu'elle s'installait sur le canapé à sa droite. Ils avaient déjà pas mal discuté au début de la soirée à propos du match mais, quand quelqu'un était venu les interrompre, ils s'étaient séparés sans plus de cérémonie. Si pendant ces quelques minutes Dubois semblait avoir oublié qu'il se trouvait face à une Flint au cours de cette conversation, l'information lui était maintenant revenue en mémoire et il n'était pas décidé à se montrer de nouveau sympathique et bavard. Dommage, elle commençait à bien aimer ce Dubois-là...

\- Ca va. Tu m'espionnes ? Demanda t-il avec un regard un peu suspicieux.

La méfiance, toujours... Si les autres invités semblaient avoir oublié qu'elle était journaliste, Dubois gardait ça en mémoire. Elle était convaincue qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était là que pour espionner et récupérer des informations pour son article. D'ordinaire Malia n'insistait pas face à autant de méfiance, elle était sociable et ne s'attardait pas auprès des gens qui n'étaient pas réceptifs à sa sympathie. Mais avec Dubois les choses étaient différentes.

\- Un peu, admit-elle. J'aime bien savoir ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Elle lui fit un sourire et détailla son visage sans gêne. Il avait de nouveau son air concentré, un peu sérieux. Elle se surpris à aimer les traits de son visage, à les voir sous un nouveau jour. Il n'était pas que l'ennemi désagréable de son frère, il était aussi beau garçon, et le charme qu'il pouvait dégager la submergea de plein fouet. La méfiance qu'il dégageait ne faisait qu'accentuer ce charme particulier.

Un instant elle songea que c'était le discours de la secrétaire du club qui lui avait retourné la tête, mais elle chassa bien vite cette pensée de son esprit. La secrétaire n'avait rien retourné du tout ; au mieux avait-elle soulevé une pierre pour révéler quelque chose qui était déjà là.

Alors, _enfin !_, elle compris pourquoi son esprit était autant attiré par l'idée de faire tourner Dubois en bourrique, d'attirer son attention alors que lui-même aurait voulu se tenir loin d'elle.

Elle était attirée par Dubois.

C'était la première fois depuis une éternité qu'elle ressentait une attirance si tenace. Ce n'était pas un caprice de cinq minutes comme cela arrivait parfois, elle le _désirait_ vraiment. L'émotion que cette pensée dégagea lui coupa le souffle le temps d'une seconde et fit tourner son sang dans ses veines à une vitesse folle. Sa peau s'électrifia, son regard se perdit sur les lèvres de Dubois...

Elle aurait aimé poser ses mains sur ses bras chauds, sentir le goût de ses lèvres, et qu'il la regarde avec autant d'intensité que quand il prononçait le mot "Quidditch"...

\- Ca doit être une déformation professionnelle.

Le son de la voix de Dubois fit sortir Malia de sa rêverie.

Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement, retrouvant le fil de la conversation.

\- Non, j'ai toujours été comme ça, même depuis Poudlard.

Le rappel de Poudlard sembla le dérider un peu, et la seconde de silence qui suivit permis à Malia de se remettre de ses émotions. Découvrir qu'elle était attirée par Olivier Dubois n'était pas une mince affaire pour elle - déjà car ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait couramment, et en plus parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un crétin en dehors de son talent pour le Quidditch. C'était... inattendu.

\- Tu étais à Serpentard, c'est ça ? Demanda Dubois.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Si, j'ai le souvenir d'une gamine un peu agitée et pas très agréable.

\- C'était de bonne guerre, répondit Malia en haussant les épaules, avec un sourire.

Ce n'était sûrement pas une image très flatteuse qu'elle lui avait laissé, mais au moins il s'en souvenait.

Ils discutèrent un moment de Poudlard, de leurs anciens professeurs et aussi du tournoi de Quidditch de l'école. Le Olivier Dubois qu'elle avait sous les yeux maintenant n'avait rien à voir avec le Olivier Dubois méprisant auquel il l'avait habitué la plupart du temps. Malia entendait la fierté dans la voix de Dubois à évoquer l'équipe de Gryffondor. Même quand il parlait de Flaquemare, il n'avait pas cette étincelle particulière dans le regard. Ce n'était pas qu'il y était moins investi, mais la découverte de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait été ses premiers pas dans le Quidditch et rien ne pouvait effacer un tel premier amour.

\- Une partie de cartes ? Proposa t-il finalement au bout d'un moment.

Malia accepta avec un sourire. Cette soirée était décidemment plus agréable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.


	16. Chapitre 15 (La soirée - encore !)

Bonjour à tous ! :)

**Juliette54** merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot :) Je suis contente si le caractère de Dubois semble fidèle à l'oeuvre originale - je le vois vraiment comme un gros acharné de Quidditch ahah. Et merci pour Malia, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

**dendroaspis polylepis** je t'avais envoyé un petit MP ! Le problème de chapitre était malheureusement un bug du site, résolu depuis ! :)

**JudyOswald** ahaha pas tout à fait pour les cartes mais ça aurait pu être une idée oui :p Je te laisse voir ça dans le chapitre, merci pour ton mot, ça me fait toujours plaisir de te lire :)

**Kirbille** eh oui, ce cher Olivier est un mystère.. ;) On en sait pas plus que Malia en fait (enfin si, moi j'en sais plus quand même ahah) mais ça va bientôt se préciser :) merci pour ta review !

**Shadedwords** merci de toujours me laisser des petits mots :) pour Thomas/Olivier je ne peux rien spoiler mais ça se précise un peu dans ce chapitre et ça va bientôt devenir plus clair. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**SlyGreyFox** merci pour tes compliments, c'est vrai que j'essaie d'écrire très simplement.. ça plait, et parfois ça plait pas ^^ Contente que ça te plaise :)

Ci-dessous le chapitre 15, qui suit immédiatement le précédent puisqu'il s'agit de la suite de la soirée.

Histoire de remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps pour me laisser une review, je vous propose une petite chose : **si ça vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me préciser dans votre commentaire si vous désirez recevoir un bonus d'histoire** (donc, laissez-moi un mail si vous n'avez pas de compte sur ce site). Attention, c'est un vrai bonus ! Il s'agit d'une scène inédite (un indice : **ça implique Thomas et Olivier**) ;) L'idée c'est d'avoir quelques éléments d'information en plus pour l'histoire - sans spoiler tout à fait.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt ! :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : LA SOIREE (2)**

\- Je crois que c'est de la triche.

\- Je n'oserais pas, se défendit Malia avec un faux air outré.

\- Ok, tu triches. Mais j'ai quand même gagné, répondit Dubois en posant ses cartes sur la table.

Les cartes de Malia, mécontentes, lui mordirent les mains.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Malia ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle avait accepté ce plan boiteux mais elle se retrouvait dans les bois sombres avec la moitié de l'équipe de Flaquemare à la recherche de "la planque". Elle n'avait pas compris ce que ce mot signifiait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent tous dans une petite clairière qui n'avait rien de particulier si ce n'était les trois poteaux en plein milieu. Ils reproduisaient à l'identique ceux d'un terrain de Quidditch (en proportions plus modestes toutefois). Ils n'étaient certainement pas arrivés là par hasard.

\- C'est Ginger qui a installé ça. Elle arrive à faire des sortilèges repousse-moldus très efficace. On s'en sert de temps en temps pour s'entraîner en dehors du centre, lui expliqua Thomas alors qu'ils avançaient.

C'était lui qui avait lancé le mouvement pour rejoindre cet endroit, interrompant sa partie de cartes avec Dubois. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose : Malia n'était pas très forte à ce genre de jeu et ses mains étaient remplies de morsures provoquées par les cartes. Ce n'était pas des blessures très graves mais ça n'était pas très agréable pour autant. Dubois s'était moqué d'elle et de son manque de talent aux cartes, mais cette moquerie ne l'avait pas vexée, bien au contraire : elle était ravie qu'il soit assez à l'aise avec elle pour se permettre ce genre de chose.

Et la vision d'un Dubois rieur avait achevé de faire tomber Malia sous son charme.

Elle se sentait à la fois ridicule et électrifiée. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cette attirance folle qui lui faisait trembler la peau et tordre le ventre. Et en même temps elle était désolée que cette sensation soit tombée sur Olivier Dubois. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire une moins bonne pioche : il détestait son frère adoré et reportait une partie de ce mépris sur elle - même si ça semblait de moins en moins vrai ce soir.

Ginger se pencha derrière un arbre pour attraper une petite boîte. Un coup de baguette plus tard, elle se transforma en une imposante malle. Malia sourit face à l'ingéniosité déployée par la rouquine pour installer un terrain de Quidditch de fortune. Thomas et elle devaient beaucoup aimer le Quidditch pour faire ça, et ne faisaient sûrement pas partie de ces joueurs intéressés par la célébrité et l'argent. C'était l'élément qui faisait basculer l'avis de Malia sur un joueur qu'elle rencontrait : elle essayait tout de suite de savoir s'il jouait au Quidditch par amour de la discipline ou en raison des avantages qu'il pouvait retirer d'une telle carrière. Et généralement, plus le joueur appréciait le Quidditch, plus Malia appréciait le joueur.

Ils étaient six en tout : Thomas, Ginger, Dubois, Sophie, une amie de Sophie, et Malia elle-même. Tous observèrent en silence Ginger sortir les affaires de la malle. Il y avait les balles spécifiques du Quidditch, et des balais qui n'avaient pas l'air tout récents. Malia en fut étonnée : les joueurs de Quidditch privilégiaient en général les derniers modèles, aussi bien pour le jeu que pour les entraînements.

Thomas, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, se pencha vers elle :

\- Ginger a une passion pour les Comètes 212... Ne me demande pas d'où ça vient, je n'ai toujours pas compris.

Les premiers balais Comètes 212 avaient été commercialisés plus de dix auparavant. Ce n'était pas si vieux, mais pour un monde aussi évolutif que celui des balais de Quidditch, c'était presque le siècle dernier. Malia savait que ce modèle de balai avait rencontré un certain succès pendant un temps, mais il n'avait jamais été acclamé par la critique non plus... Le mystère était entier.

\- ll n'y a que quatre balais, expliqua Ginger. Il va falloir faire un roulement.

Malia en profita pour intervenir :

\- Le balai, ce sera sans moi ! Je ne sais pas voler.

Elle regretta presque cet aveu en voyant les autres sorciers se tourner vers elle avec des yeux ronds. Forcément, pour eux, voler était si naturel qu'ils n'imaginaient pas que cela puisse être compliqué pour d'autres. Elle n'avait pas honte de son manque de talent à ce propos car elle se rattrapait volontiers en connaissances sur le Quidditch, mais elle craignait soudain que cela ne lui porte préjudice : et si ça devenait public ? Et si plus personne ne la prenait au sérieux, en tant que journaliste spécialiste du Quidditch incapable de jouer au Quidditch ? Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse être un frein ou une faiblesse mais elle n'en était plus sûre.

Heureusement, le malaise ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.

\- Ok, Malia sur la touche. Qui se dévoue pour lui tenir compagnie ? Demanda Ginger.

\- Je vais rester avec elle, répondit Thomas aussitôt, sans la moindre hésitation.

Malia lui aurait été reconnaissante de ce moment de solidarité, si elle n'avait pas été consciente que Thomas cherchait juste une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Deux contre deux, je vais avec le capitaine ! Décida Ginger en distribuant les balais.

Malia glissa son regard jusqu'à Dubois, qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de la petite clairière. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait perdre son air concentré ou méfiant. Ses yeux exprimaient une certaine douceur et son profil détendu affichait un léger sourire ravi. Cette vision si paisible raviva chez elle un élan de désir. Olivier Dubois était sûrement un crétin, mais il était aussi très beau garçon et sa passion pour le Quidditch était un atout supplémentaire à son arc.

\- Sophie et Dawn vont se faire massacrer, se moqua Thomas.

Ce qui fit sortir Malia de sa contemplation.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Rester assise auprès de Thomas s'était révélé beaucoup plus facile et agréable que ce que Malia s'était imaginée. Il ne tentait pas de la draguer par tous les moyens. En fait, il n'avait eu aucune parole ou aucun geste qui allait dans ce sens, il se contentait de la faire rire et de la regarder avec des yeux doux. Qu'il flirte avec elle de cette façon ne la laissait pas tout à fait insensible : Thomas était un beau garçon et attirer son intérêt - même si ce n'était que temporaire - était flatteur. Mais la seule personne qui occupait véritablement ses pensées, c'était Dubois. Même si elle essayait de se concentrer uniquement sur sa conversation avec Thomas, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser son regard glisser jusqu'à Dubois toutes les cinq minutes.

Personne ne se rendait compte de cette observation régulière puisque le terrain était tellement petit que Malia donnait l'impression de suivre le jeu avec intérêt, mais elle se sentait un peu bête. Elle avait la sensation d'être retombée dans l'adolescence avec cette habitude de regarder l'objet de convoitise sans jamais oser s'en approcher. Car même si elle était consciente de son intérêt pour Olivier Dubois, elle avait aussi parfaitement conscience que ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Malia n'était pas du genre à se lancer sur un coup de tête avec les hommes et cette soirée était très certainement la dernière fois que son chemin croiserait celui de Dubois.

\- Bon allez, on échange ! Lança Sophie au bout d'un moment.

Elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée de l'exercice à balai, d'autant plus que sa partenaire n'était pas particulièrement douée pour le Quidditch.

Les quatre joueurs redescendirent au sol pour se mettre d'accord. Ils avaient tous les cheveux décoiffés et les joues un peu rougis par le froid et l'effort - et peut-être aussi l'excitation. Malia avait assez observé leurs gestes plus désordonnés qu'à l'ordinaire pour en conclure que la fatigue et l'alcool affaiblissement leurs réflexes naturels mais à, part Sophie, ils semblaient tous autant emballés qu'en arrivant.

\- Ginger avec Thomas, Dawn et Olivier ensemble, décida Sophie.

Elle avait envie de se reposer et il n'était pas question de laisser quelqu'un prendre sa place sur le banc de touche.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir essayer ? Demanda Ginger à Malia.

Celle-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se ridiculiser devant des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels (et devant Dubois, en prime).

\- Peut-être avec le sortilège Animos ? Proposa quelqu'un.

Malia se tourna vers Dubois qui venait de parler, agréablement surprise de son intervention. Il s'intéressait assez à elle pour se souvenir d'une de leurs précédentes conversations et suggérer une idée pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec eux. Ce n'était pas grand chose pour le commun des mortels mais par rapport au mépris qu'il avait affiché à son égard auparavant, c'était un sacré pas de géant ! Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire ravi à son attention ; Dubois détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

La proposition de Dubois fut suivie de quelques idées pour leur jeu improvisé qui fut modifié : Dubois se chargea de prendre le rôle de gardien et les trois autres, ainsi que Malia, devaient tenter de marquer des buts. Thomas décréta que le vainqueur gagnerait une soirée au pub du coin sans débourser le moindre centime. Malia songea qu'il était probablement le plus fêtard de l'équipe mais les autres acceptèrent la proposition sans rechigner.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Bravo Malia ! La félicita Ginger quand le Souafle passa à travers l'un des cercles.

Malia était convaincue que personne ne l'avait trop prise au sérieux avec sa baguette pour diriger le Souafle : c'était bien trop éloigné du Quidditch habituel pour avoir ses chances. Mais ils avaient tort : Malia s'était entraînée durant des années avec son grand frère, désormais talentueux joueur de Quidditch. Sa maîtrise du Souafle à travers la baguette n'était pas qu'un petit exercice d'entraînement : elle savait comment ruser et manier la balle à distance aussi bien que si elle l'avait tenu dans ses mains.

\- Je n'étais juste pas très bien préparé, se défendit Dubois.

Comme les autres, il avait sous-estimé Malia même si il savait qu'elle maîtrisait l'_Animos_. Il pensait faire un arrêt facile, ce qui avait été son point faible pour qu'elle le batte. Elle était aussi convaincue que l'alcool devait limiter ses capacités et son temps de réaction : il avait arrêté le Souafle de Ginger et de Dawn, mais pas celui de Thomas. Son taux de réussite était beaucoup plus bas que d'habitude - même pendant ses mauvais jours.

Ils jouèrent pendant encore un moment. Ginger se lassa la première, suivi de Dawn, et finalement il ne resta plus que Thomas, Malia et Dubois à jouer.

\- Dernier point ! Décida finalement Dubois.

La nuit commençait à avancer et, maintenant que l'alcool quittait leur sang petit à petit, le froid gagnait du terrain. Même Malia avait envie de rentrer.

Elle observa Thomas avec attention. Il était concentré sur son balai, Souafle en mains. C'était le point décisif : Malia était en tête avec une avance d'un point ; si Thomas égalisait, ils gagneraient tous les deux.

Mais Malia n'avait pas envie d'être déclarée gagnante ex-aequo. Elle voulait sa victoire à elle. Cette partie de Quidditch improvisée faisait ressortir son esprit de compétition, d'autant plus qu'elle affrontait des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels (même si leur talent naturel était grandement affaibli ce soir-là).

Quand Thomas lança le Souafle, elle croisa les doigts... !

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

Ginger avait rangé tout le matériel et ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la maison en traversent les bois. Par un heureux hasard (qui n'en n'était pas un du tout) Malia s'était retrouvé à côté d'Olivier Dubois. Elle avait craint que la disparition de l'alcool dans son sang le rende aussi méfiant et désagréable que d'habitude, mais il semblait avoir conservé sa bonne humeur. Il semblait même sensible à toute l'énergie dégagée par Malia - ravie d'avoir gagné cette partie improvisée. Thomas avait raté son tir et elle avait été déclarée gagnante.

Ils avançaient tous à pas lents dans les bois : comme ils ne pouvaient pas lancer un _Lumos_ qui risquait d'être vu par les voisins moldus, ils devaient avancer grâce à la lumière du clair de lune - qui n'éclairait pas grand chose à vrai dire.

\- C'était bien joué, la complimenta Dubois.

Le compliment lui alla droit au cœur, la remplissant davantage de plaisir et de fierté personnelle.

\- Tu as vu ça ! Et encore, je suis handicapée avec mes mains... Pleurnicha Malia dans le seul but de se faire plaindre.

Et peut-être de se faire consoler un peu. Mais Dubois ricana. Raté.

\- C'est le prix à payer quand on est nul aux cartes...

Elle pouvait entendre la moquerie dans sa voix. Leur partie de cartes avait été complètement désastreuse pour Malia, qui avait tenté de tricher pour sauver son honneur, et qui avait été battue de très loin quand même. Elle n'était jamais douée à ce genre de jeu, et plus globalement à tous les jeux qu'elle entreprenait. Ce qui rendait sa victoire au Quidditch encore plus belle.

\- Je ne suis pas si nulle, se défendit-elle pour la forme.

\- Je suis simplement meilleur alors, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça s'apprend.

\- Peut-être que _tu_ pourrais m'apprendre.

Et Malia rougit presque aussitôt en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de rendre officielle son attirance pour lui, et d'en parler à qui que ce soit (sauf peut-être à Freya), et voilà qu'elle la rendait transparente en une seule phrase. Auprès de Dubois lui-même. Car sa remarque ne laissait pas de place au doute : elle réclamait de passer du temps avec lui.

Dubois resta silencieux et, dans le noir, Malia se concentra pour essayer de deviner son expression de visage. Mais elle ne voyait rien à cause de cette fichue obscurité !

Quel enfer !

Elle était si mortifiée par son propre comportement qu'elle en oublia de faire attention à où elle marchait, et son pied se coinça dans une racine, la faisant trébucher en avant.

Dubois la sauva d'une chute certaine (et d'une perte de dignifié) en la rattrapant par le bras.

Sa poigne était ferme et assurée ; il n'avait pas totalement perdu ses réflexes de joueur. Ca rapprochement inattendu aurait presque pu devenir agréable mais Dubois ne s'attarda pas. Il retira bien vite sa main une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle avait retrouvé son équilibre.

\- Euh, merci, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle était affreusement gênée ; à la fois à cause de sa bourde monumentale et également à cause de sa maladresse physique. Sans compter que l'empressement de Dubois à la lâcher manifestait clairement son peu de désir de sa rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas fait d'illusion, Dubois semblait trop la mépriser pour avoir un quelconque intérêt pour elle, mais le voir aussi clairement n'était pas très agréable.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

Ils étaient figés au milieu des bois, quasiment seuls puisque les autres n'avaient pas ralenti l'allure. Et Malia réalisa qu'elle était si tendue que ses membres refusaient de se mouvoir pour avancer. Elle aurait voulu rentrer sous terre et se cacher jusqu'à ce que toute trace de vie humaine disparaisse.

\- Hum oui oui, ça va. On n'y voit rien ici, c'est difficile d'avancer.

Et contre toute attente, elle sentit la main de Dubois glisser de nouveau sur son bras, juste au-dessus du coude. Sa poigne n'était plus ferme cette fois, mais bien présente, et douce.

\- Je vais t'aider, expliqua-t-il.

Pendant quelques pas elle se laissa faire docilement, posant ses pieds avec soin au milieu des racines pour ne pas tomber. Mais très rapidement, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était la main de Dubois sur son corps, sur son bras. Ça ne signifiait sans doute rien pour lui, il tentait simplement de l'aider à avancer pour se débarrasser plus vite de sa présence. Mais plus les secondes passaient et plus Malia pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa paume à travers le tissu de vêtements, et grande était la tentation de venir enfin toucher ce corps chaud.

Avec les hommes, Malia n'avait jamais été du genre rapide. Si elle rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, elle attendait toujours un ou deux rendez-vous pour être certaine que son attirance n'était pas un caprice passager. Mais elle se sentait d'un coup moins raisonnable et moins patiente : l'idée de se rapprocher de Dubois là tout de suite n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi précis avec un _Animos_, lança soudain Dubois (la sortant de ses pensées tordues).

\- Oh si, mais ça met du temps. Ça s'apprend ! Reprit-elle en souriant.

Elle reprenait exactement ses termes. Elle n'était peut-être pas très douée avec un jeu de cartes mais savait très bien manier le sortilège Animos, et il fallait lui reconnaître cette qualité-là. Elle en était fière car c'était la seule chose qui la rapprochait du Quidditch d'un point de vue pratique. Sans ça, elle aurait dû se contenter exclusivement de la théorie.

Dubois s'arrêta alors, et Malia dû l'imiter. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il faisait un peu moins sombre dans cette partie-là du bois : elle distinguait les traits de son visage sans pouvoir toutefois deviner l'expression qui s'y lisait.

Il retira sa main de son bras. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Malia posa sa propre main sur le bras de Dubois, quelque part entre son poignet son coude. Son pull ne lui permettait pas de sentir sa peau mais ce simple contact l'électrisait de sensations.

Son geste était incohérent et sortit de nul part et elle pensait qu'il allait se dégager de sa poigne. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Au contraire, il se passa l'impensable : en réponse à son geste, Dubois sembla se pencher un peu vers elle, légèrement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et pendant une seconde elle reste figée, pleine d'appréhension et d'excitation. Il était très proche, si proche qu'elle voyait ses yeux briller à la lueur de la lune.

Et enfin, elle comprit ! Il s'agissait d'une invitation : elle pouvait _l'embrasser_. Il était trop galant pour le faire lui-même mais cet instant figé n'était-il pas une opportunité qu'il lui laissait ?

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se décider et...

\- Vous êtes à la traîne ! Lança une voix dans le dos de Malia.

L'instant se brisa sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir. Dubois se décala vivement, comme si la voix de Thomas l'avait rappelé à la réalité et sorti de ses pensées.

Malia cligna des yeux, pleine d'incompréhension et d'incertitude. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-elle rêvé ? Dubois l'ignorait soudain.

\- Vous venez ? Insista Thomas.

Au prix d'un effort, Malia se retourna et afficha une expression neutre. Dubois se remit à marcher en direction de Thomas et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, un peu en retrait.

Elle se concentrait mais, au fond d'elle et de son coeur, un trouble sans nom venait de s'installer.

. . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . . * . . . . . . . .

\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer toute seule, protesta Ginger.

Malia avait enfilé sa cape et attrapé ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle. Les autres s'étaient affalés autour de la table en rentrant des bois mais elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour tenir face à cette ambiance un peu plus molle. D'autant plus que son esprit troublé ne lui laissait pas de repos et elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur une conversation si Olivier Dubois était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Le Quidditch (et certaines émotions un peu fortes) l'avait littéralement vidé de ses forces et elle ne rêvait que de sn lit douillet et chaud.

\- Ca va aller, ce n'est pas très loin, répondit Malia.

En vérité, faire le chemin retour jusqu'aux bois ne l'enchantait pas. Crapahuter dans ls bois à une heure aussi avancée et dans un tel état de fatigue n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il soit. Elle ne regrettait pourtant pas d'avoir fait ce petit détour à la maison de Ginger et Thomas : sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance de se rapprocher de Dubois. Elle préférait ne pas encore réfléchir sur la signification de cet instant, trop précieux et trop récent pour être décortiqué dans tous les sens.

D'autant plus que cette seconde précieuse s'était envolée et que depuis il l'ignorait royalement. Il ne lui avait plus parlé, ni même regardé. Heureusement que Thomas était là. Malia ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait vu ou non - soit il ignorait tout, soit il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Le Chaudron Baveur vient d'ouvrir, tu devrais passer par leur réseau de cheminette, insista Ginger en regardant sa montre.

En réalité l'établissement ne fermait jamais vraiment mais Malia n'eut pas le coeur de la corriger, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle s'éviterait de marcher trop longtemps et vu l'heure avancée, elle éviterait également le mouvement de foule au sein du pub.

\- Oui d'accord, merci. Bon et bien, bonne soirée.

Sophie et Dawn lui firent un sourire, Thomas agita sa main en salut avec une expression ravie, et Dubois se contenta d'un bref coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Rien d'autre.

Malia songea qu'elle avait dû se tromper, qu'à aucun moment Olivier Dubois n'avait été partant pour échanger un baiser avec elle. Elle s'était fait des idées. Pire ! Elle avait profité de la situation de flou qui régnait pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui. Elle se sentait idiote et ridicule.

Ginger lui donna quelques instructions mais Malia eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer pour l'écouter et appliquer les consignes.

Quand les flammes se levèrent autour d'elle pour passer par le réseau de cheminées, elle ferma les yeux.

_Ce qu'elle était fatiguée..._

Mais pas tout à fait : elle n'était pas juste fatiguée, elle était déçue. Et cette déception portait le nom d'Olivier Dubois.


End file.
